Rise of Evil: Sequel to Return of a Dragon
by Tome1
Summary: Please read Return of a Dragon before you read this story. The summary will be updated when I can think of a decent one.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I own only Nathan and the baby.

A/N:I can't think of a very good title for this at the moment. And I must tell you know I am going to be doing a once a ranger part. But I want to watch more episodes of OO to get a better feel for how to write those characters. This chapter is pretty much bridging some of the gap between the last story and this one. So if you haven't read my story 'Return of a Dragon' please do so before this one. And as always please read and review.

--

A phone rang in the loft above the Reefside Fitness center. Nathan let out a growl of frustration it happens every time. Someone or something has to interrupt the couple.

"Let it ring. They can leave a message on the answering machine." Nathan said as he kissed the woman on top of him. She quickly agreed and returned his kiss before pulling her shirt off over head. Tossing it aside she leans down to meet his hungry lips.

Then the answering machine sprang to life. An old song from the 8 bit days of Mario began to play on the machine. "Hey you have reached Nathan and Kira." Was said in Nathan's voice. "Sorry we are unable to get your call. Leave a message with your name and number and one us will get back to you." The message finished in Kira's voice. Once it beeped to allow the recording of a message a very excited and frantic familiar voice came through the speaker. "Nathan Kira it's time Kim just went into labor. We are in route to Reefside General and since I know you two are there get to the hospital quick." Said Trini Scott. Trini had been staying with Tommy and Kim during this last month to be there for when the baby was born.

Kira normally would have been upset at being interrupted again but this time was special. The two quickly jumped off the couch and raced to put the articles of clothing they had previously shed back on.

"Oh my god Nathan this is so exciting. You are about to get a new baby brother or sister!" Kira said squealing with excitement as the two ran down the stairs toward their car. As Nathan jumped in the drivers seat of the yellow convertible with white racing stripes Kira made a detour to Hayley's.

She opened the door and didn't even go in she just yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hayley guys Kim is going into labor!" She said running back out of the door.

Hayley went into super excited frantic mode. She couldn't believe it was finally time. "Oh wow." She said looking around the cafe it was a busy Friday night. As much as she wanted to leave and be there for her friends she didn't think she could leave. Hopefully it slowed down enough soon so she could.

Reefside General Hospital 7 hours later.

Nathan was passing in the waiting room of the hospital. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He knew of the complications that can happen during labor and it made him worry. He turned when he felt a gentle and familiar touch on his arm. He turned allowing his brown eyes to focus on her the love of his life.

"Nathan calm down if you keep pacing like this I swear you will eventually fall through to the floor below." Kira said dragging him over to bench against the wall. She hated to see the worry in his eyes but she could also tell there was excitement in them as well.

"Kira I can't help worrying I heard the stories of mom's ordeal when having me. She had almost died giving birth to me." He was about to say more when she put a finger over his lips.

"Shush now. You know how strong your mother is and both your dad and Trini are in there with her. Besides Trini was there during your birth so she knows what to look out for." She said trying to reassure her worried fiancée.

Nathan gave Kira a quick kiss before standing back up. "I am going to go get a soda. You want anything from the vending machines?" He asked her.

She thought for a second but couldn't think of anything. "Surprise me with a snack." She said with a smile.

Nathan shook he head. "You really are difficult sometimes you know." He said as he turned to go to the vending machines.

She just smiled sweetly at her fiancée and sighed as he walked away. She she couldn't help but stair as he walked off.

Just then Hayley ran in trailed by Conner and Ethan. "Has she had the baby yet?" She asked as she stopped in front of Kira.

"Hey guys its good to see you guys could make it. And no she hasn't had the baby yet. Maybe with you guys here we can keep Nathan calm. He has been totally freaking out nearly the entire time." She said looking tired it was hard work hiding your own worries to comfort someone even more freaked out then you are.

"Really why has he been stressing over it? People have babies all the time with no problem." Conner said not seeing what there was to worry about.

"Well apparently Kim had a difficult labor with Nathan and she ended up nearly dying giving birth to him. So he is really scarred that it might happen again." She said sadly.

"Well I am sure she will be fine. I mean the complications could of come from her being only 15 when she had him. She is much older now and her body is more developed to be capable of the process." Ethan said which brought a smile to Hayley's face.

"Ethan have you been reading books on pregnancy?" Hayley asked messing with the former blue ranger.

Ethan looked at her like she was crazy. "No it is called I payed attention in sex ed class."

Just then Nathan walked back into the waiting room with five sodas and two bags of fruit snacks. "I figured you guys might be showing up so I grabbed a few extra drinks while I was at the machines." He said setting the stuff down at one end of the bench before handing Kira a bag of cherry fruit snacks.

Kira smiled happily at the snack he had bought for her it was just what she wanted. Even though she didn't know it when he asked. She opened the bag and ate a few pieces.

Hayley pulled Nathan into a hug. "Nathan your almost a big brother!" She said before letting him go.

Just then Trini came running into the room. "Hey guys come on she just had the baby!"

Everyone started to run Nathan easily out ran each of them skidding to a stop just in front of the door before going in. He was relieved to see his mother was okay when he saw her smiling looking down at the new born baby. Tommy got up and quickly pulled Nathan into a hug.

"Congratulations son you now have a new baby sister." Tommy said as he let go of Nathan as the others appeared in the doorway.

"Man that boy is fast!" Trini said leaning against the door frame to catch her breath.

Nathan walked over to his mom with a smile on his face. "Mom I was so worried you would have complications like you did when I was born."

Kim looked up at her son she smiled weakly thanks to being exhausted from just giving birth. "Nathan this is your sister Charlotte Anne Oliver." She said holding her out for her son to hold his baby sister.

Nathan gladly cradled his new baby sister in his arms. He smiled down at her. "Hey there little Charlie I'm your big brother Nathan. I know this world will seem scary but remember I will always be there for you little one." He said as he walked over to the others so they could see her.

Kira smiled down at the little bundle in Nathan's arms. "Awe she is so cute." She squealed.

Hayley looked at the little girl and walked over to Tommy and Kim who were lost in thought watching there son show off his new sister. "Guys she is absolutely beautiful." And her two friends smiled at her and Kim let out a yawn.

At the same time that Kim yawned the little Charlotte yawned as well. So Nathan walked back over and handed her back to their mom so the two could fall asleep together. Nathan then bent down and kissed his mom's forehead. "Sleep well mom. I will see you tomorrow."

Kim smiled at her son before closing her eyes while curling up protectively holding her daughter.

Nathan and the others all left the room leaving Tommy with his sleeping wife and new born daughter.

Nathan put his arm around Kira and she wrapped hers around his waist as they walked. "Trini would you like a ride back to the house so you can get some sleep?" Nathan asked. Trini yawned and shook her head yes.

The six people left the hospital all talking excitedly about the new addition to the Oliver family.

Hayley, Conner, and Ethan all get into Hayley's car to go back to the cafe. They were all happy they got there before the birth and all got to see little Charlotte just after she came into the world.

While Nathan, Kira, and Trini got into Nathan's car so he could drop her off back at his parents place before returning to the loft with Kira. All of them were quiet Trini was practically falling asleep in the back seat and so was Kira in the front passenger seat.

Nathan drove in silence as he let to two girls in his car sleep. Today had just been crazy and both had earned a good rest. Trini for being there for his mother all this time during the pregnancy and Kira for dealing with him stressing out earlier. When he pulled to a stop in front of his parents house he turned around a gently nudged Trini awake. "Hey aunt Trini we are here. Do you need any help getting into the house?" He asked seeing just how exhausted the poor woman was.

Trini woke up and looked at Nathan. She smiled sweetly and shook her head yes. For someone who is normally so mature and the most grown up out off all the former rangers it was always funny to Nathan to see her act like she is now. He got out of the car and helped Trini out before picking her up off her feet. He left Kira to sleep in the car as he carried Trini inside and up to her room. He laid her down and placed the covers over her. He quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper from the note book on the table beside her bed. Telling her that he and Kira went back to the loft and to give him a call if she needed anything.

He walked back out and climbed back in the drivers seat of the car. Shutting the door quietly he turned the car back on and left his parents house. When he got back to the fitness center he got out of the car shutting the door quietly he walked over to Kira's side and pulled her out of the car being careful not to wake her.

He looked up at the night sky before shifting Kira in his arms so he could attempt to open the front door. It wasn't working so he looked around to make sure no one was around before creating a duplicate to unlock the door for him and quickly vanishing once it opened it for the couple. He carried her through the gym area and up the stairs to the loft before heading into her room and placing her in the bed. "Thanks for attempting to keep me calm today." He said quietly before covering her with her blanket and heading back down to the gym. For being at the hospital all day he had a lot of pent up energy he had to get rid of before he could even think of sleeping.

He walked out to the middle of the mat and took of he shirt tossing it aside he took a stance. As he shadow boxed he couldn't help but do so with a smile on his face. Normally he would look utterly serious but he was just to happy to not smile. He had a new baby sister he had always wanted a sibling while growing up, it was part of the reason he and Jill were so close.

When the sun came up in the morning Kira snuggled closer to her pillow. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in her bed. Last thing she remembered was being in the car on the way to drop Trini off at Dr. O's. Stretching her body to full length she through her blanket off. Then climbed out of bed and walked out into the main room to see what time it was she frowned. It was 10 am. She heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Nathan walk out wearing nothing but boxers as he was drying his hair. He smiled at her when he entered the room. "Hey beautiful I didn't wake you did I?" He asked draping the towel on his head.

She smiled and shook her head. "No but you should of woke me when we got here."

"You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you." He said moving closer wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "So how did you sleep?"

"I slept great but it would have been better if I would of woken up with you next to me." She said giving him a kiss.

"Well I will make sure that tomorrow I am the first thing you see in the morning." He said letting her go and heading over toward the kitchen. "You hungry?"

She walked into the kitchen behind him. "Make pancakes that way we can take some with us to the hospital for your mom. Since I am sure Trini and your dad ate a good breakfast already before going to the hospital. And we both know how crappy hospital food is."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah the food there is pretty bad." He said as he got out the stuff to make pancakes.

Five Months Later.

Nathan and Kira are walking into the doors of Kira's former high school. It had officially been a little over a year since she and the others in the class of '04 graduated. Her class wanted to do a one year reunion to see how everyone is adjusting to life after the craziness that was their senior year. After that they would go to every ten years like normal. Kira and Nathan were excited to see their friends again. Neither of them had seen much of Ethan even though he was going to Reefside tech he rarely had free time. They had lost touch with Conner not long after Charlotte was born, and Trent shortly after graduation. Of course when they tell them their news they will probably rarely see anyone of the group.

They entered to see Ethan and Conner talking in the hall.

"So are Kira and Nathan coming?" Conner asked.

"I don't know last I heard they were both pretty busy. What with Nathan running the fitness center and her attempting to get a recording deal." Ethan said shaking his head.

"Trying being the key word." Kira said as she walked up behind them.

"Kira!" They both say excitedly and each give her a hug.

"So when can we expect to here your first single?" Ethan asked.

"Oh I'm already all over the radio. Singing the cat liter jingle." She said rolling her eyes a bit.

"Gees I guess I am pretty low ranking since I didn't go to school here." Nathan said making the two friends jump.

"Nathan man don't scare us like that." Ethan said holding a hand over his now racing heart.

"Yeah dude you can' go sneaking up on us like that." Conner said patting Nathan on the shoulder.

"Um guys I walked up to you right next to Kira. I know Kira is totally beautiful and all but com on guys." Nathan said laughing earning a smack from Kira.

"So I know Ethan has been busy with classes at Reefside Tech. But what about you Conner?" Nathan asked and Kira turned to him as well interested in his answer.

"Well as I had told Ethan I have been working on starting a soccer program for kids. But funding has been harder to get then I expected." Conner said with a frown.

Nathan just shook his head. "Conner why didn't you call or something? You know I would be more then happy to help fund you."

Conner looked at him and smiled. "I know but I didn't want to ask. I wanted to try and get the money on my own but since your offering. Awe who am I kidding thanks bro it really means a lot that you would do that for me." Conner said giving Nathan a huge hug.

Kira laughed at the scene. "Yeah besides he is always looking for some new thing to invest some money in. Heck I honestly didn't know just how much money he had till I saw him going over his finances when working our taxes."

"Yeah must be nice being engaged to a rich one eh Kira." Ethan said nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah but we rarely spend money on ourselves that isn't from the profits from the gym. And that isn't till bills are paid. I like earning my share of the money even though I don't need to. And I know he has already set aside a rather nice some of money for little Charlotte. He is going to spoil that poor girl rotten." She said with a smile.

"Yeah well I can't help it. Mom is already saying I am doing to much with the college fund I set up. Not to mention since I pretty much took over the gym and hired a two of her old teammates from her Olympic and pan global days to teach her classes for her. And am still giving her the standard share of the profits." Nathan said and the two looked at him.

"Dude Nathan I have always wanted to ask. Where in the heck did you get all that money?" Conner asked and Ethan's interest was perked when that was asked. The four of them looked at each other oddly for a second. Something weird had just happened though none of them were quite sure what.

Nathan was the first to recover from it. "Guys that is a story for another day. So what do you say shall we go in I am sure Dad is down there waiting for us." He said holding his arm out to Kira.

They go down into the gym where they are housing the reunion. As they enter they notice Tommy right away and Kim by his side. The four quickly make their way over to them.

"Hey Dr. O Mrs. O." Conner said he stopped calling her Kim when she married Tommy finding it more fun to call her Mrs. O instead.

"Hey where's the little one?" Ethan asked noticing that they didn't have Charlotte with them.

"Oh she is spending the time with her aunt Hayley." Kim said with a smile it was nice to see Conner and Ethan again.

"So it seems Trent wasn't able to make it back huh?" Tommy said noting Trent wasn't with them.

"Yeah looks like that art school has him pretty busy these days." Nathan said since none of them as far as he knew had talked to Trent in a couple of months not for lack of trying.

"Well I am glad to see you both here now we can tell you guys all at once." Kira said looking at all of them.

"You see Kira and I have decided to move to move to New York so Kira can work closer with Tanya." Nathan said letting Kira blurt out the last part it was hard for her not to tell the others earlier.

"Yeah Tanya agreed to sign me to her label that she started up not to long ago!" Kira said her voice full of excitement.

Tommy, Kim, Conner, and Ethan all had huge smiles on their faces.

"Kira that's amazing!" Tommy said hugging his former student and future daughter in law.

"Yeah Kira. I can't wait to hear your cd." Ethan said.

"Man you must have been bitting your tongue earlier when Ethan asked you about it." Conner said shaking his head.

Kim was happy but she couldn't help but also feel sad about them leaving town. She was about to say something when Nathan cut her off.

"Don't worry about the gym mom. I have already got two people who are going to come run it while also teaching the martial arts classes. And they are going to be living in the loft. I mean it is the least I could do for Rocky and Aisha for agreeing to do that for me." He said with a smile.

"Nathan I am going to miss you both terribly. It was hard enough not having you living in the same house with me. But now you are going to be on the other side of the country." She said sadly.

"Mom don't worry about it. You aren't losing me. Both Kira and I will come back and visit. Cause Charlie has to have her big brother around from time to time." He said hugging his mom so he could whisper into her ear. "Besides mom I am really only a teleport away. So if anything happens I can be there in a flash." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

Kim finally smiled. "Well I guess Rocky and Aisha will do as subtable replacements. Aisha will no doubt spoil Charlotte rotten as will all of the others when they come to visit."

"Well I think I am going to go around and mingle with my man while you four catch up." Kira said as she dragged Nathan off into the crowd.

The group had an great time talking and dancing the night away. Conner was dancing with Krista, while Ethan was dancing with Angela. Of course Tommy and Kim danced together.

Mean while on the moon. A figure wearing golden armor walked into the thrown room of the castle formerly run by Rita and Zedd. He walked over to a container and bowed before it.

"Ah Goldar I understand that fool of a dinosaur failed like all before him." Came a voice from inside the container.

"Yes he has been destroyed for over a year. And would of reported sooner but I had to wait for the rangers to be lulled into a sense of false security." The golden armored monkey said respectfully.

"Yes, good , good. I can't have them ruining my big return. They must all suffer for what they have done to me." The voice said full of hate. "So what of the boy?"

"He was the perfect choice he nearly destroyed the rangers. Only it seems he had strong feelings previously for the female of the team. But if his heart didn't get in the way his success would have been assured." Said Goldar as he rose to full height.

"I see well continue according to plan . I must rest now there is still much time before I am ready to rule again." The voice from the container said as Goldar bowed and left the throne room.

--

A/N:Ooo scary evil villainous plot hinted at in the first story is starting to come to life. But it will probably be a few chapters away. Unless you want me to do the once a ranger thing later. And the SPD history team up will happen just not in this story. I plan on doing a spd story some where in this series of stories. So as always please leave a review. Because I need to know whether to go into operation overdrive once a ranger before really delving into the Goldar and his leading evil villain thing. And don't worry I am working on both options so depending on what is chosen is where the story will go.

Oh almost forgot, Kim and Tommy's wedding will be done as a flash back later. Most likely not to long before I do Nathan and Kira's.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I only lay claim to Nathan and Charlotte.

A/N: Well here is the next chapter these were originally two separate chapters worked up to take the story in one of two ways. But I figured I needed the beginning before going into the second part. So I combined them in hopes of flowing better into the once a ranger thing. So as always read and review and thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter of the story.

--

A mysterious blond woman wearing only a green bikini stood atop a plateau staring off into the distant stars of the night sky.

"Oh I fear that it will be soon time to call upon the rangers once again." She said feeling the power of evil growing ever stronger. "If only I didn't have to call upon them again." She said as she watched over the lives of the earthly rangers whom had traveled their many years ago for the great power. And then there was the boy or more appropriately now man born of two of the rangers. "The older rangers are all highly rooted in there lives on earth. With children and lives that would be hard to leave." She said as she looked in on Adam and Tanya. They were sitting in a loft in New York excitedly talking about the arrival of Nathan and Kira in a few days.

She then looked in on Billy the holder of the wolf spirit. He was sitting with his wife Katherine holding hands. They were watching a movie together and each had a hand resting on the woman's belly. She was obviously pregnant leaving Billy out because she knew he would never leave her in that condition.

Then there was Rocky and Aisha. The two had just arrived at the Reefside Fitness center and were talking with Nathan, Kira, and the two gymnastics teachers Heather and Michelle. It has seemed that they were taking over for Kira and Nathan so the two could move to New York.

Then she looked in on Kimberly and Tommy who were lovingly sitting in the nursery of there few month old daughter watching her sleep. It seemed Kim was having a hard time with the idea of Nathan her first born moving to the other side of the country with his fiancée. While Tommy comforted her, not that he wasn't upset he knew that eventually it would happen. And he would miss Kira and Nathan both , they both agreed to visit as often as possible. Besides the couple were always only a phone call away. Those two as great as they were both were needed more where they are.

Her only choice left was Nathan the boy had a strong bond with the Ninjetti so he was an easy candidate. So that also let her gain Kira knowing the two were likely to not leave without the other. Then she would leave the choice for three to four other rangers to Nathan and Kira to finish out the team. But for now she would let them live on in peace and would call on them only when truly necessary.

--

It was now a the morning of Nathan and Kira's last day living in Reefside and the beginning of their life in New York. They had been staying at Tommy and Kim's house once Aisha and Rocky got to town leaving them and the two gymnastics couches to live in the loft. Kim came down stairs to find Nathan in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Kira sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She couldn't believe how much like a married couple the two look even though they wouldn't be for a few more years.

"Hey mom did you sleep well?" He asked since this would be the last night of him and Kira getting up to take care of Charlotte during the night.

"Yes very well." She said with a smile but she couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Awe mom stop." This actually came from Kira who had started already referring to Tommy and Kim as mom and dad. "You know we will be visiting as often as we can."

"I know I know it's just hard for a mom to see her little boy all grown up and leaving home. If it wasn't for Charlotte I would probably be going through some major empty nest syndrome." She said pouring herself some coffee and sitting down next to Kira.

Kira gave her soon to be mother in law a hug. "Well at least you aren't mad at me for being the one that is taking your boy away."

"That could never happen. I love you just as much as I do him and will miss you just as much." Kim said before taking a sip of her coffee.

That is when Tommy came into the room carrying almost 6 month old Charlotte. "Well no more restful night for your mother an I for a while." Tommy said with a smile on his face to the bundle in his arms. He couldn't help but be happy for the young couple getting out there on their own. He missed all these moments with Nathan so he wanted to be there for all of Charlotte's.

"Look at the proud papa." Kira said smiling to her future father in law and former teacher.

"Yeah but this proud papa knows that in a years he will probably be holding his grand child." He said with a what appeared to be a smile but on the inside he was rather sad at the idea.

"Well let me hold my baby sister for a while you all eat your breakfast. It's buffet style today." He said turning off the stove and walking over and taking Charlotte from his father. And walking out of the kitchen.

The three in the kitchen smiled at the site of Nathan taking care of Charlotte.

"He is going to be a great big brother to her when she gets older." Kira said after fixing herself a plate and taking a seat where she was before.

"Oh I know and he unlike other big brothers he will spoil her." Kim said dreading it a little.

"Yeah but I think he is doing it since she is going to miss out on having two great people there to fawn over her and spoil her." Tommy said and Kim knew who he was talking about and it brought a tears to her eyes.

"I know and it was rather hard on Nathan when they passed away. I am glad they got to meet at least one of their grand children. And it is a shame your parents couldn't of made it sooner to finally meet Nathan when they come and visit us to see Charlotte." Kim said sadly.

"Yeah but guys just cause he can't meet them this time doesn't mean he never will." Kira said.

Mean while in the living room Nathan was sitting on the couch holding his sister. "Hey there Charlie I am sorry that this is the last time I am going to get to hold you in a while. So I hope when I come back you have a big smile on your face to see your brother." He said as he held her out to look at her. "And as I said the very first time I held you. Remember that your big brother will always be here for you." He noticed her yawn so he stood up and rocked her gently back and forth in his arms. He began to him lightly before he started to sing a lullaby.

_In the house next door right next to mine  
a little boy lives there  
at Xmas time dear Santa Claus  
brought him a teddy bear_

He loves his little teddy bear  
he's with it all day long  
and the sweetest thing I've ever heard  
is to hear him sing this song

Kim and Kira walked in at this part, both looking at Nathan singing his baby sister to sleep.

_Me and my teddy bear  
have no worries, have no cares  
me and my teddy bear  
just play and play all day_

I love my teddy bear  
he has one eye and has no hair  
but I love my teddy bear  
we play and play all day

Every night he's with me  
when I climb up the stairs  
and by my bed he listens  
until I say my prayers

Oh, me and my teddy bear  
have no worries, have no cares  
me and my teddy bear  
just play and play all day

Tommy walked up behind Kim at this point and wraps his arms around her. "He is going to be great father one day." Kim stayed quite listening to her son and daughter.

_Every night he's with me  
when I climb up the stairs  
and by my bed he listens  
until I say my prayers_

Oh, me and my teddy bear  
have no worries, have no cares  
_me and my teddy bear  
just play and play all day  
just play and play all day_

When he finished the lullaby he turned to see the three people standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"She's asleep now and most likely will remain that way for a few hours." He said walking over to the others and handed her to their mother. "Alright mom the cab will be here any minute to pick us up."

"I still don't see why you didn't let your father or I drive you?" Kim said.

"Easy mom we both know it wouldn't be fair to let one of you see us off while the other had to stay behind with Charlotte." Kira said hugging Kim and kissing her on the cheek and Charlotte on the forehead. "Bye little Charlotte I promise we will be back to see you again soon." Then Kira turned to Dr. O and hugged him. "Bye dad." She said she now had a few tears in her eyes.

Nathan hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek before kissing his little sister on the forehead. "Mom stop getting all teary eyed. Your making Kira cry too. This isn't good bye forever just for a little while." He said and turned to his Dad. "Well pop you better take care of yourself so I know there is someone here to protect them." Nathan said as Tommy just shook his head.

"You two take care of yourselves as well. And I look forward to hearing your songs on the radio. So don't be strangers you two." Tommy said putting his arm around his wife.

"Call us as soon as you land so we know you got there safe." Kim said as tears streamed down her face after the door shut behind the young couple.

--

November about 2 years and 5 months from when Nathan and Kira arrived in New York. The Sentinel Knight was out to recruit five rangers to aid in the defense of the crown now that the Overdrive rangers no longer have their powers.

Xander was walking through the Mystic woods on his way home after visiting Claire and Udonna since the other rangers were all off on vacations.

"Xander Bly do not be alarmed but the world once again needs to call on you for help." Sentinel Knight says as he appears in front of Xander.

"Well good day. But there is another team to deal with this threat. Not to mention I don't have my powers anymore." Xander said looking at the Sentinel Knight and shook his head.

Then the Sentinel Knight explained the situation about Thrax and what happened to the new team to Xander.

"Well it sounds like quite the mess over there. Well then what are you waiting for reconnect my powers so we can get on with this." Xander said excited about getting one more chance to do battle with the forces of evil.

"Very well Xander your courage and dedication to the cause is admirable." Sentinel Knight says as a cell phone morpher appears in Xander's hand. "Now we must go." He said as the two disappeared.

--

The next one the Sentinel Knight approached was Bridge Carson. Bridge was in his room standing on his head against the wall. He had been having a hard time gathering his thoughts about an earlier battle he had that day. When the Sentinel Knight appeared Bridge fell over on to his side.

"Wait I remember reading about you during out lessons in Ranger History." Bridge says but for some reason he just couldn't think of his name.

"Bridge I am the Sentinel Knight." He said and Bridge snapped his fingers and pointed at him nodding his head, to say he remembers now. "Your assistance is needed in the past." He said just before explaining the situation to him.

"Well I am in but I need to go tell the commander that I am leaving." Bridge says as he starts to leave the room.

"No need Bridge you will be returned here only a few moments after we left." He said and the two disappeared.

--

Kira was sitting in her loft in New York playing a song on her guitar and writing notes on some paper in front of her.

"Kira Ford the world is in grave need of your help once more." The Sentinel Knight says to her.

Kira falls backward out of the chair she was in caught of guard by the sudden presence. And quickly got to her feet ready to fight.

"No need to call on him. I came here as a friend to get you not him." The Sentinel Knight told her as he could tell she was about to contact her fiancée.

"How did you know I could contact Nathan like that?" She asked confused but still hadn't given up her defensive stance.

He then explains the situation to her and why her she is needed to help.

"Alright lets go." She said as her bracelet changed into her morpher.

'Odd it took so much more power then the others to re energize her powers..' The Sentinel Knight thought as the two disappeared.

--

Tori Hanson is walking along the secret beach she and her friends use when a Mysterious golden figure appeared before her. She dropped her surf board and got back into a fighting stance.

"Tori Hanson do not fret. I am the Sentinel Knight and the world is in need of your services as a ranger once more." He said just before explaining the situation to her about the new team and the threat that removed there powers.

"I'm in no way am I going to back down when the world needs my help." She said as her morpher appeared on her arm. She looked at it confused she didn't have it before.

"Your powers have been restored and now we must go." He said and the two disappeared much like he did with Adam earlier.

--

Adam is approached by the Sentinel Knight one day when he was alone in his dojo back in Angel Grove. He had and Tanya were there for two weeks to take care of things while his employees took a much needed vacation.

"Adam Park I am afraid the world needs your help once again." The mysterious gold figure says to Adam. Lucky for the knight he was incorporial as Adam's foot went through his head. "No need to fight me for I will take you to the battle."

"Well I thought there was that new team to take care of things?" Adam asked confused he remembered seeing reports on the news about them. He still couldn't believe there identities were public.

The Sentinel Knight tells Adam who he is and what happened to the Overdrive rangers.

"So which costume do you want me to come back as?" He asked but seeing as the enemy he was to face it brought a smile to his face. "Let me guess I get to use the Black Mighty Morphin powers again."

The Sentinel Knight nods and places a spectral hand on Adam's shoulder and uses his energy to reconnect him to the morphing grid. "There Adam you are re-powered and here is your knew morpher since that last one was so heavily damaged."

Adam looks at the morpher and couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he looks at it. "Man the guys are gonna flip when they hear about this."

"I will now send you to where you need to be." And with that the two of them disappeared.

--

The overdrive rangers are in the underground base beneath the Hartford mansion.

"Any luck yet dad?" Mack operation overdrive red ranger.

Mr. Hartford let out a sigh. "No somehow Thrax has torn the morphing grid which has blocked all access to your powers." He said placing the damage overdrive morpher on the table.

"Sure the morphers themselves can be fixed. But even the most sophisticated repair program can't fix the grid." Rose said shaking her head.

"Then that's it. It's over we are no longer power rangers." Dax said sadly.

"Guys the evil alliance is wasting no time in searching for the jewels. Reports are coming in from all over the world." Spencer said as he walked into the room.

"Well then not much longer and they will come here for the two we have." Will said as he was examining his damaged morpher.

"We can't let that happen! We need to take the fight to them." Mr. Hartford said looking at the rangers.

"But without our ranger powers?" Ronny said not convinced.

"You still have your genetically enhanced skills." He said trying to help them understand they aren't helpless.

"Dad's right we have to try." Mack said getting up to go choose a location. The other rangers nod feeling the encouragement from the confidence of their leader.

"I believe you should head to Stone Henge to take on Kamdor and Mig." Spencer said as he was scanning locations.

"Right." All the rangers say running out to their transport.

"Sir I believe you should have a look at this." Spencer says calling over Mr. Hartford.

"What is it Spence?" Mr. Hartford asked as walked over. Spencer just indicated the screen and enlarged a video feed of what appears to be a guy taking on Flurious in New York city.

"Is he crazy taking on Flurious like that?" Mr. Hartford asked as he looked at the screen.

The man was holding his own fairly well against Flurious. He was using Flurious' own chillers as shields to block the blasts. And this was only infuriating Flurious. How dare a mere human defy him in such a way.

--

At Stone Henge the Overdrive Rangers were struggling to get back to there feet to continue the fight. As Kamdor and Mig are about to strike Kamdor quickly jumps out of the way as vines trap Mig.

"What the?" Kamdor said as he looks at the trapped Mig. "Huh who are you?" Kamdor demanded as he looked at what appeared to be a green power ranger.

"Surprise." Xander said as he spun his magi staff in his hand.

Just as Kamdor is about to rush the new ranger arrival he is blasted off his feet.

The one who blasted Kamdor laughs a bit as he walked out of the smoke. "Hello" Bridge said as he stood holding his blasters morphed as the red SPD ranger.

Mig finally breaks out of the make shift vine cage. He roars as pieces of it are sent in all directions. His mocking laughter was cut short as a blade was brought across his mid section by the dino thunder yellow ranger. The yellow ranger lands on top of one of the stones. "It's great to be back." Kira said as she looked at the two enemies.

Kamdor roared in frustration as he got back to his feet. His attention was pulled away as someone new yelled.

"Hey! Watch out." A female voice called. Just before a blue streak appeared and struck Kamdor multiple times knocking him back over to Mig. "Let the games begin." Said Tori the blue ninja storm ranger as she faced her opponents who know stood back to back.

The two villains look over just as a crack in the ground was racing toward them. The two villains screamed as an explosion sent them flying through the air.

Mack couldn't believe his eyes it was the black mighty morphin power ranger wielding his power axe. As well as four other rangers from various teams.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help." Adam said as the other four suited up rangers stood next to him.

The overdrive rangers all had looks of astonishment on their faces. And when they got to their feet the other rangers had moved to intercept Mig and Kamdor.

"Who are they?" Ronny asked not sure exactly what she was looking at.

"I don't know but I like the suits!" Dax said excited.

Rose's eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her face. "They're power rangers!"

Mig and Kamdor were upset to see more rangers since they were supposed to of gotten rid of them.

"Thrax did tell us there would be more rangers." Kamdor said clearly upset.

"Maybe he's not such a great leader after all." Mig said as he and Kamdor left the battle field to go talk to Thrax about this.

"Power Down." The five rangers said in unison once Mig and Kamdor left.

"Thanks! Whoever you are?" Mack said as he and the other overdrive rangers approached the others.

"We're glad to help." Adam said as he Tori, Xander, Bridge, and Kira walked over to them.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Dax said looking at the other team of rangers.

"I will answer all of your questions." The Sentinel Knight said as he appeared between the two teams.

"But maybe this isn't the best place." Tori said looking around.

"Well lets head back to our base and we can talk there." Rose said as she and her team turned to head back to their transport and followed by the five assorted rangers.

"Man this is way better then a hallow tree." Xander said as they followed the overdrive rangers into the base under the Hartford Mansion. "Yep this'll do." He said looking at the base.

The two teams lined up across from each other. "So you all have been rangers before." Will said with a smirk on his face.

Four of them nodded and Bridge raised his hand. "Yeah well except for me I am not a ranger yet. Well I will be." Bridge said gaining confused looks from the others as he explains his story. "Or rather will be." He said scratching his own head.

"Makes sense to me!" Dax said with a smile. Which was responded to with a smile and a nod from Bridge.

"Well in any case welcome. We're so glad to have you here." Mr. Hartford said truthfully to the other rangers.

"I asked these former rangers to help in this time of crisis. I was able to channel some of my remaining energy to restore their powers." Said the Sentinel Knight after he appeared between the teams again.

"Hey we're happy to help. Once a Ranger.." Adam began. "Always a Ranger." The other four finished with smiles on their faces.

"As guardian of the jewels it is my job to make sure they are safe. That is why I have asked Adam, Bridge, Xander, Tori, and Kira to replace you as the new team of power rangers." Sentinel Knight said seriously before disappearing to rest.

The alarm sounded and suddenly stopped three times in the last thirty minutes leaving all of them confused.

"What is going on?" Mack asked he was tired of hearing the noise and it being a false alarm.

"I don't know it's just one of the alliance of evil shows up somewhere in the world and vanishes almost as quickly." Mr. Hartford said as he began to try and view the footage from the battles. Then the alarm went off again this time it wasn't just a false alarm.

"Okay Rangers this one is real. Kamdor, Mig, and Miratrix have just showed up again at Stone Henge." Mr. Hartford said.

"Right lets go rangers." Adam said and the other four followed him out.

"Man it sucks just sitting around here." Mack said as the others went upstairs to find something to do.

"It will be okay Mack. I am not giving up on getting your guys powers back." Mr. Hartford said to his son.

They sat and watched the battle with the other rangers. It was going just fine for them till Moltor showed up. And they looked on in horror as it appeared that Kira was about to fall to Moltor. But before the villain could strike the final blow he went flying in the other direction. Only there was nothing there to of done it.

"Dad what was that?" Mack asked looking at the screen closer. "How did she do that I didn't even see her move?"

"I don't know Mack I just don't know." Mr. Hartford said he was a confused as his son.

Adam and the other three rangers regrouped around Kira. "Kira glad to see your okay." Adam said as Tori helped her up. As their enemies all fled in the confusion of what happened. The rangers went back to the jet they used to get there.

Kira kept staring out the window as the clouds moved along behind them.

"Hey are you okay?" Tori said moving up and sitting next to the yellow ranger.

Kira smiled at the ninja next to her. "Yeah I am. I truly am."

Tori smiled at her fellow female ranger. "I am glad you gave us a scare out there when that Moltor guy showed up. So how did you pull off that scream of yours when I didn't even hear it?" Tori asked knowing that was the only power she had that could of sent Moltor flying like that. At least it was when she fought against and with her when Mesogog and Lothor teamed up.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the mansion. And when they entered the rec room where the overdrive rangers were they heard music and all of the rangers were dancing.

Xander smiled and joined in the fun. "Yeah know that is much better then those mopey faces I saw earlier." He said.

Tori dragged Bridge over and they started to dance as well.

Adam and Kira went over to a corner of the room to talk. "Kira am I mistaken or were you saved out there by someone?" Adam asked he had tried to get to Kira but Kamdor prevented him.

She was about to say something when the song changed.

"Oh I love this song!" Ronny said as she ran over and turned the music up. And when the song started. Adam and Kira both looked at each other and smiled.

Ronny ran over and grabbed Kira's hand dragging her off to dance.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Trini said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Kira and Kendrix who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Trini said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Trini said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Trini said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

They all relaxed after the song ended.

"Man I wish I knew who the one who sings that song is." Rose said she hadn't heard it before. But she had to admit it was really good.

"Yeah it just started on the radio a few days ago. I have scene pictures of him he is totally hot. I hope he is single because I totally want to get with him." Ronny said and frowned when everyone but Kira laughed at her.

Tori and Adam shared a knowing look. "Ronny I think Kira might have something to say about that." Adam said still laughing a bit. And Kira blushed and looked at the floor.

"What Kira you want to date him too?" Ronny asked confused.

That last comment made Tori laugh even harder. "You might say that." She said grabbing Kira's hand and showing the others the ring.

The guys on the overdrive team looked at it and Will frowned he thought Kira was cute and had thought about asking her out.

"Wait no your not! That isn't what kind of ring I think it is." Rose asked moving to look at it closer.

"So are you and he?" She said working the idea in her head but Kira answered her before she could say it.

"Yes Nathan Mitchel the one who sings that song is my fiancée. We are actually getting married in about a year and 3 month's." She said.

"Man and just when I found a celebrity crush my new friend has to go and ruin it by being engaged to him. Awe who am I kidding. I am totally happy for you as long as I can come to the wedding." Ronny said happily.

"Oh course I would love it if all of you attended it. You guys would also get to meet a lot of the other past rangers." She said with a smile.

Rose had listened to the two talk and as her mind raced to remember that name she just heard Kira mention. "What is this the same Nathan Mitchel that graduated college by the time he was 17. Oh man what a small world I haven't him in ages." Rose said with smile on her face when Kira nodded her head yes.

"Wait you know Nathan? How?" Ronny asked wondering how her friend could hide the fact that she knew someone so famous.

"Guys I'm going to go see if Andrew needs any help." Adam said leaving to let the younger rangers talk. He may not be as smart as Billy, Trini, Nathan, or Hayley but he still knew a thing or two. So he made his way down into the underground base.

"Well you see like him I have dealt with being a child prodigy. He really helped my out during my first few years in college. It was really hard being so much younger then the others. Most students treat you like a kid while some professors are just upset so see someone so young and yet so smart. Nathan had been dealing with that problem for two years prior to my getting to the school." She said remembering with mixed emotions one it was sad because of how she hated it at first and happy once she met her good friend. "You see I had retreated into my room and rarely left except for like class. I couldn't handle dealing with the other students. And about two months into the year I was just about to quit school. Then one day when I was going to go get some lunch I met a boy who was only about a year or so older then I was. I saw him sitting under a tree eating a sandwich. At first I thought he may of just been someone's kid brother who tagged along to school that day or a professors kid. But as I walked over I saw the books he had were way to advanced."

Everyone was listening to the story intently. "Come on so did you approach him then?" Tori asked she never got to hear about Nathan's school life.

Rose sighed and looked at the floor. "Actually I was to chicken to go talk to him. So I turned to go back to my dorm. But as I turned I walked right into two older male students who got upset that I made them drop their lunch. I apologized and offered to pay for it but he said that wasn't good enough. One of them said I would have to start doing his work for him because he knew I was a child genius. When I tried to run one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me back." A tear rolled down her cheek. She could still remember how scared she was at that moment.

"Wow Rose from they way you seem now I never would of guessed you had it so bad." Mack said moving up to sit next to her and put and arm around her.

"Yeah well you can blame Nathan for that." She said smiling at Mack. "You see when I was about to start to scream for help the boy actually stepped in. He was so brave these guys were easily twice his size. He came up and said that they needed to learn how to treat a lady. The older boy threw me to the side and I hit the ground pretty hard. They both stepped up to the boy and got in his face. There were some words thrown back and forth but I couldn't hear I was to freaked out to think straight. Then one of them threw a punch at him which to my surprise never found its mark. The boy moved to the side and as the guys friend started in as well it was the wildest thing I had ever seen. No matter how hard they tried they could not hit him. It was as if he really wasn't there. But I knew differently once they got him cornered with his back to a wall. I was so afraid the boy was going to get hurt at that point. Only he did something I didn't see coming he went on the offensive and easily took down the bigger guys. They ran off quick hoping no one saw them lose to the little punk kid." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"So what happened next. Him defending you sounds like Nathan. But knowing him he approached you after that acting all like Mr. Cool." Kira said rolling her eyes. She loved Nathan to death but that guy would always defend someone in trouble no matter what.

"Yeah actually he walked over and helped me up. He apologized for them and introduced himself. And we spent the rest of the day talking. I found out he was just like me another young genius having to deal with others prejudices over our ages. We had quickly become friends at that point. And if it wasn't for him encouraging me to start talking to the older students saying they weren't all bad. I would still be the incredibly shy genius girl." Rose said looking at the others.

"So what happened how come you haven't seen him in a long time?" Ronny asked curious.

"Well actually I saw him at the lecture I was giving before coming to operation overdrive. But there was an emergency in the science lab where one of the professors was messing with one of my inventions and it went haywire. So I didn't get to talk to him then. The last time I saw him before that was after he graduated the year before I did. I actually lost his contact information and when I moved to a different school for grad school he no longer had a way to contact me either. So it does make me happy to see he is doing so well. He has a beautiful fiancée, it appears that his talent in music didn't go to waste, but it is ashame to not hear anything on the scientific front form him." She said but before anymore more could be said the alarm sounded.

Rose and Mack went down to watch the battle. Mack was curious if Kira would do what she did to Moltor again in this fight. Since Rose would probably be able to tell them what it was. The Five assorted rangers appeared in a park to find Moltor ,Mig and Bengalo digging for something.

"Hold it right there!" Tori called to the villains who looked up at them.

"Oh look the rangers." Mig said with a little laugh.

"Yeah I wonder if that yellow one will use that strange power to knock Moltor on his butt again." Bengalo said as he looked over at Mig.

"I have had enough of this!" Moltor said summoning his Lava Lizards. "And that little yellow will be going down this time. You two keep the other rangers busy!"

And with that the battle lines were drawn. The fear cats along with some Lava Lizards attacked four of the rangers. While Moltor engaged Kira.

"You know you can't beat me you only got close by catching me by surprise!" Kira said as she circled Moltor with her Ptera grips in hands as she rushed to Moltor. Kira knew she couldn't keep this up to long and unknown to her Moltor had a plan for the ranger and had Miratrix sneak attack the unsuspecting yellow ranger.

Adam and the other four had sent the fear cats running and easily handled the Lava Lizards. They looked over and saw Kira on the ground before Moltor and Miratrix. Tori, Bridge, and Xander were about to charge forward to help their friend and fellow ranger when Adam stopped them.

"Adam get out of the way she needs our help!" Tori said with tears in her eyes seeing her friend in that situation.

--

Next time: On know what is going to happen next. Is Adam betraying the team? Or does he know something he isn't letting on to?

A/N: I have most of the next chapter written so it shouldn't be up before to long. And how did the chapter flow was it to quick of a jump into the once a ranger thing? Or did the transition go okay. Well anyway please review and tell me what you thought. And if there are anythings left open from the first story you would like to see resolved just let me know and I will work it into the story. And if I can't a little one shot can always be written to take care of it for you.

Added Disclaimer: The nursery rhyme is 'Me and My Teddybear' I don't remember who it is by but it certainly wasn't me. And the Song of Nathan's is "It's My Life' by Bon Jovi with minor alterations to the names. Where it says Trini in the above lyrics is actually the name Frankie. And where Kira and Kendrix names are it is really Tommy and Gina.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. All I claim is Nathan, Jill, and Charlotte.

--

"Guys just wait. She is fine trust me." Adam said as he turned to watch. The others were confused but since Adam was the leader they hoped he knew what he was talking about.

Then like before just as Moltor was about to strike in a flash he was sent flying and Miratrix found there was a sword at her throat.

Adam smiled happily behind his helmet he had been right. And before them stood the Dino Thunder green ranger.

"Who's that?" Xander asked confused to see another ranger wearing his color.

"Only one of the best rangers to ever wear the uniform." Bridge said with a smile he remembered reading about him in ranger history at the academy. But inside he was screaming about something else only he knew he couldn't tell since it would change history.

"Yeah those two stand no chance." Tori said.

Miratrix stood wide eyed with fear freezing her body. She even dropped her swords. "Where did you come from?" She asked her voice clearly shaken. Moltor was getting up off the ground at that point. He took off as the other four rangers walked toward him.

"Now you have two choices. You can try to fight me here and now, or you can leave with your life right now!" The new ranger said his voice extremely cold. Miratrix quickly vanished not wanting to test this new ranger, his voice told her all she needed. Besides look at what he did to Moltor anyone who could do that wasn't to be messed with.

The new ranger turned and looked at the unmorphed form of Kira. What was it about her that drew the villains to attack her like that. It is almost as if they knew she was meant for something greater and needed to stop her before that came about. He quickly powered down and picked her up. As he cradled her in his arms he spoke to her. "Come on rock star. I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner." He said as he walked over to the others.

Adam and the others ran up to him. "Nathan good to see you again." Nathan raised and eyebrow when the black ranger talked to him. "Adam why did those powers return to you? I figured Zack would be the one to eventually get those back not you." He said as they powered down. "Tori it's good to see you again. To bad it isn't under better reasons." He said and she simply smiled at him.

He then turned to the one in red who seemed to be a little to excited. "Okay why is he so excited?" Nathan asked confused since as far as he knew he had never met him before.

"I think he is happy that you showed up just in time to save Kira." Xander said. "The names Xander. It is always good to meet a ranger of the same color." He said extending his hand to Nathan. But felt sort of silly when Nathan looked at his hand and motioned to the girl in his arms preventing him from shaking his hand.

"It's good to meet you both. So do you guys have some mode of transport around here or do I get to play taxi?" Nathan said looking at the others.

"Actually think you could play taxi? They kind of blew up our ride." Adam said pointing to the destroyed truck behind them.

"No problem. Okay everyone if you can place a hand on my back." And as soon as everyone did he teleported to just outside the Hartford Mansion. He knew where it was since he had been monitoring the others to make sure they were okay. "Lead the way." He said as he followed them in.

They found the overdrive rangers in the rec room once again. Nathan walked over and laid Kira down on the couch he knew she would wake up shortly with only a minor head ache.

Ronny, Will, Dax, and Tyzon instantly ran up to the other four rangers.

"What happened?" Will said seeing Kira unconscious.

"Who's that?" Dax asked pointing to Nathan.

Tyzon stayed quite since the other rangers were all speaking the questions he had.

"I think I can handle the questions." Nathan said walking over to them. "Kira was singled out because of what I did in an earlier battle when I attacked Moltor and disappeared before he knew what hit him and he could strike her. Only I appeared in time again to save her. I just wish I could of gotten there just a little faster." He said.

Ronny couldn't contain it any longer. "Your him. Your him." She said excitedly causing the other four rangers to laugh. She then ignored them and turned to the members of her team. "It's Nathan. The one who sings the song and is engaged to Kira!" She said.

"Rose is gonna flip when she sees him." Tyzon said remembering the story from earlier.

The four overdrive rangers ran out of the room to go get Mack and Rose to tell them the news. And as they left the room Adam tells him the names of the Overdrive Rangers and which color they are. Kira began to wake up. "Man was I dreaming or did Nathan save me back there and with his ranger powers?" Kira said rubbing her head and looking at the others looking at her with big smiles on their faces. "Hey guys what is with the silly grins on your face?" She asked and they moved to the side to reveal Nathan standing behind them. Kira smiled brightly as he moved over to her.

"Hey beautiful. Sorry I didn't get there sooner." He said sitting down next to her.

"Well now that you are here I don't have to worry anymore about you going out there and fighting alone anymore." She said and Nathan looked at her confused and was about to say something but she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "Remember I can keep track of you just as you can me. I know you were the reason behind those false alarms we had been getting earlier." She said and then she hit him in the chest before pulling him into a hug. "You need to stop that."

"Alright I promise to try and not run off to fight alone. As long as next time you get asked to come fight you tell me." He said and she looked at him angrily but her eyes softened knowing that he could never stand aside when someone needed help not to mention she did forget to tell him about this.

Just then Rose ran into the room to see if it was true. Her long time friend was really here. "Nathan!" She screamed running toward him. And if it wasn't for the fact that Kira was leaning on him she would of tackled him she was so excited to see him again.

"No way my little shy friend Rose is a ranger!" He said with a smile on his face. "I don't think I would of ever guessed that one. I could only see you in a more of a Hayley roll. But then again I guess I did teach you well. So you must of continued practicing after we lost contact."

Rose glared at him but couldn't help but smile. "Hey now is that how you great an old friend?" She said faking to be hurt. Only she knew that was just how Nathan was.

"Oh little Rosie. How you hurt me with your words." He said laughing while shaking his head.

"So your a former ranger. In a way it doesn't surprise me." She said grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Kira and Nathan.

"Well not just a former ranger." He said and looked at all the others. " Does having three powers at once make it a thrice removed or because I had them together mean once?" He asked slightly confused but it didn't help how he had just confused everyone else.

"Man you sounded like Bridge just then." Adam said laughing. Which in turn caused everyone else to laugh as well.

"Is that a bad or a good thing?" Nathan asked not sure. But seeing as how the man is a Ranger it couldn't be all bad. He also rarely talked like that so if it was bad it was only a once in a while slip up.

Bridge only smiled at these statements. He couldn't wait to get back to the future and tell the guys who he had gotten to fight with again and for the first time. Man they would all be so jealous.

"So are you going to stick around and help them take on Thrax?" Rose asked hoping he would say yes. It would help her make up her mind to stay even though she didn't feel needed around here anymore. She was brought to be a ranger and since her powers were gone it just didn't feel right to stay.

"Well I think it would be fitting for me to take on Thrax and rather funny at the same time. Him being the son of two of the original rangers villains. And me the son of two of the original rangers." He said and looked back at the other rangers as the Sentinel Knight appeared.

"Well I see now why it took so much power to reconnect Kira's powers then the others. It seems your gems were still linked." He said looking at Nathan and even though it was an unforeseen bonus for the new team he was glad to have him here.

"Yeah well lucky for you goldie. Because if anything had happened to her while she was here your spectral butt would have been kicked into the next millennium." He said in utter seriousness which did earn him a slap to the back of the head and a kiss on the cheek from Kira.

"Yes well it seems your faith in her abilities is lacking." The Sentinel Knight said as a retort to Nathan's statement.

"Oh believe me I have faith in her and these other rangers." He said getting off the couch for the first time suddenly. He didn't give any warning so Kira landed flat on the couch looking rather perturbed about it. "It's just I know first hand the fact that even with all the power a ranger still is only mortal. So you will forgive me for acting like this but I hope when this is all said and done you somehow become corporeal, just so I can kick your shinny metal ass."

The other overdrive rangers, Andrew Hartford, Adam, and Spencer came in the room as Nathan threatened the Sentinel Knight. Everyone that knew Nathan looked on in shock about it.

"Well your confidence is amazing young Nathan, but you would have a hard time accomplishing said fact if I were restored." Said SK as he stared at ranger in his face.

"Oh you can believe that if you want but trust me. You will be surprised what I can do when under the proper motivation." Nathan said only to have Adam put a hand on his shoulder. He and Kira both noticed something in Nathan's eyes neither of them had seen in a long time. They had actually flashed green but it seemed to even hold a tint of white.

"Nathan man calm down. Any villain who has gone against you would attest to that fact. Especially two that we faced today." Adam said pulling his 'Nephew' away from the Sentinel Knight.

Andrew walked over to were Adam and Nathan were talking. "Wait your that fool who took on Flurious and his chillers without ranger powers." Mr. Hartford said looking at the young adult in front of him.

Nathan turned to look at the man who just called him a fool. "Yes that would be me. And I agree it was foolish, but to protect family I would do anything." He said looking at Mr. Hartford directly in the eyes.

Kira walked over and thought about what Nathan was up to earlier when she was contacted to come here. "Wait no he didn't show up when you and Jill were out!" Kira said her voice full of concern for the 12 year old girl.

"Yeah I took on Flurious and the chillers as they are called so she could get back to our place where I originally thought you were. And she called my cell once I knew she was safe and could stop playing make the bad guy take out his own minions while making sure I didn't get hurt." He said moving away from Andrew Hartford. "And before you ask Kira I made sure to take Jill to Mom and Dad's since Jason and Trini were still out of town."

Andrew looked dumbfounded and felt utterly foolish. "I am sorry it's just I know how powerful Flurious is even with ranger powers he is a difficult adversary. So I couldn't see why someone would be fool hardy enough to take him on former ranger or not." Andrew said extending his hand to the man before him. "I am Andrew Hartford owner of this house and financier of the overdrive rangers."

"I know who you are. I have a close connection with the company you got some of your equipment from." He said shaking the man's hand.

"Well sure he fought without ranger powers but didn't you essentially send your team to do the same before we got there to save them?" Kira asked putting an arm around Nathan's waist.

"Well I uh um.." Mr. Hartford was finding it hard to think of why it was okay to send them in then he remembered. "Well they have genetically enhanced gifts which would help them out. And there was more then just one of them." He said confidently.

"What like this?" Nathan said as two duplicates of himself stood on either side of Andrew while the original still stood in front of him.

"Or how about this?" One duplicate said as it and the other one vanished and reappeared around the room at random.

"You see your team of rangers isn't the first to have powers when out of uniform. So Mr. Billionaire don't go judging people before you know all the facts." Nathan said as his duplicates disappeared.

The rangers who didn't know of Nathan's abilities looked on in amazement.

"And here I thought that our magical abilities or her ninja ones were as cool as it got." Xander said shaking his head with a smile.

"Oh well my powers are actually a unforeseen side effect. The ability to teleport is the only one I originally would of ended up with. But when my body was forced to deal with having three sets of ranger powers flowing through it the multiples came about. And I was kind of surprised that when I lost my powers that I could still do the whole duplicate thing." Nathan said remembering. That and he hoped that when these powers were lost again after this if they were it wouldn't leave him so sore and dead like the for over a week.

"Nathan the other four and I are going to Angel Grove to go pick up some things that will hopefully restore these guys powers." He said and then walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "I need you here to keep the overdrive rangers from quitting and leaving." Adam said patting Nathan on the shoulder.

Nathan nodded and split into three. "You guys be careful." He said as he watched them all leave before turning to Rose. "Hey lets go see what we can do down in the lab. I am curious to see if we mesh in that environment like we used to." He said and the two of them went down into the command center.

Then the other two duplicates walked over to the other rangers. "So who wants to spar?" One duplicate said and the all the male rangers except Mack agreed. "Mack what are you going to do?" Nathan asked. "I am just going to go read one the books I have been meaning to finish." Mack said as the other guys and Nathan headed over to an empty room.

"So Ronny anything you want to do?" The last duplicate said standing in front of Ronny. Then he remembered where he had seen her before she was a professional racecar driver. "How about you and I go for a run. And if you happen to have super speed your not allowed to use it that would be just cheating." He said looking at her.

Her eyes lit up a bit he had just challenged her to a race. Oh she was going to kick his butt. Then he said no super speed. "Oh give me a minute to go get changed and your on." She said running off to change into some running clothes and shoes.

Nathan smiled as he started to stretch. If things went well he would certainly keep them from leaving before their powers were restored. Andrew walked over and place a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Thank you I was beginning to think they were all about to quit since they had no powers." Mr. Hartford said as he went to go to his office.

--

Nathan and Rose in the command center. The two of them had meshed in the lab working together as if they were actually one person. They were fixing the morphers with little trouble, Nathan was hoping that whatever it was that Adam was going to get would work.

"Rose it is kinda scary!" He said looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah it is that we still work so well together in a lab." She said handing him a morpher to finish while she grabbed another one to begin working on the circuitry.

"Well I guess it must come from the fact that we still completely trust the other." He said with a small laugh. "You always have been one of my best friends even though we lost contact."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Till joining the rangers you were really the only person I considered to be my best friend." She said still working.

"So are you and that Mack guy a couple?" He asked curious he had noticed the way they looked at each other.

She almost dropped the her tools when he said that. "Wh -What gave you that idea. Mack and I are just friends. Besides I think he would be more into a girl like Ronny. You know beautiful, energetic, confident, strong." She said trying hard to hide the sigh from Nathan.

"Oh come on rose. You are all of those same things you just described Ronny as. You are very beautiful. And I don't know anyone as excited or energetic as you over new things. You are a confident person unless that is all an act I saw before at that lecture in London. And strong man girl you are incredibly strong, look at what you went through at a young age just because of your intelligence. Seriously not many could of dealt with that you know. Many would of hid how smart they were if they dealt with what you did." He said hoping that she would understand what he was saying. "Any guy would be crazy not to see any of those things in you. And believe me I think Mack certainly sees it. I have seen the way he looks at you Rosie."

"Nathan you are just saying those things because you are my friend." She said putting down the morpher.

"No I am not Rose. And I don't care if you don't believe me because I will always know the truth. You will two when either you or Mack act upon the feelings you have for the other." Nathan said picking back up the morpher.

--

Nathan and the three males of the overdrive team.

"So which of you has the most martial arts experience?" Nathan asked and Dax was the one pointed to. "Alright Dax I will spar with you first. While we are doing that. You three stretch and pay attention you may notice things to help in your matches as well as help improve Dax's abilities."

Nathan stepped into the center of the room and took a defensive stance. "When ever you are ready Dax." He said letting him take the first move. Nathan took the down Dax, then Will, then Tyzon. And he fought the same each time. And every time it took longer to defeat his opponent and they got that much closer to winning. When Dax had come up they all had been in a match and watched two so the others could all call to Dax what would be effective. And that was when Mack was able to pull off a draw against Nathan which made the four rangers cheer with excitement.

"Good know you guys are understanding some of the other things teammates can do to aid one another. And I know that now any one of you can match me individually at the current level we are fighting." Nathan said breathing becoming harder.

"So Nathan why was it you fought so similarly each battle?" Tyzon asked out of curiosity.

"Well you see not many of the bad guys you will face will fight with similar tactics every time you face them. Like Moltor that poor fellow is one of the most predictable fools out there. And Flurious will always resort to using that staff of his while calling on his chillers to engage you. So you see with this exercise I have shown you how to adapt to them. And at the same time you will be able to pick up any variances just like you did in these fights." Nathan said remembering it from when he took on Zeltrax rather often that cyborg was so stuck in his ways it was rather sad.

"Well what if we run into someone that picks up on that and changes their fighting style completely?" Dax asked.

"Well that can happen. I myself usually do switch up styles during a fight. They way I fought you four is how I usually start out a battle using. But I do have other ways of fighting to use to go against multiple opponents compared to single ones. But I have seen each of you fight now and can tell that you will do just fine when you get your powers back. This world is in excellent hands with the six of you fighting for it." Nathan said with a smile and it did brighten each of there moods a bit.

"Nathan man how did you become such a fearsome fighter?" Will asked shaking his head.

"Well I have been training in the martial arts from about the age of four and have been taught several different styles. I learned from Jason the first red ranger to fight with ferocity and power. And from Trini the first yellow I learned to fight with a calm and calculating mind. And from my Mom I learned how to fight in very unorthodox way mixing gymnastics and martial arts. Then there is what Zack taught me to fight using an imaginary inner music mixing dancing with my fighting. And it is fun to throw off an opponent using moves from all of them. But according to the other guys on the Dino Thunder team with me the one that scared them the most was when I mixed Zack and Jason's styles. They were also happy that I never fight them using it. Sorry if that sounded egotistical I didn't mean for it too." He said looking at the other four who looked as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Wait you were taught by the original ranger team that worked out of Angel Grove?" Dax asked.

"Yeah well I am the child of two of the original team. That being the first pink ranger and the green then white ranger is my dad. And just so you know they were the same person before in weird ideas pop into your heads. And by the way all of the identities I have just told you can not be revealed to the public. Most ranger teams prefer their identities to remain a secret. You guys kinda broke the tradition about hiding who they were with out it needing to be done like the space rangers did." He said laughing a bit.

--

Nathan and Ronny were standing next to each other on the driveway to the Hartford mansion.

"If I win this you have to give me an autograph and write a song for me." She said in all seriousness to the man standing next to her.

"And what do I get if I win?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

She stood there and thought for a moment. She honestly couldn't think of anything besides she knew he wasn't going to win. She has never lost a race on foot or behind the wheel of a car. "I will name my first born child after you if it is a boy or Kira if it is a girl." She said looking at him. "Both are great names and I don't think you are going to win anyway." She said.

"Okay wow just so you know when I win you won't have to do that. I want you to be free to name your children any name when the time comes." He said getting into a runners stance.

"On your mark get set go!" Ronny called out and the two took off running. The worst part was with the bet they forgot to determine the finish line. As they were running neck and neck Ronny couldn't believe some one could keep up with her pace. Mack was the closest on the team and even he came no where near close enough.

Then suddenly the Sentinel Knight appeared in front of them. As he had previously in front of the other overdrive rangers. Ronny and Nathan came to an abrupt halt ripping some of the grass under their feet from it.

"What is it Knight?" Ronny asked since he really only appeared when something was wrong.

"I fear Mack is in need of help. I talked to him about the sword that could end my existence. And he wanted to do something to prove he was still an asset to the team even without powers. So he left in search of the sword of Excelsior." The Sentinel Knight said looking at the two in front of him. Just then the knowledge of the other two selves entered his mind as they faded and rejoined him.

"Ronny grab my hand. I will take you to the others." He said holding out his hand which she quickly took and the two vanished.

--

A/N: Originally the Once a Ranger stuff was only going to be two chapters. But I decided to make it three. And after that the stuff behind the villain hinted at in the earlier chapters will start to take shape. So as always read and review. Plus any questions, ideas or things you would like to see in the story feel free to pm me and I will see what can be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers I only own what hasn't been in the show.

A/N: Not that it is a big deal and all but I used some curse words towards the end of the chapter. And here is the final part of the OAR section of this story. As always read and Review. Also sorry about the long delay in posting this, I had some trouble getting things the way I wanted it.

--

"Welcome to Angel Grove." Adam said as he and the other four walked into a warehouse. "It should be right around here somewhere." Adam said looking around.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Kira asked as she only saw lots of identical crates.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Adam said still looking at all the boxes hoping to spot it.

"Let me see if I can help." Bridge said with a confident smirk as he pulled off one of his black leather gloves. Everyone watched as he waved his hand in the air in front of him. "Guys! I am getting some strange energy coming from right over there." He said pointing to a stack of crates.

"Chillers." Adam said his voice almost seething with hate. The icy goons of Flurious came out from behind the crates to fight the rangers.

"It's time for plan Xander." Xander said moving up and leaning on a crate. "Good'ay. Names Xander. Let's just talk this one ov..." He was cut off when a chiller kicked him in the chest. At that all of the rangers rushed into battle.

She was fighting with renewed vigor knowing when she was done here that Nathan was back at the Hartford Mansion and away from the trouble. He was using all of her agility to strike at the chillers. And when she was finally able to get her group of several chillers in one area she backed off and took them down with her Ptera Scream.

Bridge fought his group of chillers using and unorthodox method fighting on top and around a crate.

Xander was fighting a group of chillers he wasn't as strong a stand up fighter as the other four he was with. But his strength laid in his magic. He jumped back and pulled out his wand, a vine erupted from the ground and lashed out at all the chillers around him. "Ah I love getting back to my roots." He said with a smile.

Tori was fighting using all of her martial arts skill gained from her time at the Wind Ninja Academy. She got a confident smile on her face. "Wave b-bye." She said sending a torrent of water from her hands taking out the chillers around her.

Adam's fight looked like a fight scene out of a Jackie Chan movie. He was throwing punches and kicks while jumping on and around the crates, a fork lift and what ever else that was around. And when the chillers surrounded him he took them all out with a savage split legged tornado kick. "It may be old school but it still gets the job done." He said looking at the other rangers who looked rather impressed with what they had just seen.

They all regrouped to continue the search and in a few minutes they stop in near a large crate marked with a black side with a yellow lightning bolt. "This is it!" Adam said running his hand over the top of the crate.

"You sure this can help?" Tori asked not sure what is in the crate.

"Never let me down before." Adam said with a smile.

--

Mack is standing in front of the warrior goddess statue that is holding the sword of excelsior. Just as Mack was stepping forward to grab the sword a silver metallic staff with a large Z on top of it appeared in his way.

"Thanks ranger with out you I would never of found the sword. It is thanks to you that the destruction of the Sentinel Knight will be soon." He swatted Mack away with his staff. "Now to get rid of you so no one will be in my way for the sword." He began to point his staff at Mack but before he could a blue blur kicked the staff out of the villains hand. A familiar asian man in blue stood there with a smile on his face.

"But Dax how?" Mack asked confused.

"I came with them!" Dax said pointing to the other Overdrive rangers as blur and flash of green caught everyone's attention as Nathan was now morphed holding Thrax's staff.

"The Sentinel Knight told us about the conversation you guys had. And I knew you were going to do something foolish so I had him get the others and Nathan to bring us to you when we found your location." Rose said with a smile very glad they had gotten there in time.

"No matter rangers the sword is still mine." Thrax said as he grabbed the handle of the sword only to be blasted away.

"You obviously don't know the whole legend Thrax. The sword belongs to the warrior goddess and only she can decide who gets the sword." Mack said with a cocky smile which caused the villain to become utterly furious.

"If I can't have the sword then I will just destroy you and then your planet." He said but suddenly his midsection was met with the pointed end of his father's staff. He let out a pained cry and glared at the ranger in green.

"Guys get the sword I will handle Thrax. And hurry I know the other rangers will be needing help soon." And with that both Nathan and Thrax vanished.

--

The two figures Thrax and Nathan appeared on a beach standing across from each other.

"You must have a death wish fighting me alone ranger." Thrax said as the two circled each other.

"Lets just say the problems of old are left to the new generation." Nathan said smugly taunting Thrax.

"My My ranger my parents went against the earths first group of rangers and though their monsters were defeated. They didn't meet their evil end till that wave of Zordon's eliminated the evil inside them. I assure you know that you will not win." He scowled as the ranger before him began to laugh. That laugh even unnerved him it was one that filled his body with fear. It reminded him so much of the evil green rangers laugh that his mother had created and once freed from her spell became the biggest thorn in his parents sides ever. "Who are you? There is no way you are the same ranger that fought against my parents so long ago your voice sounds to young."

With that Nathan demorphed and looked at Thrax as the villain appeared very shocked. "No it can't be you would be easily in your late thirties." Then the villain looked closer and he noticed that his eyes were different then that ranger but they were similar to another rangers he remembered from his parents rain as the great evils.

"I see you have figured it out now. That no I am not the ranger your mother turned into her evil green ranger. I am the son of two the greatest rangers who fought against your parents. And it is fitting that I be your end. What with you being the son of the evil my parents fought against as teens." With that Nathan charged forward as his ranger suit appearing over his body once more. The fight went one going back and forth for a while.

The Overdrive rangers had retrieved the sword and Mack saved the others by taking out the giant Vulturous they were fighting with the sword. The other rangers had gotten back to the command center under the Hartford mansion. The 11 rangers were talking about how the overdrive team saved them but there merriment was cut short as they saw Mr. Hartford and Spencer staring at one of the monitors with great interest and each held looks of fear on their faces.

"Dad, Spencer what's going on? We are back why aren't you happy?" Mack asked and when they two men moved away from the screen it showed Thrax and his alliance of evil standing before a barely standing form of Nathan who no longer was morphed and had cuts and bruises all over his body.

Kira felt her heart sink as she was looking at her fiancée barely standing. "No no this can't be happening. He promised that he wouldn't go off alone!" She screamed.

Mack through the sword into the wall cursing at himself. "Sentinel Knight there is your sword it can no longer harm you." He then moved over to Kira. "I am sorry Kira it is my fault if I hadn't gone alone after the sword Nathan and the others wouldn't of had to come an save me. And if it wasn't for him none of us would be standing here right now. He took on Thrax and told us to get the sword knowing that you guys would need our help." Mack looked at the floor unable to look the petite brunette in the face.

Kira turned to look at Mack she had a look of utter disbelief in her eyes. But before she could say anything the Sentinel Knight appeared between them restored no longer spectral. "Now is not the time Rangers. Now is the time to save one of your own." He said looking at them.

Then suddenly there was a flash and a five foot tall red and gold robot with a flying saucer shaped head appeared. "Am I late for the party?"

"Who are you?" Dax asked confused.

"Alpha 6 at your service." Alpha said.

"No time for that Alpha is it fixed." Adam said incredible anxious.

"Of course it is Adam. Now get out there and save that Ranger." Alpha said as Mr. Hartford checked using his computer.

"He did it the morphing grid is fixed!" He said happily.

"We got our Ranger powers back thanks Alpha!" Ronny said as she and the other Overdrive rangers cheered together.

"Now's not the time for that you all ready for action to repay our friend out there." Adam said. Quickly Adam, Bridge, Tori, Xander, Mr. Hartford, and Spencer handed the overdrive rangers there morphers.

"You know it lets do it Rangers." Mack said as they began to run out the door only to all feel a weird sensation and when the world re focused before their eyes they were on a cliff over looking the beach where the Alliance of Evil was still fighting with Nathan who was refusing to give up.

"Let's do it!" Mack called and all 10 of the rangers called out their response. "Ready!"

With that all of the Alliance of evil turned form Nathan to see the 11 rangers on the cliff.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam called.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!" Tori called.

"Dino Thunder Power up! Ha!" Kira called.

"SPD Emergency!"Bridge called.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" Xander called.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" The six Overdrive rangers called together.

"But how I took your powers away?" Thrax complained.

"Ha Ha you all stand no chance now look at the trouble you had with one ranger. Now you have to deal with 11." Nathan said his voice full of pain and happiness that this wasn't to be his end.

"That's what you thought." Dax said.

"But once a ranger." Mack said.

"Always a ranger!" All of the rangers including Nathan yelled. Even though he was hurt with Kira so close he could feel his strength growing slightly.

"Come my Evil Alliance!" Thrax yelled and all of the villains rushed toward the rangers. Only Thrax hung back and turned to Nathan.

"Kira get to Nathan. We all will handle the others." Adam said.

Nathan was looking at Thrax determination still in his eyes and he very pained stepped back into a defensive stance.

"Oh look at this the lone ranger still thinks he can fight." Thrax said laughing his staff was leveled at Nathan. Nathan braced for the blow but it didn't come. He looked up to see Kira battling with Thrax. He could barely stand on his own two feet. The fight was going well thanks to Kira's natural grace and speed.

Mack and Bridge were fighting together against Flurious. Will, Xander, and Dax took on the Fear Cats. Tori and Ronny took on Moltor and his Lava lizards. Adam and Tyzon teamed up to take on Kamdor, Miratrix and a large group of chillers.

Rose was at first just fighting with a group of Chillers that didn't take to long to finish off. She saw that Kira was starting to have trouble with Thrax and Nathan was in no shape to help. She knew that must have been eating him alive inside. She rushed over and together with Kira the two fought in almost perfect synchronization each using there sword. Nathan looked at his gem on his wrist wishing the shield had survived the fight with Mezogog. But that didn't matter know it could still giver her a power boost. It was all he could do to help her at this moment, his body couldn't handle the power to morph and he was simply to exhausted. So he concentrated on the gem and the link between them only the power felt different and yet similar. A stream of energy erupted from his gem into Kira's only it arched over to Rose as well as they fought. Both girls could feel a rush of energy filling them.

Thrax stepped back and his eyes widened as he looked at the two rangers before him. Each was beginning to glow and when the light faded each girl was wearing armor over their normal ranger suits. Kira's yellow dino thunder suit was now sporting the armor worn but the Green mighty morphin ranger and the dragon dagger in her left hand. While Rose's pink suit was now adorned with the protective armor the white tiger ranger had and Saba in her left hand. Nathan smiled as he noticed what had happened. He collapsed to the ground but remained conscious watching the two women fight with renewed fire. They girls shared a look and drew the new weapons back charging them with as much energy could before throwing them directly into Thrax's chest sending him flying back.

"I never thought that power would be my undoing." He choked out as he collapsed to the ground as his body exploded leaving only Zedd's staff behind. The other rangers had fought their respective opponents back into a huddled mass. And the Sentinel Knight appeared grabbing the staff of Zedd. "Thrax's evil legacy is over!" The Knight said as the other Rangers grouped around him.

"But we're not!" Kamdor shouted as he and the other Villains still standing regrouped and faced the rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Kira shouted.

"All together!" Mack shouted and each ranger produced a weapon.

Xander held his Magistaff ready. Bridge his SPD delta blasters. Tori had her Sonic Fin. Kira her Thundermax blaster. Adam had his blade blaster. Tyson held his Drive Detector in blaster mode. While Rose, Ronny, Will, and Dax had there Drive Defenders in blaster mode. Mack was wearing the Defender Vest while holding the Drill Blaster with the Sentinel Knight behind him leveling Zedd's staff at the villains. Nathan fortunatly for the rangers was behind them. With the resulting blast sent the villains flying in different directions. "Power Rangers forever!" Each ranger called as they spun around as a secondary explosion took place.

The six villains slowly got to their feet arguing about getting the jewels before the other each not liking how the Thrax ordeal worked out. They left to go heal their wounds before returning to the hunt for the jewels.

"Now that's what I call Ranger Power!" Mack said excited about the results of the battle.

"You got that right." Adam said and he and Mack shook hands. All the other rangers were staring at Kira and Rose who each still had the armors. But the two girls were over next to Nathan who had since lost consciousness. As Mack and Adam turned to the others they saw the armors fade off of the two female rangers.

"Woah how did you two get that awesome armor." Dax said.

Kira powered down and knelt beside Nathan pulling his upper body so that his head was resting in her lap. "Nathan transferred power from himself into me."

"And for some reason the power also flowed into me." Rose said both girls still looking at the one on the ground unconscious.

Mack looked down at Nathan and felt horrible, to him Nathan being hurt was all his fault. He looked over as a hand rested on each of his shoulders to see Adam on one side and Bridge on the other.

"Look you can't blame yourself for this." Bridge said hoping to lift the fellow red ranger's spirits.

"But if I hadn't gone after the sword. He wouldn't of had to fight Thrax alone. Not to mention the rest of the alliance." Mack said sorrow in his voice.

"Mack. Nathan knows the risks of being a ranger more then any other. Except for maybe one other. And I can assure you even if he knew this would happen to him he would do it all over again without hesitation." Adam said patting the young ranger on the shoulder.

"And Mack if not for going for the sword we probably wouldn't be having this conversation and Nathan again would have had to do the fight alone anyway." Tori said standing behind Kira and Rose.

"The five of us owe you more then we can say. Our fight against Vulturous would of ended badly leaving Nathan with no one to come to his aid. And for that I owe you not only my life but for his as well." Kira said tears streaming down her face now. Any anger she might of once had toward both Mack and Nathan was gone replaced by the joy that everything was okay.

"Guys lets get back so we can patch him up." Adam said as he walked over and picked up his nephew. And walked behind the other rangers. "I couldn't be more proud of you." Adam said quietly as the Sentinel Knight walked up beside Adam. "Still think he couldn't hold his own against you anymore?" Adam asked as the view of the world shifted and when it righted itself again all of them were standing in the command center under the Hartford mansion. Where Spencer had a medical bed set up and ready for Nathan. Adam laid him down on the bed.

When he turned around the Sentinel Knight was right there looking at Nathan. Adam smirked and knew what the Knight was thinking, the Knight had a new found respect for the warrior on the bed. Everyone started to leave the room, only to stop and turn when they heard a weak voice. "Did we win?" Nathan asked.

"Yes son you rangers saved the day." Spencer said looking at the boy. He wasn't sure where the boy got his will to fight. Then after the boy smiled and slipped back into a restful sleep his eyes fell on the others especially Kira. The look in the girls eyes told him everything. He gave her a reassuring smile he has used to calm everyone of the Overdrive rangers at one point or another. Once they had all left he began to clean the young man's wounds.

--

As soon as the were upstairs Kira rounded on Bridge tears still streaming from her eyes. The red rangers eyes went wide as his back met with the wall. The petite woman before him instilled such fear in him that he didn't think was possible. "Your from the future! You have to know what happens to all of us in between now and your time." Bridge nodded slowly as he felt a lump form in his throat. As much as he wanted to tell them all about it in hopes of changing things he just couldn't do it. "Tell me now what happens. I don't think I could survive seeing something like that happen to him again. And given his fathers luck with the fucking power I know it is bound to pull him back in again." She said loudly but her voice held no anger only sadness.

"Kira I can't tell you. It would alter the time line and who knows what the future will be like when I return to it. I am hoping with all my being that when I return that it is the same as I left it and my mere presence here hasn't drastically altered the future." Bridge said and saw the woman before him break. He quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. He knew that unfortunately that this was not the last time for a few of the former rangers in this room.

Adam and Tori quickly took Kira from Bridge and lead her to the room she had been staying in while here. It was late and Mr. Hartford had a room prepared for Adam, Bridge and Xander to share. And one for Tori and Kira to share. As much as they wanted to celebrate tonight none of them felt really up to it. So each made there way to their rooms.

Rose and Ronny were both having trouble sleeping. After seeing what happened to Nathan out there was affecting them both more then they knew. Rose entered the kitchen and saw Ronny sitting at the counter eating some peanut butter cup ice cream from the tub. "Can I get in on the gorging?" Rose asked with a laugh and Ronny slid her a spoon. She had a feeling that she wasn't the only one that could sleep that night. Rose smiled grabbing the spoon and sitting next to Ronny.

"Seeing Nathan like that kind of scared me more then I would like to admit." Ronny said looking to Rose.

Rose couldn't believe this Ronny was normally so fearless nothing could get her down. Well the only time she did see her slightly sad was when no one would play games with her because she took winning to seriously. But she got over that especially after she lost a game of foosball to Mack. "I know it has me spooked a bit as well."

"I just don't get it why would he stick his neck out there like that for us? He has the ability to teleport why didn't he just get out of there?" Ronny said before taking another bite of ice cream.

"Honestly it just isn't in him to run. Plus I think he was trying to buy us as much time as he could." Rose said taking a bite. It really bothered her to see Nathan like that mainly because he was a dear friend to her from back when she had none. "If he sees a fight as protecting others Ronny he is like you when you wanted to win at all costs. He will not quit till either he knows it is safe or he is well I think you get where I am going with that." Rose said taking a bite of ice cream.

Ronny shook her head at that thought. "He is so damn stubborn to think that he needs to do something like that." She said taking another bite of ice cream. "Rose what did it feel like when you were wearing that armor?" She asked a little jealous that only Rose and Kira got to wear the armor like that.

"Ronny it was the most incredible feeling. I felt this amazing surge of energy and power flow into my body." Rose sat back and looked at the ceiling thinking about it. "Think about the feeling you get when you morph and multiply it by like 100."

Ronny's eyes widened at that. She loved the feeling morphing gave her and for Rose to say that it was so much more then that, she just couldn't believe it. "Man Rose you are lucky."

"Yeah but it is kind of sad that I will never get to experience that again. Since the others will most likely be leaving in the morning since Thrax is gone." Rose said and looked to see Ronny's eyes wide staring at the doorway.

Ronny turned when she saw another figure standing in the door way to the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Oh my god Nathan you should still be down stairs in bed! What are you doing up here?" Ronny asked and she went over and helped him get to a chair. He was only wearing pants and his head had a bandage just above his right eye. He torso was wrapped around his ribs. The pants were hiding what ever it was on his lower half that was hurt.

"Sorry never liked being in a bed like that alone. It was to much like a hospital and I very much don't like being in those places." He said with a sheepish grin on his face. "Look I am really sorry if I worried you guys out there I knew I had to keep them distracted or you guys wouldn't of been able to help the other rangers. Kira had called for me saying they needed help but there was nothing I could do against the giant monster they were facing. But I knew that with the sword you guys would be able to over come the beast. So long as the Alliance was distracted and fighting me was the easiest way I could think of." He said he had felt so helpless when Kira was calling for his help but he couldn't do anything.

Ronny and Rose just looked at him in shock. "Your telling me that you took on Thrax alone knowing it would draw out the other members of the Alliance?" Rose asked.

"But they could of killed you and I still don't see how they hadn't!" Ronny screamed that part. She was normally easy going but to do what Nathan did was just to much even for her to handle. He had just become her friend and the thought that she almost lost that friend as soon as she made it hurt her a lot.

Nathan hadn't expected Ronny to snap on him. Rose sure he expected her to and was prepared for it. But Ronny was a different story he just wasn't sure how to respond to it. What he wanted to say he couldn't it would be something he would need to talk to Kendrix about. He knew the two with him could never understand it. "Yes but death is a possibility every time a ranger goes into battle." He said with no emotion in his voice. 'Sometimes it was even necessary.' He thought to himself thinking about years ago when he sacrificed his life to defeat Mesogog and make sure those he cared about were safe.

The girls both looked at the floor and ran over to Nathan. Much to his surprise he was sandwiched between them in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and clinched his jaw at the pain. He was going to endure it till they let go but when they didn't he couldn't take it anymore. "Guys injured here...grip to tight." He forced out and both quickly let him go.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. I am just glad I didn't lose you." Rose said.

"Yeah! I just became friends with you and to nearly witness same friend die is to much for a girl to take." Ronny said.

"Guys look again I am sorry. But it had to be done." He said standing up and stumbling a bit only to be caught by both Ronny and Rose. "Thanks. Do you think you two could help me over to the couch so I could actually get some sleep."

Both girls laughed at him. "Sure thing we would love to." Ronny said as they lead him to the couch. Rose left and quickly came back with a pillow and a blanket for Nathan.

"Thanks girls and good night and sweet dreams you both deserve them." He said with a smile as he laid down on the couch placing the pillow under his head.

"Good night Nathan." The two said together as Rose placed the blanket over Nathan. They both went back to their rooms leaving the empty ice cream container on the counter.

--

Everyone in house wakes up the next morning later then they meant to. Everyone was slowly making their way down stairs to the main floor when the sound of someone making food fills the air. The overdrive rangers smile they all loved Spencer's cooking. The other five rangers saw Spencer come up from the command center with a slight panic on his face. The only one's who knew Nathan wasn't in the their anymore were Rose and Ronny.

Mr. Hartford was the first to approach his friend. "Spencer. What's the matter?"

Spencer looked at him then over at the rangers. "Sir Nathan isn't down in the command center! With his injuries he should of still been asleep." He said in a quiet voice.

That is when Mack walked over. "Spence did you forget you were making breakfast is that why you are so freaked?"

Spencer looked at Mack like he was crazy and the smell of cooking filled his nose. And his eyes went wide he hadn't been cooking at all. "I hadn't even started making food yet."

Kira was the first when she heard this and sprinted by everyone and into the kitchen. And sure enough there was Nathan cooking breakfast despite all of his injuries. "Nathan! What the hell are you doing you should be resting!" Kira screamed.

At the sound of her screaming the other rangers along with Spencer and Mr. Hartford made their way to the kitchen. And when they got there they saw Nathan still cooking food and Kira staring a hole through him.

Nathan finally turned to face the others. "I owe Spencer for patching me up so I decided to take care of breakfast." He pointed to plates that all had bacon and buttered toast. He then began to dis scrambled eggs out onto all of them. There was a plate for everyone around the massive table. Everyone except Kira and Spencer took a seat and began to eat the delicious food before them. Spencer looked almost chocked up not once had someone done something for him like this. Kira walked over to Nathan and stood before him with her hands on her hips.

As Nathan was going to make his way back to the sink to deposit the pan he had been using, he stopped in front of Kira and gave her a quick kiss and a smile. Kira's intense glare faded in an instant at that she couldn't help but smile. Spencer had now taken a seat at the end of the table and tasted the food. It was superb for such a simple dish he couldn't help but smile. Rose was down near Spencer and Ronny was sitting opposite Rose. The two of them leaned closer to Spencer. "Sorry we forgot to tell you Nathan was up and that he slept on the couch last night." Rose said. And then they both kissed him on his cheeks. "Thanks for everything you do for us Spencer." Ronny said and everyone laughed at the blush that crept on to his face.

"Yeah Spencer you do so much stuff for us there isn't a way to ever show you exactly how thankful we are of you." Mack said. Will then raised his glass of water and everyone fallowed suit even Nathan and Kira who were now sitting at the table. "To Spencer!" He said and everyone joined in a moment later reciprocating the words and taking a drink from there glass.

Everyone had fun for the next couple hours talking and enjoying the nice quite time. Now they were all gathered in the sitting area of the rec room.

"You know I was glad when you came." Dax said walking about the room. "Then I was mad that you stayed." He moved around some more. "Now I am sad that your leaving."

"Yeah we really are gonna miss you." Rose said truthfully. In the short time the others were here they had all become rather good friends.

"We're gonna miss you guys too." Kira said.

Everyone turned as Spencer entered the room with a tray piled high with toast. "Your toast Master Bridge." Spencer said moving next to the Red ranger from the future.

"Is it?" Bridge asked waving his hand in front of his mouth.

"The butteriest." Spencer said mimicing the movements of Bridge who was now happily eating a piece of toast.

"Now just remember we are only a phone call away." Tori said handing her card to Mr. Hartford.

"Tori Hanson Custom Surfboards. Impressive!" Mr. Hartford said.

"And guys feel free to drop by the Rockporreum anytime. And I will give you a 10 discount.It'll be a laugh." Xander said.

"And Kira and I will come and see you guys. She can bring the CD she has been working on." Nathan said. And Kira just smiled at him agreeing with his idea.

"So Alpha you ready to go back to Angel Grove. You know I could use some help in my dojo." Adam said talking to the robot.

"You bet anywhere is better then that crate!" Alpha said excited about not being powered down again.

Everyone started to laugh at the Robot's excitement. The Mr. Hartford stepped forward. "Okay guys once more for old time's sake?" He asked and held his hand out. Nathan and Adam laughed as everyone moved forward adding their hands. "Go Go Power Rangers!" All of them called out excitedly.

Then they all said their good byes and The Sentinel Knight used his power to take all of the rangers back to the places he had picked them up.

--

A/N: I hope you all liked my take on OAR using Nathan. And do you guys like how Rose got the power boost along with Kira? Or should of I given the boost to Ronny since the two are yellows? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also should I make a chapter for Nathan and Kira's wedding or should I move along and start revealing more about the Villain that I hinted about in earlier chapters as well as the Dulcea thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. All I claim are the characters that never appeared in the show.

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I am glad you all enjoyed my take on OAR including Nathan into it. Well here is the next chapter of Rise of Evil. I hope you all enjoy it. So as always please read and review to let me know what you think of the chapter.

--

Kira and Nathan took an extra day to recuperate from the mission. Nathan was healing up nicely even though he was still sore. Both hid from their cellphones since Kim and Tommy had called almost non stop. They knew they had to go over there today to pick up Jill, and once they got there they had some explaining to do. Not to mention they knew Adam would of called Tommy and Kim by now to tell Tommy about the mission. What they didn't know was that Jill and Kim had seen the whole fight that Nathan had gone through with the Alliance of Evil. Kim made Hayley come over an teach her more of the operations of the computer in the former command center of the Dino Thunder team when it picked up the Nathan's ranger energy.

"You ready to go face the music?" Kira said as she leaned against the doorway to the bathroom where Nathan was checking his wounds in the mirror. Amazingly thanks to the ranger powers being active again the only thing left were bruises and a couple minor scars on his sides and one on his chest that went from his right shoulder diagonally down to his left hip. But those new scars didn't bother her she thought they kind of made him seem more real. The ones that bothered her were the two vertical scars on his back that ran from the middle of his shoulder blades down to the small of his back. She hated seeing them knowing that she had caused those wounds herself during one of the worst times in her life.

"Yeah I guess I am just glad that I no longer have to wrap myself up in bandages anymore." He said turning to her pulling her into the bathroom wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her lips. He felt her hands move over the scars on his back. "Kira you need to stop beating yourself up about that. You were trying to protect yourself from him. You had no way of knowing it was me. The whole mental connection thing was still new to us." He said and she just looked at him with a slight frown. "Hey look at them the way I do. They are the reminder of the day I got you back in my life and that horrible time is over now and forever." He said which got her to smile again.

She kissed him on the lips and pulled away from him. "Go get dressed and I will call your parents to make sure no non in the know people are there so we can simply teleport into the lab."

They both went out of the bathroom and went about there tasks. The phone call was quick since Kira refused to let Tommy go off on her over the phone. She got the confirmation that it was safe to teleport. Nathan stood behind her he was wearing a forest green long sleeve t shirt with white tribal designs down both sleeves, and a pair of blue jeans and sandals. Kira on the other hand was wearing a form fitting white long sleeve shirt, with a pair of forest green Capri pants with a dark yellow belt around the waist and a pair of green and yellow Chuck Taylors. While she thought the belt wasn't perfect for the outfit she wanted to haver her color somewhere besides her shoes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the two vanished from the common room of their New York loft and reappeared moments later in the lab basement under the Oliver house hold.

They trudged up the stairs and Nathan was met by a small form of his little sister. "Brother." Little Charlotte who was now almost three years old jumped into her older brother's arms.

"Hey there Charlie." She said happily as he finished up the stairs and spun in a circle holding his sister above his head.

Kira laughed at the sight. For two siblings that are so far apart in age they are rather close. "Hey there munchkin. Where are mom and dad?" Kira asked and Charlotte wiggled out of her brothers arms and latched onto Kira's leg. "Sissy is here too yay!" She said happily. Kira smiled and picked up the little girl hugging her tightly.

Just then Jill ran into the room and practically tackled Nathan and hit him in the chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She had tears in her eyes. "No more no more. You can't go on missions anymore." She said as she cried into his chest. It was amazing to see how much she looked like Trini more and more everyday, but she did have her Father's eyes.

"Jill I am fine granted a little sore still." He said hugging the 5'4", 12 year old. Jill was about to say more when Nathan picked her up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder and began to tickle her. "No back talk from you Jillie. I am here safe and sound now no more tears." She laughed and struggled against his hold.

"Fine fine put me down." She said in between laughs.

Kira smiled when he put her down that Jill couldn't help but still have a smile on her face. "Jill we can talk later if you want when we get back to New York." Kira said not wanting to talk about what happened in from of Charlotte who as far as she knows nothing about the latest mission.

"Okay" Jill said running out of the room to tell her Aunt and Uncle that Nathan and Kira were here and Charlotte hadn't gone down into the basement again to play with the raptors.

Nathan and Kira who was still holding Charlotte walked into the living room and all sat on the couch while waiting on Tommy and Kim.

It didn't take long for the two of them to walk into the room. They both glared at Nathan who just smiled sheepishly at his parents. Though if they started to yell he would probably yell right back.

"Kira dear will you and Jill take Charlotte outside so she can play." Kim asked and Charlotte jumped up and ran for the door followed by both Jill and Kira who gave Nathan a sympathetic look before exiting the house.

As soon as the door was shut Tommy was right behind Nathan just encase he decided to bolt not that even that would stop him if he truly wanted out of there.

"Nathan what were you thinking!" Kim screamed as she turned to her son. "Fighting like that all alone against all of that so called Alliance of Evil? And yes I know what they called themselves Adam called not long after he returned to Angel Grove to tell Tommy and I about Alpha being activated again."

Tommy decided to pick it up there. "Let me guess you think that since you returned from the dead once you can do it again?"

Nathan was doing good at holding his tongue he didn't want to yell at them. But when Tommy said that he lost it. He turned around and decked his father as hard as he could sending the older man to the ground holding his jaw. "How could you think that I believe myself to be immortal. I know that was a once in a lifetime thing. Did you ever think I had a good damn reason for doing what I did huh?" He then turned to his mom who couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Did Adam tell you why I was in that fight alone? I know you questioned him about the whole mission knowing the two of you. Did he tell you I did that so that the new team of rangers could save them with a ancient sword. And if I hadn't done it that not only the new team of rangers, but Kira, Adam, Tori, Bridge and Xander would all be dead right now. And that fight would of happened anyway only I wouldn't of had the others to appear in time to save me? Huh or the fact that the planet would probably at this very moment either be destroyed and everyone would be dead, or it would simply be under the rule of Thrax and the Alliance's control." He moved away from his parents and turned around to look at both of them. "Lets see when that happened who his first targets for either slavery or death would be, oh wait that's right. You, Dad, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Aisha since Adam would already be on the dead list. He would just love the chance to mess with and eventually kill the ones who once stood in his parents way of conquering the planet so many years ago." Nathan shut his mouth at that point and began walking toward the door only to be stopped by his mother who had tears in her eyes. He quickly moved around her not even looking her in the face and stopped at the front door. "I know the both of you would of done the same thing if you were in my position." And with that last comment he walked out the door.

Tommy was just now getting off the floor and held his jaw. He could never remember being that hard in his life and that the hit came from his own son was what bothered him more then the pain of a possible broken jaw. He moved over to Kim who was staring at the door with tears streaming down her face and her body trembling as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so that her back was firmly against his chest. "We should of listened to Adam when he said not to do what we just did." Tommy said remembering the conversation with Adam when they told him that Jill and Kim had seen the entire fight Nathan had with the Alliance. He refused to tell them the circumstances around it but told them not to blow up on Nathan about it knowing it would come around to bite them. Only they didn't expect it to happen in that proportion.

"Tommy as much as I loved being a ranger. I hate it that I was one now. It seems more like a curse then a blessing. One that was passed onto Nathan by us." She said after she calmed down enough to talk. "And now my son won't even look me in the face."

"Kim I understand what you are saying, but I see it as a blessing because I would never of gotten to know you like I do had it not been for being a ranger. And then it wouldn't of brought you back into my life once again along with my son. So I thank the power everyday for that. And it is good to know the world is in good hands with this new generation." He said still holding Kim tightly. "Kim he just needs some time to calm down is all."

Kim moved out of Tommy's arms too look at his jaw. It was already starting to swell a bit. "I think it is time to call Andros to get that jaw of yours looked at. So that if it is broken and from that hit a good chance that it is. You can get healed using the tech from KO 35 so you don't have to get a plate put in or your jaw wired shut for the next several months." She said looking at him and gently touched his face and saw him wince.

"Yeah Nathan and Kira's wedding is to close. And I refuse to not be able to enjoy their special day not at 100." He said and the two adults went down into the basement to contact Andros.

--

Mean while outside Kira spotted Nathan standing in the driveway. She had gone to see why she heard the door slam. She had been able to hide the screaming from Charlotte by singing to her with the help of Jill, who was developing quite the nice singing voice. She walked over to him she could see the pain and anger in his eyes and just wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his back. "They blew up at you huh?" She asked.

Nathan let out a heavy breath he had wanted to scream at the top of his lungs just to get it out. But with Kira with him he didn't feel the need to anymore thanks to her calming touch. "Yeah but a good three quarters of that was me yelling at them."

"Yeah well they were just concerned for your well being just like during the fight you thought of everyone else. And let me guess one of them said something about you thinking yourself immortal or something like that." She said knowingly it was most likely Dr. O.

"Yeah dad did and I lost it. I punched him as hard as I could. I think I even felt his jaw break." He said sadly really feeling bad about that.

Kira gasped at that shocked that Nathan had done that. "You hit him!" She couldn't believe it but the emotions were running high in there.

"Yeah well I still couldn't believe he said something like that. Not to mention in a way I expected him to block or dodge the hit. But I guess Charlotte doesn't leave him as much time to train as he used to." Nathan said as she sighed and began to sink to the ground. Kira let him go so he could and then moved to sit next to him. "Well I think that we need to go since I am sure after that my parents won't want to see me for a while. I know if I was him I certainly wouldn't. Who am I kidding Tommy probably only puts up with me because he loves my mom and my sister." Nathan said letting his hanging his head down.

"While they may require some time to cool off. I don't believe that. I am sure Tommy loves you as much as your Mom and Charlotte do. I mean come on if he didn't he wouldn't of even been bothered by the fact that you nearly died in that fight." She said lifting Nathan's head so he was looking at her.

"Yeah but you are so much closer to him then I ever feel I will be. Sure I may be his biological son. But when he looks at you it is the same as when he looks at Charlotte. He certainly thinks of you as his daughter and loves you just as if you were his. It is the same as Conner, Ethan, and Trent even they are closer to my dad then I am. And now I have given him the perfect reason to hate me forever. Who could love a son that would strike their father." Nathan said as Jill and Charlotte came around from the side of the house.

"Well I know I love him as if he was my father. As I love Kim as if she were my mother and little Charlotte as she were my sister." She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well after fighting with them for so long I see those three as my brothers. And Dr. O feels bad that it was his fault we ended up as rangers in the first place. But we are all glad we were rangers it gave our lives meaning. Then there was the fact that it brought you and I together again." She said as he smiled at that but let his head hang again.

Charlotte pulled her hand away from Jill and ran over to her brother. "Nathan why are you sad?" She asked squatting in front of her brother and tilting her head to look at his face.

Nathan reached out and hugged his sister. "Charlie you be a good girl and never do anything wrong? Can you do that for your big brother?"

Charlotte laughed as she was pulled into Nathan's lap and he hugged her. "I am a good girl. The only thing mommy and daddy gets made about is when I don't want to go to bed." She said with a smile.

"Well promise me that if you get mad you will never lash out at them okay. It is never okay to hit your parents. Well almost never but you will never be in that kind of situation." Nathan said as Jill sat on the other side of him.

"Of course I wouldn't hit them. Daddy told me it is only okay to hit someone when they try to hurt you. And then only if you have no other choice." She said looking at her brother confused as to why he would be talking about this.

"Hey Charlie how would you like to come home with Kira and I. That way we can show you some of the city we live in?" He asked and the little girl jumped up from his lap and ran toward the house to go ask if is was okay. "Jill go make sure you have all your stuff ready as well. We will be leaving as soon as Charlotte tells us yes or no on whether she is coming or not. Since we have clothes and things for her and my parents already at the loft just encase." Jill nodded her head and went inside to go get her stuff.

--

Back inside Jill is calling for her parents. "We are in the basement honey." Kim called to her daughter.

Jill ran down the stairs into the basement lab. "Hey mommy Nathan wanted to know if I go stay with him for a few days." She said happily as she ran over to Kim and hugged her. "So is it okay mommy?"

Kim sighed and looked over at Tommy who had just been told that he would have to leave for a few days to get the treatment to fix his jaw. "Sorry honey but daddy is going away for a few days and mommy doesn't want to be alone here." Kim said.

"But mommy!" She wined but the look on Kim's face told her that this wasn't up for negotiation. She let go of her mom and walked over to the stairs. "Well fine I guess I can't go and make sure big brother is happy, since he looked so sad earlier." Charlotte yelled as she disappeared upstairs.

She quickly ran out side and jumped into her brothers arms. She thought about lying for a moment but remembered what Nathan talk her earlier. "Mommy said no cause she doesn't want to be here alone since daddy had to go away for a bit." She said sadly that she couldn't go. She doesn't get to see Nathan and Kira very often and this visit was to short for her liking.

"I am sorry to here that Charlie. Well you can hang with me while we wait on Jill." Nathan said holding his sister. He then turned to Kira. "Now is your chance if you want to go say bye."

Kira nodded and headed toward the house. "Mommy and Daddy are in the basement." Charlotte called after her.

"Thanks." Kira said as she went into the house and down into the basement.

When Kim saw Kira walking down the stairs she knew then and there that Nathan wasn't coming in.

"I was coming to say bye since we are leaving as soon as Jill has her stuff ready." Kira said hugging Kim.

"He must really be mad if he isn't coming down." Kim said sadly.

Kira shook her head and pulled away from Kim. "Actually the opposite. He is rather depressed and fears that Tommy doesn't care about him and never really did. I never noticed it before but he really looks to Tommy for his approval on things. And everything he does he hopes makes him proud. Now that he hit him he feels Tommy if he did care will hate him, since to him no one could love someone who would strike their father." Kira said.

Kim could feel new tears well up in her eyes. Little did they know that Tommy was sitting at the computer with tears in his eyes as well from Kira's words. How could he of not seen it before himself. Heck it was in Nathan's own words before when he said that he would of done the same thing. And heck he has done that just not under as dire circumstances. Heck when he was the green ranger he faces similar situations all the time, given that his powers could fail at any moment. He then felt Kira's arms wrap around him careful not to touch his chin.

"Bye dad. Hopefully in a few days things will be back to normal." She said and let him go. "That and I don't feel sorry for that jaw of yours. You really stepped over the line with that immortal comment with him." With that Kira moved away and hugged Kim once more and left to go back to Nathan who was waiting outside with Jill and Charlotte.

"Alright Charlie." He said putting down his little sister. "You need to go back inside to Mom and Dad." Nathan said.

Charlotte ran over to Kira to give her a big hug. "Take care of yourself Charlotte. And watch over your parents for us. I know they will need you with them." She whispered to the little girl who nodded in reply and ran to the porch and turned around to see then all disappear from sight.

--

The next few days went by without any more incidents. They explained what had happened on the mission with the Overdrive team to Jill. Who after hearing it walked over to Kira and hugged her tightly. Then after about ten minutes she walked over to Nathan and hugged him much like she did when he first showed up at his parents place. Then it was time for her to return home since her parents were returning from their trip. Nathan used his powers to return her home to save Jason and Trini money, not that they needed it.

Nathan sat in the loft like a zombie almost after Jill left. He was still thinking about the incident at his parents house. He could see the punch from a third person perspective and each time he winced at it. He never knew he could ever hit someone so hard while not in morph. Besides he normally held back so what was it that made him not when he hit his own father.

Kira was getting scared now. She had never seen Nathan like this. But it seemed that as happy as he normally was that if his mood shifted to unhappy it was just as strong. Had this been how he felt when she avoided him during that awful time with her father. Kim had sad it was rather hard on him. Then she remembered how she felt when she thought he stopped writing her and how she felt. She walked over to Nathan and sat in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

Nathan didn't really respond when Kira sat in his lap other then as if on instinct wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments he seemed to return to normal and kissed the top of Kira's head. She had actually fallen asleep where she was. He laughed a bit at that. She looked so beautiful sleeping peacefully in his lap wrapped up in his arms. She had told him that the sound of his heart beat always put her at ease. When ever she couldn't sleep well for what ever reason, she always would lay her head on his chest with her ear over his heart and would be asleep with in moments. Nathan shifted them both so that they were laying on the couch since he didn't want to try and move her to the bed. Once like that he grabbed the blanket that was always draped on the back of the couch and placed it over Kira. He was asleep not long after that. While Kira was soothed by hearing his heart beat, he was soothed just by her touch. The two slept through the night peacefully and in for a first had a truly restful nights sleep.

Kira was the first to wake up that morning. She had to go meet Tanya at the airport. She was coming back earlier then Adam from Angel Grove. Tanya wanted to be there when Kira began recording her songs. She knew she would like to have someone who had been through it and understood her music there so the techs didn't try anything. It was also that Kira was recording the song Patiently today and didn't want Nathan to be there she wanted to surprise him with that one when the CD came out.

She looked at Nathan and then noticed they were on the couch. She smiled at the thought since she knew he had to be uncomfortable since his legs hang over the arm of the couch. But he thought of her and didn't move her and just let her sleep. She gave him a quick kiss before slowly getting off of him with out waking him up. Then she left and got in the shower and then went in their room to get some clothes to change into. She looked at the clock and freaked out. She grabbed her cellphone and noticed she had a missed call from Tanya.

She quickly listened to the voice mail that was left. "Hey K girl. It's okay that you weren't here I figured you wouldn't be. I got a call from Kim two days ago and told me about what happened. And knowing that fiancée of yours I knew he would probably be a wreck. And like all the other spandex wearing guys they are a lot to deal with in that state. Anyway I got a car to pick me up and we will be picking you up at eleven so be ready. See you then Kira." That was it for the voice mail she looked at the clock again. She snapped her phone shut and grabbed her jacket from the closet. Her purse from the end table next to the bed and quietly exited the apartment while grabbing her keys from the bowl by the door. She made it down stairs just as Tanya was entering the lobby.

"Wow I was going to come up to the loft to get you but this saves me the trip." Tanya said with a smile.

"Yeah Nathan is still sleeping last night was the first real nights rest we both got in several days, since the incident at his parents." Kira said hugging Tanya.

"You know you are to good to that boy." Tanya said with a laugh.

"No really he is the one who is to good to me. He is the one that is going to be sore all day from sleeping on the couch after I fell asleep in his lap." She said laughing as well. Tanya knew the size of the couch. Adam barely fit on it laying down and he was a few inches shorter then Nathan. But Kira and Tanya are both the same height and fit nicely.

Tanya laughed at that. "Yeah well I still can't get over the fact that he broke Tommy's jaw. Wow I just didn't know he had that in him." Tanya said remembering her talk with Kim.

"Yeah hopefully Tommy will call and tell Nathan that he forgives him. Or Nathan finally calls and apologizes. Even though they both have reason to say I'm sorry." Kira said as they were getting into the back of the car. "Thanks again for coming back early to go into the studio with me."

"Not a problem I wouldn't of wanted to miss your first day in their for the world." Tanya said.

With that the two of them were off to the recording studio at Tanya's label head quarters.

--

Back upstairs Nathan woke up he had a kink in his neck. He got up and stretched to full height and popping his neck. He looked at the clock and noticed it was know officially noon. He stopped and thought for a second and remembered Kira had an appointment at the studio and was going with Tanya.

Just then the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and looked through the spy hole and saw it was his father. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Tommy enter the loft.

"Your the last person I expected to see at my door." Nathan said with almost no emotion in his voice at all.

Then it happened something he hadn't ever expected since it had only happened once before and that was when Charlotte was born. Tommy wrapped Nathan in a hug. "Look I am sorry I shouldn't of said what I did. And just so you know I don't hate you, I care about you just as much as I do about your mother and sister." He said and let Nathan go.

"Glad to see I didn't actually break your jaw." Nathan said noticing that it looked just fine.

"Actually you did. I was able to convince Andros to use some of his KO tech to take care of it. Could have a broken jaw at my son's wedding." Tommy said with a slight laugh.

"Ah you know I am really sorry about that. It's just that immortal thing was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back." Nathan said moving over to the couch.

"Good I am glad I was afraid you were slipping back to the evil side for a bit there. I could of sworn I saw your eyes go green for a second. I have been told my do that too still to this day when I start to really lose my temper." Tommy said sitting across from his son. "Look I am sorry that it seemed I didn't care about you. It's just I missed so much of your life and I don't really know how to act around you. I don't want to tell you what to do since you grew up so well with out me around. I just wanted to be more of a friend I guess."

"Yeah well I was always looking for you to act like a father. I remember the time I called Uncle Jason dad. He had a face that looked so bad about the fact that I thought of him that way. He almost snapped at me that day. He told me I was never to call him that since he knew my father and he was a good man. " Nathan said and looked Tommy in the eyes. "So I figured when you and my mom had finally got back together you would of started acting more like my father then a friend. I knew mom would be proud of me no matter what she and the others always have been. But you I had know clue so I was out to make you proud. That was the reason that I took to martial arts and everything I did when I was little so seriously and wanted to be the best I could. I knew if I could become the best martial artist my father who loved the sport might come into my life and be proud of me. Then when I learned you were a fan of music well you loved to listen to Aunt Tanya and mom play and sing. I figured if I learned that you might here me one day and even without knowing me you would some how find me. And my studies I learned that you were quite smart granted Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini were both smarter, maybe if I made waves in the education system as a child prodigy that maybe somehow you would notice my name one day even with my last name Mitchel and not Hart or Oliver. And you would some how meet me. It is why I went to Harvard in the first place since that is where you got your PHD."

Tommy stopped Nathan there. He couldn't believe that he did so much in his early childhood in an attempt to get his fathers attention. Even if Tommy didn't know it then he had heard of him but didn't know it was his son. He had only heard his name mentioned never his name. And after looking though old photo's with Kim if he had he would of known in an instant given how much he looked like him when he was younger. "I wish I was there for your childhood. And to here you tell me now that everything you did was to get my attention it makes me both proud and sad. I remember hearing your name when I was younger only I never knew Kim's mother's maiden name, and since I never saw a picture of you I had no idea you were my son. But just so you know I am very proud of you, and you were right when you said had I been in the same position about the fight with the Alliance. I would of done it in a heartbeat. Heck I did when I had the green ranger powers on an almost daily basis."

"Yeah and after talking with Kira and learning about what you guys went through before I came on the scene as the evil green ranger. I can see why you are so close with her and the other guys. I can see how she came to look at you as a father. You instinctively protected her and the other guys as if you were there father. She told me how in a battle sure you let Conner lead he was the red, but you fought the hardest in hopes that they would come out of ever battle okay. Then there is the times you almost ended up dead before I even met you. Seeing a one you have grown to care about in that situation always makes a stronger bond. Plus I think think the four of them feel closer then any team has before. Everyone wears a sweat band that has red, blue, yellow, green, white, and black. I don't have one yet since when we all found them there was only four and I thought it was better that they have them."

Tommy didn't know what to say about that. He knew people from every team and other then when two members of a team start dating. One never wore the color of there team mates one was usually only bothered with wearing their own. And even that was a subconscious thing at first. Those like Tommy that wore more then one color as a ranger realized that faster then the others. But every ranger got that now it also helped when they would run into a new team even if they hide their identity as rangers. "Wow I didn't know that they felt that way." Tommy said.

"Well other then the Kendrix and her team a lot had happened with this one. Two members were evil before joining the team. Three of the members wouldn't of given the others the time of day before. But they grew to love each other as a family like most teams do. And then there is the fact that the one they looked up to as a mentor was out on the battle field with them fighting. Then nearly losing that person on three separate occasions all because of one action of a teammate before joining the team. Then there is how hard they all fought to free me from the evil possessing me. Then they watched a teammate literally sacrifice their life to ensure everyone else was okay. So I guess you can say even though the team was only together for little over a year as active rangers then went through more emotional battles then the other teams did." Nathan said and Tommy thought hard about what he was saying. It did make sense to him. Even the original team wasn't so close as to wear the others colors. And Tommy didn't count himself since the other colors he wore were from his different times as a ranger of one color or the other.

"Wow now that I think about it we did go through more together then the other teams had. Sure the other teams thought of the others as family. Sure up through turbo we had our mentor/ father figure in Zordon. But you guys had a father figure who fought beside you tried to protect you. Sure Zordon did that but he couldn't do it in as active a way as I could. Then there was you, one literally thrown into this because of your heritage and yet you were willing to sacrifice everything you had for them." Tommy couldn't believe it. Sure he had strong bonds to his friends but the five teens who fought with him on his latest stint as a ranger he saw as his children sure one truly was and other will be by law soon. But he was always there to look out for them, listen to their problems and give them advice, he was even the one that made sure they did their homework and ranger training.

"See you do get it. And that I saw that was really when I wasn't sure if you cared about me since you seemed so close to the others. But I know now how foolish that was of me to think. Even geniuses are wrong from time to time." Nathan said with a laugh.

That was when Tommy stood up. "Well I guess I should going. Andros is waiting for me in the lobby to give me a ride back home."

"Call his cell tell him you found a faster way home then that silly old Megaship of his." Nathan said jokingly insulting the space ship Andros had.

Tommy made the call and Andros was happy to hear the two were on good terms again. Heck better terms then they had been on before Nathan hit him. And with that the two vanished from his loft leaving a note behind for Kira for when she came home.

--

A/N: The next chapter will be dealing with the wedding. When I started the chapter I had intended it to deal with the wedding in this chapter. But as I started this idea came out when I was thinking of the relation ship between Nathan and Tommy. So I hope you all liked this spur of the moment idea of mine. The idea for the arm bands from Redforever's story "She's Gone" If you haven't read it I recommend it.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers! I only claim what was not seen in the shows.

A/N:Wow the last chapter has almost as many hits as the other chapters. But it has no reviews. Did you all not like that chapter? Should I get rid of it? Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So please read and Review. And if there is something you would like to see done in this fic let me know by message or in your reviews.

--

It was the day of the wedding of Nathan and Kira. The wedding was taking place in Angel Grove at the former home of Kimberly's parents. Nathan made her keep it after they passed away, his reasoning was if they ever needed to stay in Angel Grove they wouldn't have to bother Jason and Trini. Not that Jason and Trini would be bothered at all to have them in their home.

Nathan stayed over at Jason's with Conner, Ethan, Trent, Tommy and Jason. Nathan woke up extremely early that morning and was currently standing out on Jason's back porch. The sun was just beginning to rise and break through the night sky, filling it with dazzling colors from deep reds to beautiful violets. He just stared at the sky, to say he was nervous was an understatement but other then that he was beyond excited at the same time. This was it Kira would becoming his wife in little over nine hours. Their wedding was set to take place at around 4pm to give them plenty of time for the reception. Good thing that the non rangers attending the wedding all knew of the rangers secret. Well that is except the one Aunt and Uncle from Kira's mom's side of the family that would be there. That did bother him some and if it was him then he could only imagine how Kira felt. But he knew there were a number of Rangers who thought of Kira as family and were glad to sit on the brides side.

Just then Jason walked out and saw his nephew standing on the porch and it was only around 6:30 in the morning. "Well if this isn't a rare occasion. My oldest nephew is nervous." Jason said placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Ha that's an understatement. I am all confused inside. I am nervous and excited all at the same time. The only thing I know truly is that I love her more then life itself." Nathan said turning to his uncle.

"Ha Ha this reminds me of the day of my wedding. A smart little 8 year old found me in a similar situation granted it wasn't this early." Jason said laughing thinking of that day. "I was out here and I was scared to death. I had never felt so scared and nervous ever in my life. And that little boy came up to me, he asked me why I looked so scared. How could I be so scared on such a day."

Nathan laughed remembering that day himself.

--

FLASHBACK

Jason was standing on the balcony of his parents house. He was staring at the sky thinking about the event taking place in mere hours.

"Uncle Jase are you okay? I have never seen that look on your face before. Well I remember one similar on the day Astronema attacked." An 8 year old Nathan asked the man next to him.

"Yeah little man I am just nervous is all." Jason said turning around and leaning on the railing.

"Why?" Nathan asked he didn't see why he would be.

"Trust me you will understand when you are getting married." Jason said with a laugh. The boy next to him was a smart one but when he didn't understand he was so much like a typical child his age.

"If you say so. I don't see why you are nervous. You should just be happy. You are marring Aunt Trini and you both love each other very much." Nathan said which brought out more laughter from his uncle.

"Nathan sometimes when you talk I forget you are only an 8 year old. You talk with such confidence and understanding of things." Jason said which brought out a smile from his nephew.

"Yeah well just because I am young and small doesn't mean I don't understand things. Besides I have had some great people teaching me." Nathan said beaming. To him he had the best group of adults in his life. Only one person was missing and that was his dad. And he found out that he wasn't going to make to the wedding. There went his plan to talk to him.

"You right little man." Jason said picking up his nephew.

"Well you need to stop being so nervous. I know everything is going to be perfect. Mom, Aunt Sha, and Aunt Tanya are taking care of everything. It was rather intelligent of them to only allow Uncle Billy to help and leaving the other guys out." Nathan said.

Jason had to put his nephew down he began to laugh so hard. That was one of the funniest and truest statements he had ever heard and it came from an 8 year old. "You got that right Nathan. So what do you say you and I go do something fun."

With that Jason and Nathan left the balcony. Jason was feeling considerably less nervous.

END FLASHBACK

--

"So I am going to say the last thing that boy said to me only with different names. I know everything will be perfect, Kim, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Hayley are taking care of everything. And like at my wedding they were smart enough to only ask Billy for help and leave the other guys out." Jason said with smile and a light laugh.

"Uncle Jase sometimes you are such a dork." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Well what can I saw I am only me." Jason said and turned to go back inside. "Lets go get something to eat before the others get up." Jason and Nathan went inside to get breakfast.

--

At the same time over at Kim's parents old house. The girls all stayed there that night. Kira, Kim, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Tori, and Hayley.

Kira was sitting in the window sill of the large picture window over looking the back yard that was currently decorated for her wedding. It was gorgeous There was a mixture of white and yellow chairs set up in rows divided by about 5 feet for the aisle. At the end of the aisle was a archway covered in flowers of every color, Nathan and Kira wanted to do something that signified everyone of the rangers in someway and the flowers for the archway was the easiest thing they came up with.

Kira let out a sigh as she was looking out at the yard. She couldn't believe the day was finally here. But the absence of one person brought tears to her eyes. She was sad that her mom was taken from her and couldn't be here on one of the most important days of her life. "Mom I really wish you were here today." Kira said placing her hand on the window and looking up at the sky.

Kira nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see Hayley. Kira quickly hugged Hayley and cried softly into her foster mothers shirt. "Kira dear. Your mother may not be here in person, but I am sure if there really is a life after this one she is looking down with a bright smile on her face." Hayley said patting Kira lightly.

"I am glad my current mother could be here for me today. It really means a lot to me that you are here." Kira said releasing Hayley and leaned back against the side of the window.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this day for anything. Kira you may only be my daughter thanks to the courts. But even so I couldn't be prouder to be able to call you my daughter. And in a few hours Kim and Tommy will be able to say the same thing." Hayley said which brought a smile to Kira's face.

"Hayley I am so nervous. What if Nathan changes his mind and decides he doesn't love me? Or it rains? Or someone attacks since every ranger to wear the uniform so far on earth in this time will be here? Oh god I am so nervous." Kira said everything very quickly.

Just then Kim walked up to Hayley and Kira. "Well I know the answer to the first of those. And that is that it will never happen." Kim said with a smile looking at the girl who will be her daughter in law in mere hours.

"Kim is right Kira. If he had to choose between you or breathing. I know he would choose you without hesitation. Honestly I have never seen two people more in love then you two are." Hayley said and turned to Kim. "No offense Kim but those two's love for each other even makes yours and Tommy's pale in comparison."

Kim just smiled and shook her head. "Oh believe me I can see it as well."

Kira just smiled and looked at the two women in her life she was happy to call mom. "Thanks guys really. I guess I am just being the typical girl on her wedding day freak out." She said looking out over the site of her wedding once more. It looked just perfect she couldn't of imagined something better other then if her mother was alive to be there. Kira then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hayley asked confused.

"I think it is just funny that Dr. O is the one giving me away at my wedding. Man I would of never seen that one coming back when I first met him as my science teacher. And once he gives me away he will officially be my father." Kira said still laughing.

"That is rather amusing now that I think about it." Hayley said.

"Well come on lets go get something to eat. Can't have the bride collapsing from hunger now." Kim said with a smile. And the three women went down to the kitchen.

--

It was now time for the wedding. Nathan was standing at the end of the aisle next to the man who would be marring him to Kira. Which funny enough was his Uncle Rocky. In a way it didn't surprise him that he was licensed to marry people. He looked out in the crowd and saw a sea of colors. He could pick out all the members of the different ranger teams who made up almost the entire assembly of people. Well besides Kira's aunt and uncle, his dad's parents, Ernie who Nathan insisted on inviting since he lived in Angel Grove the man was like one of his uncles, and lastly Cassidy and Devon were there. He was glad to see that those two were still together. Other then that everyone was either a ranger or helped a team in some way.

He looked out in the crowd and saw the space rangers. Ashley was looking on with tears in her eyes so was Cassie. Andros and the other guys were seated near them looking very happy. Then there was the Lost Galaxy team. Kendrix had a bright smile on her face. The rest of her team sat on either side of her with Maya and Leo right next to her. Karone was seated between the two groups, she couldn't help but look on seeing that young boy who stood up to her all those years ago when she was evil. Then the light speed team all sat together. Next came Wes and Jen of Time Force, the other members of the team were in the future so they couldn't attend. Then he saw the Wild Force team, what stuck out to him was the child next to Danny who looked to be about Charlotte's age. Then he saw his good friends the Ninja Storm team along with Sensei Watanabe, well the group was minus Tori of course. Then he spotted Xander of Mystic Force sitting with whom he assumed was the rest of his team and others who helped them. Then there was the Overdrive team along with Spencer and Mr. Hartford. He was glad to see they were able to make it, and happy they had defeated their baddies only a week ago. Rose and Ronny were looking on with huge smiles on their faces.

Rocky put his hand on his Nephews shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. "You sure made an impact on all of these rangers. Your wedding has been the talk of the ranger community." Rocky said. He had no clue that the newest team had won their battle against evil. But all the ranger teams would learn of it at the reception. Kira's aunt and uncle couldn't stay for it unfortunately. But that meant it was free to talk about ranger things in the open since other then them everyone knew of the rangers secret.

--

Back inside the house where Kira had just finished getting ready thanks to help from Kim and Tanya.

Kira was incredibly nervous. Kim walked up to her and placed a silver locket around Kira's neck that hung on a simple silver chain. "Here is your something old." She said. "This belonged to my mother." Kira was about to say she couldn't accept it but Kim hushed her. "No you can. It was my mothers and she told me to give it to the woman to marry her grandson." Kim said with a smile.

Then Tanya came in and held a bracelet like her morpher with six colored bands. One Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, and Black. "Ethan said he wanted to be the one to give you your something new." Tanya said. And Kira happily slipped it on wrist over her black and yellow elbow length gloves.

"Wow girl you look amazing. And I think we can forgo the something blue I think that bracelet Ethan had made covers it just fine." Kira turned and smiled at her maid of honor.

Just then Trini poked her head in. "Girls it is time for the march. So bridesmaids and miss maid of honor lets go." And with that Kira was now alone. Kim quickly made her way to her seat escorted by Billy.

Tommy walked into the room where Kira was. "Well I must say you look absolutely amazing." He said.

Kira went over and hugged him. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle to give me away. It really means a lot."

Tommy just smiled and shook his head. "No Kira I am honored that you wanted me to be the one to do this."

The march was as follows. Charlotte walked down the aisle dropping flowers and went and sat next to her mom. Then came Conner escorting Trini, Ethan escorting Aisha, Adam escorting Tanya, and Trent escorting Jill. Then came the best man and the maid of honor so Jason escorted Tori down the aisle.

When Kira appeared at the other end of the aisle she took Nathan's breath away. She looked amazing in her strapless white gown with green and yellow celtic design adorning the top and flowing down the sides. The dress hung down to just above her feet. Her hair was left freely hanging down.

Jason placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You are one lucky man." He said simply and Nathan's smile grew wider and he only nodded his head in agreement.

When she reached Nathan, Rocky asked who was giving her away. And every male ranger from the Dino Thunder team minus Nathan of course said in unison. "We do." That almost brought Kira to tears right there. Sure it wasn't the typical thing for so many to say it but she couldn't help but feel happy at it.

The ceremony went on with the two holding hands. Kim couldn't keep her tears back like many of the other girls at the wedding. And Zack was all choked up as well which was a first. When it came time for the vows they decided to say what came to them in the moment.

Nathan went first. "Kira you are my heart, my soul, the very air I breath. We have gone through a lot to get to this day. Fate brought us together one day when you won that contest to tour with Tanya. Even though it parted us, it brought us back together again. It has tried to separate us many times but even fate couldn't stop our love from keeping us together." He said and slipped the platinum ring with yellow gold and Jade enter twined with it.

"Nathan when I first met you I was blown away by you. And when I got to know you and that spark was ignited between us..." Kira was becoming overwhelmed with emotion. "I felt my soul come alive for the first time like something that had been missing was finally found. Then we were forced apart, I just broke I didn't know what to do. Then when you were brought back into my life again. That same feeling of being whole again returned. You have been there for me through the most challenging times in my life. You have been my rock, my shelter, my protector, and my inspiration for life." Kira then slipped the ring she got him on to his finger it was a platinum band with a simple yellow gold spiral around the band meeting at both ends at a small piece of jade.

The two then shared their first kiss as an officially married couple. Rocky stepped forward and gestured to the couple. "I am proud to present to you for the first time. Nathan and Kira Mitchel." With that the everyone was out of there seats clapping and cheering for them.

--

Everyone was helping set up for the reception they will pelt the married couple with bird seed after. Nathan and Kira were talking with Kira's aunt and uncle before they left.

"Oh it is a shame Lily couldn't come. I really miss her we have always gotten along so well." Kira said kind of sadly even though she was happy that some of her family made it.

"Well that school she is at has a pretty strict schedule so she couldn't get away." Her uncle said.

"She really wanted to. It has been so long since you two last saw each other. She really misses you too Kira." Her aunt said truthfully.

"It is a shame you guys couldn't stick around longer. It means a lot to us that you came." Nathan said shaking her uncles hand and hugging her aunt. As just before Kira hugged them both.

"Well give Lily my best. And tell her call me for anything." Kira said as her relatives left in there rental car.

"Have a safe trip!" Nathan called out as they got in the car and drove off. He then turned to Kira and smiled. "Well Mrs. Mitchel are you ready to go join the festivities?"

She laughed at him. "Of course my dear husband." It felt so good to both of them that it was finally official.

Once rejoining the others it truly was a party. Everyone was having a great time talking and dancing. The ranger groups were all mixed up the only time more then one was spotted together with another team member were the couples that were dancing. Other then that it seemed that rangers of the same colors were all talking in groups.

They were about to go join in the fun when Ernie and his Grand parents appeared in front of him with their coats on.

"You guys aren't leaving are you?" Nathan asked.

"Well we older folks can't quite keep up any more." Heather his grandmother said.

"And I need to finish the inventory on the store for my order tomorrow. So don't be a stranger. You and your lovely bride must come by the youth center and have one of my milk shakes." Ernie said with a smile.

"Oh you know it! I have heard so much about them from Nathan I have to have one." Kira said excitedly as she hugged Ernie and kissed him on the cheek. He just gave off such a friendly aura she felt it was okay.

After the goodbyes were finished Ernie and Nathan's grand parents left. The couple walked out to mingle with the guests. Nathan and Kira shared their first dance together. Then Nathan danced with Hayley as his new mother in law. While Kira danced with Tommy. Nathan had to of course get a dance in with his mother. And Kira danced with Adam who to her surprise was a rather nice dancer.

The happy couple made there way off the dance floor. And Nathan was dragged over to the stage by Rose and Ronny who had been told that he wrote a song a song for the newest team of rangers.

"Okay everyone this song is one I wrote specifically for the newest team of rangers. Who I might add just earlier this week finished there own term as rangers and kept us all from harm. Oh and Mack congrates. And for those who want to under stand that need to ask him yourself." He walked over and handed Zack who was acting currently as the DJ. "Oh and the rest of you rangers will be surprised by this so all of you have fun." Nathan said as Zack played the disc. Then the theme to Operation Overdrive played. Then starting from the original team a song for each team played. All the rangers in attendance stood when the theme for their team played.

He got off the stage and walked over to Kira and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me with all that." Nathan said since Kira helped him go through all of the teams to work on the songs.

"No problem. I am glad that even though this is our day we could do something for them." She said just before being dragged off by Tori.

Nathan shook his head and when he turned around Kendrix was standing right behind him. "Hey Kendrix I am really glad you had made it." He said as he hugged her.

"Oh there was no way I was going to miss this day." She said with a smile.

Jason got up on the stage and took hold of the mic. "Well I think it is time I did the typical best man speech." Jason said and the music quieted down. Jason was close to being drunk already at this point. "What can I say I have known Nathan from the time he was born. I was the one who started his training in the martial arts. Though Tommy it should have been you in my place from the beginning. Heck even with out you that boy did so much that reminded me of you. Anyway back to Nathan. I still remember the day when you started attending High School when you were nine. Poor Kimmie was so happy and yet sad. Happy that her child was so gifted in all that he did, but sad that he was growing up so fast. I have to say one day I hold above others is the day the lovely bride walked into his life. Boy those two hit it off almost instantly. Well needless to say Nathan wasn't sure of what to do. You see he was only 14 he had just finished a year of college and only knew one person his age. So the fact that someone was attracted to him scared him a bit. Man I never saw her making the first move but she kissed him. And that was it the two were inseparable from that point on. Well minus the whole letter nonsense. Man at least Kimmie it wasn't one of them sending a break up letter it was someone getting in the way. Then they meet up again in Reefside." Jason stopped for a bit. He had always been curious why Nathan chose Reefside for the fitness center. "Wait! Nathan don't tell me you chose there because of the off chance of running into her again?" He said wobbling a bit on stage.

Nathan just smiled and looked over at Kira who was with Tori, Rose, and Ronny. Kira made mental note of what Jason had just said. She would get it out of him tonight when they stay at the hotel before leaving on their honeymoon in the morning.

Kim got up at that point and took the mic from Jason. "Well I think Jason has said enough." She said pushing him off of the stage, where Trini made him go sit at the table with her. "Kira I am proud to now to be able to call you my daughter. And to know Nathan has such a strong and beautiful woman beside him I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law. So here is to the newly weds." She and everyone else raised a glass and took a drink to the happy couple. Kim got off of the stage

A slow song came on while he was standing with here. "Can I have this dance?" Nathan asked holding out his hand to Kendrix.

She blushed a bit. "Oh I am not much of a dancer." She said not wanting to step on his toes or anything.

"Well everyone can slow dance. But if you are afraid of stepping on my toes don't worry about it." He said as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. He stopped next to Kira who was dancing with Ethan.

When the dance was over Zack grabbed the mic. "Well I know the groom played some music for the teams. But how about we get the musically talented couple to come up and play a song for us." Zack said and just then Nathan and Kira noticed they had brought in a full bands setup of instruments.

"Alright alright." Nathan said getting on the stage after much prodding from everyone and looked at Kira. "Lets play Champions." He said quietly to her.

Kira smiled and got on stage. At that Nathan split into three. One went to the drums, one to the keyboard, and one to the bass guitar. Before starting Kira ran back out into the crowd and pulled Adam on stage and whispered into his ear what they are playing.

Adam gets a huge grin on his face and picked up the guitar.

"Alright everyone I know everyone of you should know this song. Well Tyzon and Vella are the only ones with an excuse. While it is typically played at sporting events it is still fitting for this group of people." Kira said.

_I've paid my dues, time after time  
_

The first line wasn't even finished before the assemble group cheered. Everyone sang along with the chorus.

_I've done my sentence, but committed no crime  
And bad mistakes, I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand, kicked in my face  
But I've come through_

And I need to go on and on and on and on  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions, We are the champions  
No time for losers 'cos we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls  
You've bought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it... I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

And I need to go on and on and on and on  
We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
_We are the champions, We are the champions  
No time for losers 'cos we are the champions of the world_

We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions, We are the champions  
No time for losers, 'cos we are the champions

When the song finished Nathan let his two copies fade and walked up next to Kira and Adam. "Great job you guys. Lucky for us Adam here made it a point to learn the guitar back when Tanya's music career started." Nathan said happily.

"Yeah but what about you Mr. One man band." Kira said teasingly which got the three of them to laugh.

"Yeah but Kira's voice made it that much better. I know it is typically a guys part but her voice sounded absolutely perfect for it." Adam said and gained a kiss on the cheek from Kira.

Nathan whispered in his ear. "I thought Tanya was your wife." He said with a small laugh.

Kira noticed it and pouted a bit. "So you didn't think I was right for the song?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. And swept her off her feet. "Nope totally not right. I knew you would be bad. It is the whole reason I chose that song." He said putting her down and walking off to get something to drink.

Kira laughed at the amount of sarcasm in his voice. She followed behind him thirst as well after belting that song out. "Awe I always knew you cared." She said kissing him on the lips before they got their drinks.

The night went on and everyone had a great time. Eventually the fun came to an end well it didn't have to but the newly married couple decided to head out.

"Everyone I want to thank you for coming it means a lot to both of us that you all could be here." Kira said.

"Yeah our special day just wouldn't of been the same had we not had such a wonderful group of family and friends here both spiritually and Physically." Nathan said pulling Kira into a hug.

As the left they were indeed pelted by bird seed as it rained down on them. Conner and Rocky managed to get out on the overhang above the front door with two medium sized buckets filled with bird seed.

Nathan and Kira were happy once in their room at the hotel. They could shed their clothes and get rid off all the bird seed that had made its way into uncomfortable places with in their clothes. The rest of the night the couple enjoyed their first night as man and wife uninterrupted.

--

A/N: Well that was the wedding/reception chapter. Well how long will the married couple have peace before evil rears its ugly head once more. You will have to wait and find out. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you catch the references to future rangers in this chapter. There was two, one is easier to pick out then the other. I know it seemed rushed but if I decided to I could of easily turned it into several chapters, of build up to and the actual wedding plus recuption. So please review and let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. All I claim are characters and things not shown in the show. Unless other wise noted. And additional disclaimer after the story.

A/N:Well people caught on to Lily. And Gina it is actually a girl next to Danny. I just noticed I didn't specify. And the second one is harder to get because it is an obscure reference that people speculate but is never been confirmed. And so here is a hint that pretty much gives it way since it kinda gives it away with out really saying it. Gina was right it is the child sitting next to Danny but who is the child? Anyway here is the next chapter. I decided to set it after the honey moon since they way I could see things it wouldn't of been appropriate to put on here. So please read and review.

--

3 months after the wedding.

Kira was straightening up the loft. Tori and Blake would be there any minute. She was so excited that her best friend and her fiancée were coming for a visit. What also made her happy was how well Nathan and Blake got along. You would think they knew each other forever the way the two are when each other is around.

She walked into the studio that Tanya had built in the loft back when the two were on there honeymoon. It was her and Adam's wedding present to them. She smiled when she was her husband in there and appeared to be getting ready to lay vocals for a song. The curiosity got the best of her so she walked over and hit a button on the controls that let what Nathan was hearing and singing to be heard in the room she was in. The music started soft and melodic and then changed into a more upbeat rock sound as Nathan started the lyrics.

﻿Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the current's slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this

'Cause it's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take 'em away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
'Cause all this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe

And it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
And now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, but I won't go oho...  
I won't go

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Ohoho

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

I won't go  
I know I won't go down  
Yeah, yeah

Kira sat there after Nathan finished the song. She thought it was amazing. Only she was curious as to where this particular song came from. And knowing Nathan there was always a message in there somewhere. She shook her thoughts from her head when Nathan entered the room.

"Well since you are in here I assume you listened in. So what did you think of it?" Nathan asked his wife with a smile.

"I thought the song was amazing." She said truthfully and expertly hid the fact that she was concerned a bit about the lyrics. But she could just be over thinking things.

"Thanks I am glad you like it." He said moving over and giving her a quick kiss. "So are Tori and Blake here?" He asked her as he was heading for the door to go back into the main room of the loft.

"Nope but they should be soon." No sooner had the words some out her mouth did they hear the door bell ring.

Nathan and Kira went to the door and opened it. Tori and Blake were on the other side with there luggage they would be staying with them for the next month. Kira and Tori hugged excitedly as Nathan and Blake clasped hands and gave each other a 'Man hug'. Then Kira hugged Blake and Nathan hugged Tori.

"How was the flight?" Kira asked as the four of them went into the living area of the loft.

"It was a good flight." Tori said happily it was probably the only flight that didn't have anything go wrong with. Like sitting in front of an annoying kid, stuck next to a fat or annoying person.

"Yeah originally I was stuck next to the incredibly large dude. But the guy originally next to Tori decided to let me sit next to her instead when he learned we were engaged." Blake said.

"Wow sounds like that guy is a truly good human being to agree to go through the flight like that when he could of sat next to your lovely fiancée." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it. I had to ask him if he was sure given the situation. And he simply waved it off." Blake said.

"Yeah he seemed like a very peaceful person. He said everything was better with a banana. And then he took his new seat." Tori said and couldn't help but laugh as did the others at the banana comment.

"Well he sounds like an interesting guy." Kira said as she snuggled against Nathan.

"Yeah the guy reminded me of Nathan a bit. Even had a similar hair style." Blake said as Tori snuggled up against him much like Kira was with Nathan.

"Well I need to met this guy then. I mean with my family luck he might be some estranged relative or something." Nathan said laughing a bit but the only way that could be was if he was a relative from his father's birth parents.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours talking and catching up. And when they talked about the secluded beach that Nathan and Kira found on the honeymoon, Tori had to go see it then and there. Nathan laughed at how she was yelling that he had to take them. And earlier that day he asked if they wanted him to teleport them to the loft and she refused, but now she wanted him to teleport all of them to a beach in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"Fine you girls go get ready." Nathan said getting up off the couch as the girls went back into his and Kira's room to get ready. He shook his head and looked over at Blake. "She didn't want to be teleported earlier when you guys had to take a plane. But now we are talking about a beach in the middle of nowhere and I become the world taxi."

Blake laughed a bit as he pulled a Mt. Dew out of the fridge. "Yeah well Tori is totally a beach bunny so to speak. Besides now we get to see the girls in there bikini's." Blake said with a smile.

"Good point good point." Nathan said with a slight smile on his face. Go dig your suit out real quick. I think I will go retrieve mine."

Blake was walking over to his bag when he turned back to Nathan. "Dude isn't your room where the girls are getting rea...dy" He said as he heard Tori scream. And Nathan quickly re entered the room with a pair of swim trunks on his head.

"Yeah forgot they chose our room to get ready since Kira has that full length mirror by the closet." Nathan said pulling the trunks off of his head. "Oh and your jaw will hit the floor when you see Tori. Or is it mine next time I see her?"

Blake looked at him and narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "Did you see anything?"

"Nope she had her back to me and Kira was real quick to shove these on my head." He said indicating the trunks in his hand.

Blake laughed at him. "Yeah Tori isn't modest about her body but when surprised it is never a good thing." Blake said remembering years back when he walked in on her in the ninja ops showers.

Just then the girls came walking out of the bedroom. Nathan turned to Tori and gave her a very apologetic look. "Sorry Tor wasn't thinking for a moment."

Tori just smiled sweetly to him. That made Nathan fearful for his life. "Oh it is okay I know this is your home and we could of easily been in the conjoining bathroom."

"Well Ladies give Nathan and I a quick moment to change and we shall be on our way." Blake said.

That is when Tori got her idea. Granted it was a little grade schoolish but it would do. "Blake honey go change in bathroom Nathan has to change right here."

Blake looked at her like no way. But then again there wasn't any arguing with her if she had made up her mind. Kira just looked at her friend and laughed. She knew Nathan had no problems showing off his body. And to Kira he had no reason to be at all.

"Really that is your get even thing. You saw me now I see you. Okay even though all I saw was your bare back." And with that Nathan spun around so his back was to Tori. "So other then that and my ass you see nothing." Nathan changed into his trunks in front of the girls who both whistled cat calls at him. "Well I am gonna need to see some green or some other form of payment if you girls want the full show." Nathan said teasingly.

"Well I am sure we can come so some sort of arrangement." Kira said with a sly smile.

Blake walked back in the room. "Should I be jealous Nathan that my wife got to see you naked?"

"Only if you feel left out on seeing the show." Nathan said winking at Blake. Both girls doubled over with laughter at the look on Blake's face.

"Well maybe later we can make Nathan do a little exotic dance. But I am want to get to that beach." Tori said walking up to Blake and pulling him over to where Nathan and Kira were standing. And the four of them vanished and reappeared in a cove on an unnamed island in the atlantic ocean.

Tori and Blake looked at the crystal clear water and then the forest that definatly looked untouched by civilization. "I am working on buying this island so this place can stay untouched like this. Though I will probably build some kind of shelter here like maybe a house like the one in 'Swiss family Robinson'." Nathan said as he put an arm around Kira as they watched their friends look around in amazement.

"Oh this would be perfect for the Ninja survival test the students have to do. Only we would have to scout the entire area first that way we can know where to find them if something happens. While it is a survival test we don't let the kids actually die." Tori said quickly at the look on Kira's face about the idea of the test.

The group was having fun playing in the water when suddenly they were all sent flying on to the beach thanks to an explosion. Nathan and Blake were the first to their feet. "Blake check on the girls!" Nathan ordered as he moved to look at who attacked them. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"So much for unknown part of this beach." Tori said and Blake and Kira helped her to her feet.

"Well who ever messed up our fun is in for it." Kira said agitated.

"Guys we have a problem!" Nathan called as the other three say who else was there.

"Hunter!" Tori and Blake called.

"Trent!" Kira called.

Both men had a look in their eyes that told Nathan that the two were no longer on the reformed formerly evil ranger category.

"What gives guys are we no longer friends?" Nathan asked standing between them and the others.

"Oh Nathan we are still friends. We have come to retrieve more teammates." Hunter said shaking his head.

"Well if you guys are fighting for the bad guys. You won't find teammates here." Kira called clearly upset as she struggled to keep her voice in check.

"Oh Kira. How naive you are." Trent said blasting Nathan out of the way and moving up to Kira. "What ever possessed you to marry him when it was us who were meant to be." Trent said reaching to touch Kira's face only to have his hand slapped away.

"How about the fact that my heart belongs to him and not you." Kira said with almost venom dripping from each word.

Blake and Tori were busy battling Hunter while trying to talk some sense into him.

"Come on Hunter. This isn't you!" Tori called as she blocked a punch from Hunter.

"Yeah Bro. You are stronger then this so you got to fight it." Blake said throwing his brother away from Tori.

Hunter got off the ground laughing. "Oh Blake you just don't see it do you? It is you who are denying your true self." And with that Hunter pointed a gun like weapon at Tori and pulled the trigger. As expected Blake pushed Tori out of the way and took the blast himself. Blake hit the ground motionless and his body was glowing.

"Blake NO!" Tori yelled as she moved to examine Blake, only to sent flying away by a wave of energy from Blake's unconscious form.

Nathan was fighting Trent when he saw what happened to Blake. He decided it was time to step things up. So he split into three and left two fighting Trent while the other grabbed Kira and vanished appearing over by Tori.

"Girls you two need to get out of here. Warn the other rangers. And tell my mom and dad that to contact Dulcea. I am sure they will understand." Nathan said while his other two selves were battleing with Trent and Hunter.

"No we won't leave you!" Kira said looking at him.

"We will get them for what they did to Blake!" Tori said through clinched teeth.

"Tori Blake is alive and if the others are to have a chance you have to do what I ask." Nathan said looking at them with fear in his eyes. Neither girl had ever seen that before. So it scared them as well. Nathan took this opportunity to force them away. He pushed Tori and she vanished into thin air. He then turned to Kira. He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Before she vanished into thin air like Tori did moments ago.

--

Tori arrived shortly before Kira in the home of Tommy, Kimberly, and Charlotte Oliver. Kneeling on the floor both girls had tears in there eyes. Tommy and Jason were the only ones in the living room whe the two girls appeared.

"Kira! Tori!" Tommy said jumping to his feet as did Jason. As soon as the two of them were next to them the girls clutched onto the two men. Kira held tightly to Tommy crying into his chest as Tori did the same into Jason's.

Then Kim and Trini came into the room with a bowl of popcorn for the movie they were going to watch. Charlotte and Jill were spending time with Hayley tonight. Kim and Trini both dropped the bowls of popcorn they were caring when they saw the girls.

"Tommy what happened?" Trini asked as she moved over next to Jason.

"I don't know Jason and I were siting on the couch when these two appeared in a flash like Nathan's teleportation only it was just them and no Nathan." Tommy said he had a sinking feeling something terrible was happening.

"Oh god!" Kim said falling to her knee's beside Tommy and Kira. "Kira please tell us what is happening!" Kim pleaded with her daughter in law.

"He...S ... Said t.. t..o contact...someone named...Dul...Dul..." Kira was saying through sobs and then as if she hadn't been crying she and Tori both stopped and got serious looks on their faces.

"Contact someone named Dulcea. And inform the other rangers two rangers have gone rogue." Kira said her voice now strong and commanding as she pulled away from Tommy and stood up.

"Who has gone rogue?" Trini asked confused.

"Trent and Hunter have gone over to the other side." Tori said pulling away from Jason and standing next to Kira.

Jason couldn't help but be impressed and somewhat worried about the sudden change in the two girls. It seemed like they were shutting out the pain and focusing on the anger. "Well then we better get to it. Bro you it is time to go use that signal that we hoped to never need." Jason said getting to his own feet.

"Right! Trini can you go and do that?" Tommy asked and Trini was already ten steps ahead litterally she was already ten steps toward the basement. "Jason call Hayley that I will be there momentarily to pick them up." He then turned to Kim and helped her up as he got up himself.

"Tommy they mentioned Dulcea. I only know of one and if I remember we have no way of contacting her." Kim said worried.

"Kim we will work on that after we contact the others we need them here so we can work on a plan. So take the girls into the kitchen and talk to them see if you can find out what happened." Tommy said and Jason was on his cellphone and walking out the front door.

Kim nodded and turned to Kira and Tori. "Come on girls lets go talk." Kim said pulling them both into the kitchen.

Tommy went out and saw Jason in the passenger seat of his jeep. "Bro aren't you going to stay here?"

"No way none of us are going to be alone right now if rangers have gone rogue and are attacking others." Jason said he picked up on something about the two that went bad and he had to make sure his theory didn't become fact.

Tommy wasn't about to argue when time wasn't on their side. He jumped in the driver's seat and through his car into gear and sped out of the drive way. Laws be damned he would deal with that later once he knew Hayley, Jill, and Charlotte were safe.

--

Back in the kitchen with Kim, Kira, and Tori. They were sitting at the kitchen table talking about what happened at the beach.

"Wait Blake was an evil ranger once too?" Kim asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Yeah as was Hunter. And from what I remember Trent was too at one point." Tori said.

Kira was listening and pulled her knees to her chest as she sat in the chair. It was then that she noticed she had been clutching something in her right hand. She was confused as to how she hadn't noticed before. She opened her hand to see what it was. As soon as she did she dropped it on the table as if it was painful to the touch. Nathan's dino gem landed on the table.

Tori and Kim looked at it confused. And then Kim's eyes went wide. "No No oh god no." Kim said franticly.

Trini came in the room after activating the ranger emergency signal that would contact all rangers currently outside of the Oliver residence. It was just a matter of time before calls and people began to show up. Well most likely the Space and some of the other teams with fast modes of transport would show up while others would call. Trini looked from Kim to the table where she saw Nathan's gem. "Kim what is it?"

"Nathan is going to become evil again. Some one is recruiting all the rangers who started out evil." As soon as the words were out of Kim's mouth Trini gasped and had her phone out instantly.

Tori looked at Kim confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hunter and Trent both started as rangers evil. So did Blake and Nathan. So think about it girl." Kim said and the light bulbs came on in both Kira and Tori's heads. Only Kira had the same thought as Trini.

"Oh no Dr. O." Kira said suddenly.

Trini closed her phone and looked at the others. "I just warned Jason but he seemed to be thinking of that possibility earlier." Trini said looking at the others. "But at the moment he is okay and they are on the way back with Hayley and the girls."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief but her worry wouldn't be completely gone till she knew the other two members of her family were safe.

"Girls we will get through this. They have all been saved before we can and will do it again." Trini said her voice full of determination.

Then there was a flash and Billy and Kat appeared along with their three year old son Xavier.

"Billy!" Kim said running over to her old friend and hugging him tightly.

"We go the emergency call and it is a good thing I finished that teleportation device none to soon." He said with a smile and then if faded. "So what is the emergency?"

Kim quickly filled them in and Billy quickly went down into the lab. He was going to find away to contact Dulcea and if need be it might mean a trip to the planet courtesy of the space rangers.

Kat put her son down and walked over to the two younger rangers at the table. "Girls there is one mistake has been made by our unknown adversary." Kat said and everyone looked at her confused. "They have taken some of our own. And in doing so has instantly sent us into mobilization."

"Kat is right. With this man rangers coming together there is nothing we can't do." Trini said.

And then Kim got an smirk on her face. "And they have pissed off female rangers. And any male ranger will tell you that they would face any evil warlord any day then an angry female ranger."

Kira and Tori smiled at the three veteran rangers before them. Two of the originals and one that replaced and original and used two powers all her own.

Then Tommy and Jason came in the house with Hayley, Charlotte and Jill.

--

Up on the moon a figure in gold flanked on either side by Trent and Hunter looked at someone chained to the wall in a cell.

The figure chained to the wall slowly looked up as he had just regained consciousness. His vision was blurry he couldn't make anything out to well. There was a large three headed blob before him. And another fat blob that he was sure was probably a bed.

"Ah it is about time you woke up!" Goldar bellowed.

Nathan's eyes finally focused and he was looking at Trent, Hunter and their golden clad friend. "Yeah would of woken up earlier but I was just so comfortable I didn't feel like it." Nathan said which made the gold monkey angry.

"I see you have inherited your inselint tone from your father and uncle. But you will learn to respect me boy. I am Goldar and you will soon bow before me human." Goldar roared.

"Well you will forgive me but the chains kind of make it rather difficult to do." Nathan said with a small laugh.

Just then the figure on the table got up and stepped in front of Goldar and the other two. "Ah glad to see you chose the winning side." Goldar said and Blake bowed and stood next to his brother.

"Nathan you really should stop resisting and join us." Blake said his eyes the same as Trent and Hunter's.

"Sorry Blake but I can't do that." Nathan said and Goldar waved his hand and the chains holding Nathan were electrified. Nathan's body started to convulse but he refused to scream. He couldn't give this sick monkey the pleasure. He knew of Goldar from the stories the original rangers told him when he was little. He knew that despite how dumb he may want to think of the monkey that he was a strong fighter.

Just then another figure entered the room. Goldar, Hunter, Trent, and Blake bowed their heads slightly to him. "Oh this one has such spirit. It is going to be so fun breaking you of it." The figure said as he reached in and cupped Nathan's chin in his hand.

--

A/N: Sorry for the evil cliff hanger. But it was a good place to stop. Besides I wanted you all to go crazy trying to figure out who the master is. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So pleast review and let me know what you thought.

Added Disclaimer: The song was "It's not my time" By Three Doors Down. I do not owns it.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. I only lay claim to things not shown in the show or movies.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. If you don't like things let me know and I can work on fixing it.

--

As soon as Tommy walked into the kitchen he felt Kim's arms wrap around him. She quickly kissed him and then let go and pulled Charlotte into her arms holding her tightly.

"Mom..my ca..n't breath." Charlotte said and Kim quickly let her go.

"Sorry I am just so glad all of you are okay." Kim said wiping some tears from her eyes.

Charlotte saw Kira and a bright smile appeared on her face as she ran over and climbed into Kira's lap. "Sissy is here." She said hugging Kira. Then Charlotte looked around the room and frowned when she didn't see her older brother. "Where's is big brother?"

Everyone looked at the ground. None of them could find the words to tell her. "Charlie I don't know how to say this but Nathan has been taken." Kira said in a quiet voice to the little girl.

Charlotte looked at everyone and the looks on their faces told her it was true. She was little she didn't know how to hold back her emotions. So she just let the tears flow and the cries that came from her made everyone in the room's hearts start to break.

Kira hugged the little crying girl and held her close. "Don't worry your brother is strong. And we will get him back you have my word." Kira said attempting to sound stronger then she felt at the moment to help ease the girls sadness. Jason was doing the same for his daughter Jill who saw Nathan as an older brother like Charlotte. She witnessed the battle were he almost died against the Alliance of Evil, now to hear he was taken and is in danger once more was just appalling.

"Dad why is it Nathan? Why does it always have to be him?" Jill asked.

Jason looked at his daughter his heart was already breaking hearing Charlotte's cries but now Jill had asked him an impossible question. "I don't know baby girl, I don't know." He said shaking his head.

--

Back on the moon Nathan was staring at a being he had heard of once but his parents along with the others destroyed him. How could he be the one in front of him now.

"Oh would you look at that!" The figure currently holding Nathan head in place so he had to look at him. "I think he recognizes me."

"How? You were killed by my parents! Everyone in Angel Grove knows about your destruction!" Nathan said in disbelief.

"Oh they got close real close. It took over two decades to reform and hold a solidified form. But comet be damned. The Ooze man won't be denied his revenge on those power brats." It was true it was Ivan Ooze the villain who got the closest to defeating his parents and the other rangers. The man who nearly at the same time ended the life of Zordon. If it wasn't for the great power of the Ninjetti gained on the planet of Pheados.

"Yeah well like before you will be defeated. No one can beat the power rangers." Nathan said as he pulled his face out of Ooze's hand. "Besides by taking Blake and I you have now pissed off two rangers that alone should make you shake in your purple booties." Nathan said with a laugh thinking about the other rangers.

"Oh no I am so scared." Ooze said moving away from Nathan. "Ha the power rangers! Last time I checked there were no rangers with powers left. The last group lost their powers defeating that wind bag Flurious. Oh and I know about you and the others that helped them. That is why I have gathered these three here. What better way to take out rangers then with some of their own." Ooze said with a laugh.

"Well with just those three you are doomed to fail. Sure Trent got kinda close in winning. But the two who got the closest to winning are not on your side." Nathan said and quickly felt his body convulsing as he was electrocuted.

"Oh well my boy. Your father is on the list to be acquired. And you well in time you will join me as well." Ooze said looking at Nathan like it was all inevitable.

"Sorry Mr. Raisin head. That isn't going to happen. It will take more then electrocution to get me to join you." Nathan said defiantly only to be given a kick to the head by Trent.

"Oh my looks like the white dino here didn't like that comment." Ivan said looking at the boy. "Seems this boy really is the product of his parents. But in time he will join us. For now lets leave him to consider my offer." And with that Ooze, Goldar, Trent, Hunter, and Blake all left Nathan in the cell chained to the wall.

Nathan struggled against the chains. He was pulling against them as hard as he could. But all it was getting him was blood from ripping the flesh around his wrists. "Damn!" He said loudly. He could multiply thanks to the chains and they or the room he was in was preventing him from using his teleportation.

--

Down in the basement Billy was joined by Tommy. Hayley, and Trini. And even between all of them they couldn't figure out how to use the tech in the lab to contact Dulcea. It was driving them nuts that they couldn't think of a solution.

"Tommy it is going to do us no good in using your equipment. With nothing there to receive the transition there is no reason in even trying." Billy said to the others who were as frustrated as he was over it all.

"Well then I guess it is all a waiting game now." Hayley said. She was smart but things involving interstellar communication were not her area of expertise.

That was when Aisha walked down into the basement. She and Rocky had arrived moments ago after dismissing the martial arts classes for the day. "Tommy, Billy. What was it that Dulcea told us when she gave us the power of the Ninjetti?" She asked and both of them gave her a confused look.

Kim walked down behind Aisha and when she saw neither of them understood she shook her head and answered. "To those that are Ninjetti anything is possible."

With that Tommy and Billy looked up and knew exactly what they needed to do. But they needed Adam first before it would work.

Tommy walked over to Kim and hugged her. "See that is why I married you." He said happily.

--

Kira and Charlotte were know sitting on back porch in a rocking chair. She had finally gotten the child to calm down. Then Tori came out and sat next to Kira in a lawn chair she pulled over.

"The other Ninja Rangers will be here shortly. They called after getting the signal to see what was up. Oh yeah Conner and Ethan are here now. Evidently Conner just happened to be in town to teach soccer to some of the local kids." Tori said.

Kira looked over at her best friend. Her words helped hearing that more friends would be here soon. As she was turning back a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said.

"Well you must be Conner cause Ethan isn't into doing things like this." She said matter of factily.

"Oh you are so not fun Rock Star." Conner said shaking his head. "So how are you girls?" He asked all three of them.

Kira smiled but it seemed very hollow. Tori had a smile that seemed genuine enough but the spark in her eyes was very dim. Then there was Charlotte who simply looked at the one in red before her.

"I see." Conner said looking at them. Each looked so different it actually hurt to see. Kira was the worst for him because he was closest to her out of the three. He had never seen her look so dead inside, even when the thing with her father happened it wasn't this bad.

That was when Ethan joined them. Charlotte jumped out of Kira's lap and ran over to the boy. She had seen him often as he still lived in Reefside. He was always funny and showed her silly things on the computer. "E man!" Charlotte said happily as she jumped into his arms.

Conner looked at Ethan and mouthed E Man to him questioningly. Ethan just shrugged it off since she started calling him that back when she couldn't quite say his name correctly. "Hey there Charlie!" He said carrying the girl back over to were the others were.

--

Back up on the moon Nathan was sitting in the dark room with no light he was in pure darkness. He had no idea of how many hours he had been left in the room alone. He leaned back against the wall of his prison. His thoughts went back to Kira. He could see her clearly in his mind. He could see her smile, laugh, but most importantly he could still remember her touch. The one thought that gave him any happiness at all was that she was safe.

That was when he noticed it. It may have been faint but it was still there and that was all that mattered. His connection to Kira was still there though it seemed to faint to contact her. But maybe if he paid attention and she tried using it then it would be strong enough to get a message out.

He felt a sudden wave of weakness overcome him as he slipped into unconsciousness. It seemed as if he had just gone to sleep that he was forced awake. Nathan looked at the four figures before him with such disdain that it made even Goldar flinch a little.

"Well what is your answer will you join us?" Goldar asked him.

"Never you gold plated baboon." Nathan said bitterly.

Goldar then turned to the three next to him. "Go get Oliver. And do pick up the other offspring of his while you are at it."

That was it Nathan lost it. His body seemed to surge with energy at that not in a painful but in a good way. "Leave them out of this!" Nathan screamed as he struggled against his chains with such force Goldar feared they would come out of the wall. "Leave my family out of this. I understand my father but my sister has no place in this." He said still struggling against his bonds."Trent please even in this state you can't be that evil. She is just a child!"

Goldar laughed as the three former rangers bowed their heads before leaving out of the room. "Well I think she will be enough leverage to force you and the legendary ranger to join us."

That was it all Nathan could see was the terrified look on his sisters face. The energy surged again this time it gave him enough power to rip his chains from the wall.

Goldar had no time to react at the unexpected turn of events. A chain was suddenly around his throat with such force he was finding it difficult to breath.

"I will kill you!" Nathan roared with such anger and hatred that Goldar who never feared a ranger in his entire existence was now afraid of one who didn't even have powers at his disposal.

Goldar struggled against the chain in a futile effort to breath. His fingers couldn't get under the chain to get a firm hold. And with Nathan using all the force he can muster was starting to get the best of the Golden warrior. Before Goldar passed out from lack of air Nathan was blasted off of his back and against the wall.

Ooze walked over to Goldar who was now chocking as air was refilling his lungs once more. "I see you found the right buttons to push there Goldie." Ivan said with an almost whimsical tone about it.

Nathan was slowly pulling himself off of the floor staring coldly into the eyes of Ivan Ooze. "My family is to be left alone. And there is no way I will join you willingly. So kill me now or find a way to turn me with a spell." Nathan said a little calmly at the end as if daring Ooze to actually kill him.

"Listen to you. If you don't sound like a power brat through and through." He said looking at the young man before him. "I think your old friends will bring back what is needed to get you to join me. Well I guess your Father is lucky I will no longer need him. And that shrimp of a sister of yours will be left alone as well. But I think that pretty wife of yours will do as a play thing." Ooze said with a laugh but stopped when he looked down at his chest at the gash he had just received. He looked back and Nathan. "Such fire I can't wait for you to serve me."

Nathan didn't stop at that swing he continued his assault on the purple being before him. The chains attached to his wrists used like whips as they tore into Ooze. Ivan simply laughed as the marks left by the chains vanished as fast as they appeared. Then something Ivan didn't expect happened, one of the chains was wrapped around his neck and two feet were squarely planted on his chest. And in one swift motion his head was removed from his body.

Nathan stood panting hard as the head of Ivan Ooze feel to the floor. The body slowly dissolved into a puddle of purple slim as did the head. Goldar had gotten to his feet and looked at what had just happened before him. Nathan had then turned his attention to Goldar but fell forward onto his knees to exhausted to continue.

Nathan's eyes widened in horror as two familiar hands cupped his face. Ivan had reformed himself kneeling before Nathan so he was at eye level to see the look on the man's face. "You are an impressive one for a human. Your will to protect those you care about is truly strong. And I will relish having a pure heart such as yours bent to my will." Ivan said coolly as he stood up and let Nathan fully collapse to the ground. And then with a flick of his wrist the chains on Nathan became thicker and reattached to the wall. Then quickly shortened dragging Nathan back over against the wall.

"Now we wait for those three to return. I believe even they can handle retrieving the item I want. And with no longer having the task of taking Tommy or the brat I do expect success." And with that Ooze left the room along with Goldar.

--

It had been a few hours for those back on earth at the Oliver residence and everyone was now inside. Kira was upstairs in the guest room sleeping on the bed. Everyone else was downstairs in the living room.

Many rangers had come to the house. The entire Overdrive and Astro team had now arrived. With that all but Blake and Hunter of the Ninja Storm team were there. That is besides the ones who had previously been there. Tanya and Adam had arrived at that moment. Tanya was quick to rush over to Kim and hug her tightly. As Adam and Tommy hugged. They both looked around the room for Kira but didn't see her.

"Where is Kira?" They both asked concerned for her. They both felt close bonds with the girl that had married Nathan.

"She is upstairs sleeping." Tommy said looking at them. He was about to tell everyone the next step of the plan now that all of the Ninjetti Rangers were here. But the sudden ear splitting scream from upstairs caught everyone's attention. Tommy and Adam were the first up the stairs as they were closest to the stairs.

Kira was curled up in the fetal position shaking almost uncontrollably. Tommy was quick to pull Kira into his arms like a father would do to console a child who awoke from a nightmare. "Kira honey it is okay it was just a dream." Tommy said in a gentle voice as he tried to steady her shakes.

Kira cried as she pushed Tommy off the bed and away from her forcefully. "No get the coins!" Was all she said Hayley and Trini caught the words spoken by the girl and rushed for the basement. The Astro, Overdrive, and Ninja rangers fanned out around the house to keep and eye out for intruders.

When Trini and Hayley got to the basement to get to the old power coins. When they reached the box that contained them once opened they saw that the dragon coin was gone.

Tommy was looking at Kira with pain and concern in his eyes.

Kira laid back down and curled into a ball once more as tears fell onto the sheets of the bed. "I felt it. I heard it, I lived it. It hurts so much." She cried in a barely audible voice.

Kim sat on the bed and rubbed Kira's back in hopes of comforting the girl. "Kira what is it you said a moment ago?" Kim asked not sure if what she heard was correct.

"Nathan he is in so much pain. I felt it, heard everything, I lived it as if it were me." Kira said still tightly in a ball. "The Gold one said they were coming for Tommy and Charlotte. Then the purple one changed the plans. He sent them to get to get." Kira started to say as Trini burst into the room.

"The Dragon Coin is gone!" Trini shouted as she entered the room. "All the others are there only the dragon is gone."

Tommy looked over at Trini. "Tell me you are kidding?" He said.

Kim didn't here any of what the others said she just sat there dumbfounded. When Kira said the purple one she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Tommy I am sorry but that coin just isn't there." Trini said sinking to the floor to catch her breath.

Adam placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim are you okay?" He said moving to look at her face. Kim's eyes looked distant as if lost in thought. "No no no no no no no no no." Kim started to say over and over again.

Everyone in the room looked over at her as she sat there looking at Kira muttering no over and over again. Tommy moved over to Kim and pulled her off of the bed and into his arms. "Kim it will be okay. Sure the Dragon coin is gone but it is powerless again. Someone like Rita or Zedd would be needed to change that."

Kim didn't change and then Tanya spoke up who had been sitting closest to both Kim and Kira before Trini ran into the room. "Tommy I don't think the coin is her concern. She seemed to react when Kira said 'The Purple One'. What ever that means?" Tanya said moving next to Tommy.

Adam paled as he looked at his wife. "Tanya please tell me you didn't say purple one?"

Tanya turned to Adam and the look on his face made her fearful. "Yes honey I said purple one. She also mentioned something about gold one as well."

Billy looked to Rocky and Aisha. The three of them seemed to catch on at the same time and as one said it. "Goldar and Ivan!"

Jason looked at Billy like he was crazy. "Billy Goldar was destroyed by Zordon's wave. And you six Ninjetti took out that Ivan character back before Kim left for Florida."

That was when Kim finally calmed down and pulled away from Tommy. "We need to contact Dulcea immediately!"

But before they could do anything the image of a tall blond woman appeared in the room her figure hidden by a green cloak. "Rangers I felt your call. I know of what is going on. I need for you six Ninjetti to return here. Please do bring with you Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, Kat, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Tori, Dustin, Cam, and Shane. And please understand if any of these individuals do not wish to come then please select out of the other rangers a substitute. The choices out side of the 6 Ninjetti, I chose individuals that have dealt with those who have been taken."

Kim looked at Dulcea with tears in her eyes.

"Fear not crane. For you all shall come here to gain or reconnect with the power of the Ninjetti. Unlike the other powers you rangers have used the great power can not be destroyed only the link severed." Said the image of Dulcea as she moved over and placed a spectral hand on Kim's cheek. "Please you must hurry." And with that Dulcea's image vanished leaving all in the room quite.

Tommy was first down the stairs and over to Andros who was outside in the drive way. "Andros we need you to bring a group of 18 of us to Pheados. And we need to leave as soon as possible." Tommy said to the former red space ranger.

"Tommy you got it but what was Kira's screaming about?" He asked still concerned with that.

"I don't understand it all. She knew they were coming but unfortunately not in time to stop them from gaining what they wanted." Tommy said as he turned to go back inside.

"What was it they wanted?" Andros asked.

"The Dragon coin." Was all Tommy said as he went back inside and Andros understood at that moment why they would take that coin in particular.

"Well looks like things just got a lot harder." Andros said shaking his head before he called the other rangers back inside.

--

Kim walked over to Charlotte to talk to her while the other rangers were re entering the house. "Charlotte you are going to be staying here with Aunt Hayley. Mommy and Daddy are going to be leaving to get your brother back." Kim said with tears in her eyes. She hated to leave Charlotte but where they would be going and what they would be doing was no place for a three year old.

Charlotte looked at her mom and was about to ask why she couldn't come. But the words her brother had said to her many months ago rang out in her mind again. 'Charlie you be a good girl.' She simply smiled at her mom and nodded before running off to her room.

Kim walked into the living room where all of the other rangers had gathered. Tommy stood up and looked at everyone assembled. "In the last few moments we have learned some very startling facts about what is going on. I don't know exactly when but the dragon coin was stolen from the lab." He said and only the Astro rangers understood what that meant.

Ashley was the one to voice this out loud. "So it looks like we will be going against Nathan as well as the other two." She said.

"We will actually being going against four evil rangers. Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Trent Fernandez, and Nathan Mitchel are those four." Kim said standing next to Tommy and looking at the group.

"We have learned who the one is behind all of this. Those of you from Angel Grove may remember an alien by the name of Ivan Ooze." Tommy said this time it was Carlos who spoke up.

"But I thought you, Kim, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy destroyed him years ago!" Carlos said remembering the time when Ooze enslaved all the parents of Angel Grove and all the teens and kids simply partied.

"So did we but it seems that he somehow managed to survive. And now is currently on the moon with Goldar as his ally and general." He moved over to the other Ninjetti rangers were. "Now I have already got 18 of us passage on Andros's ship to get to Pheados. The six of us that are Ninjetti will be going. Along with us so are Jason, Trini, Tanya, Kathrine, and Zack." He then turned to his three former students. "Conner, Ethan, and Kira I would like you three to come as well. You all have fought against both Trent and Nathan so that will be a big help." He then turned to the Ninja Storm team. "That leaves us with four spots left. I think it only fair that Tori, Dustin, Cam and Shane take those spots. Hunter and Blake are their teammates after all." He then moved back over to look at the rest. "Those of you not asked to go on the mission. I must ask something of you. We older members of the group humbly ask that you all stay here and protect our children that must remain here. Any expenses for food and lost wages from work shall be reimbursed to you. But please keep our families safe." Tommy said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt a pain of fear and guilt leaving one child to go rescue another.

Shane then stood up and looked at everyone in the room. "Tommy, guys. I am sorry but I can not go on this mission with you. One of us must stay behind to watch over the wind and lightning ninja academies. And during that time I will also have some of the most elite of both schools here to assist those that stay in anyway needed."

Kim looked at Shane she knew how hard it must be to say something like that. "Shane thank you for your support. And I understand your position." She said stopping anyone from jumping down Shane's throat about it. He made the choice of a former red ranger who had others to look after and worry about. "So then that leaves one spot open that needs to be filled." Kim said looking over the assembled rangers.

All of the groups remained silent no one wanting to do the selfish thing and jump at the open spot. Tori got up and walked over to where the Overdrive rangers were all seated. "I nominate Rose Ortiz, Overdrive pink ranger for the open position. She has fought beside Kira, Adam, and I back when we went to help them out with the Alliance of Evil incident." She looked at the other overdrive rangers in a wordless apology.

But when Ronny stood up and looked at the assembled group. "I second that fact. Not only has Rose done what Tori mentioned. She is a long time friend of Nathan's. And as much as we all want to help she has more reason then any other ranger here. And besides another genius along for the trip never hurt right." Everyone laughed at Ronny's last comment.

Rose just blushed as she was recommended for the mission. "Kim, Tommy. If you will have me on the mission I would gladly take the now open spot."

Tommy and Kim smiled at Rose. "Welcome to the team Rose." Tommy said.

"Thank you Rose." Kim said.

And with that the 18 were decided. "Andros when is the earliest we can leave?" Tommy asked.

"Well we have teleportation to the ship thanks to Billy. So I don't see why I can't take you all now." Andros said and turned to the rest of his team. "Guys with that many aboard I would like you five to stay here and help out in anyway. Besides I know Natalie would love to get to spend time with Jill. Those two have been great friends ever since they met."

The Astro rangers nodded after Andros finished. Ashley got up and kissed Andros before moving away from him. "Get them there safely and quickly." She said as all those selected for the trip vanished from the room.

--

A/N:Thanks for reading. I am trying not to rush things to much. But at the same time I am trying to not be to drawn out as well. So I hoped you all liked this chapter. I am currently working on the next one so baring some unforeseen circumstances it should be up soon. So please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own power rangers. I only claim what is not seen in the shows. And by now you all can tell what is mine and what is not.

**A/N**:Here is the next chapter of Rise of Evil. The sequel to Return of a Dragon. So I hope you all are enjoying the story. I want to thank those that review my story constantly. Ginastar, Monkeerangerfan, and fanficrulez. But I know that out of the over 800 hits this story has received, more then just the three of them are reading. So I humbly ask all who read this story to review. I love to hear what people think of my story. And it also gives me great motivation to get working on future chapters of the story. So as always please read and review. Oh and sorry if the formatting on the song is hard to read. I am using my usual word processor. I have attempted to fix it a few times and each fanfiction does not seem to like it. So I had to add line breaks in between the parts of the song. And where the parenthesis are it marks when who is singing changes and is described with in them. Sorry again for the rambling this area turned into, I added more to it every time I had to re edit.

--

Ooze was sitting in the throne formerly occupied by none other then Lord Zedd. He was delightedly spinning a gold coin in his fingers. "Good you three. With this we have gained an advantage." He said as movement in space caught his eye.

Ooze watched the Astro mega ship leaving Earth's orbit heading for a course he wasn't sure about. He had his suspicions so he had to do something just encase. "You three I am sending you along with two squads of my Ooze men and a squad of my Tengas. Now go! You will be there four days ahead of the that ship. So you best prepare for the arrival" And with a wave of his hand Hunter, Trent, and Blake vanished. He then turned to Goldar. "Now Goldie lets go have a little fun with our soon to be recruit."

Ooze and Goldar then walk into the room where Nathan is chained up. As the light enters the room Nathan has to shut his eyes at first. He then looked at Ooze and Goldar. Nathan was tired and this place wasn't giving him the chance to regain his strength.

"So boy have you chosen to join us yet?" Goldar asked the human that earlier had him to within an inch of losing his life. But now looking at him the rooms new charms was doing what it was meant to. It wasn't letting him regain his energy from sleep, so after the display earlier he would be in a perpetual exhaustion.

"My answer is the same as earlier. Never." Nathan said leaning against the wall. It took more concentration to keep focused on the two in front of him then it ever should.

"Oh ho even in this state you refuse me." Ooze said moving to directly in front of Nathan. "Good thing I have this." Ooze said showing Nathan the coin.

Nathan wanted to laugh but he just couldn't do it. "Ooze it's not nice to make someone as tired as I am laugh. That coin is useless now. The energy was drained when Mesogog was defeated."

"Well good thing I don't need it to help you morph. I just need it's residual connection to you to awaken that little voice in your head once more. And this time you won't have the goodness of that damned white ranger to counter act it." Ivan looked at the boy in front of him. He was in the right state for it to work. But it still would take time. Those three better hold off the rangers till this was finished.

Ivan motioned to Goldar who without further instruction beyond that hauled Nathan up to his feet. Ivan then held the coin in his hand as his evil energies made the coin glow. After a minute he looked at Nathan. "I am not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt." The purple tyrant said as he slammed the coin into Nathan's chest. The sickening smell of burning flesh filled the room. But the scream that erupted from Nathan was what the two evil beings liked the most, they had tried to get him to do that for a while.

Goldar released Nathan allowing him to fall back to the floor. He and Ivan backed away to look at their prisoner. Where Ivan's hand had been there was a print left on Nathan's chest and in the center of the palm print was the golden dragon coin now embedded in his flesh.

"Now that it is in place we let it sit and simmer for a few days. And then we shall have our new evil ranger." Ivan said as he turned to leave the room.

"Yes and best of all this one can do the work of three. So with him our little group of rangers will be six." Goldar said with a laugh.

"That is what I like to call a bonus my golden friend." Ivan said was the door shut blocking all light once again.

Only this time a small amount of light was produced from the still glowing coin. And in side of Nathan's head was spinning with new activity and attempted struggle.

--

Tommy, Andros, and Jason were on the bridge of the Mega ship. The others were exploring there new surroundings for the next few days.

Jason placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Bro it will be okay that boy of yours is strong."

Tommy sighed. "That is what I am most worried about. And as much as I want to believe he can hold out. I know eventually Ooze will get to him."

"Yeah but like when we go evil there are people that can bring us back. We have numerous on board for all involved." Jason said looking at his friend. Almost every ranger on the original team had been evil at least once. Tommy in fact had been evil numerous times in the past. It almost was like a game the villains were playing. Turn Tommy see if you can do it in a way that will finally break and beat the other rangers.

"Well I will feel better when we get to Pheados and have the power on our side. And it is good that three on this mission still have access to ranger powers just encase." Tommy said looking at the viewing screen watching the stars stream by.

--

On other part of the ship Kira, Tori, and Rose found the Simudeck. When not activated it was a plain empty room. But when turned on it could be anywhere within the ships database.

Once they activated the room the three of them were going to choose a location. Kira collapsed to the ground her connection to Nathan flared all she could feel was sering pain. Her right hand was over her chest exactly where the coin was in Nathan's.

Tori and Rose were instantly at their friends side. "Kira are you okay?" Tori asked worried.

"Yeah we should get you to the med bay and have Aisha and DECA check you out just encase." Rose said concerned.

Just like that the pain was gone. But the feeling it gave her wasn't. "No need I am fine." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tori and Rose looked at her not sure if they should by that line from her. "You are crying and still holding that spot on your chest." Tori said poking Kira's hand.

"It was Nathan. Our connection lets us know when the other is in pain." Kira said standing now like nothing was wrong or happened. What no one noticed was the circle mark on her chest.

"Wait if your link does that. How come you didn't know about what was happening to Nathan during the Thrax mess?" Rose asked confused.

"Well we can shut it out so that the other doesn't know. Which is what he normally tries to do. But he is so worn down that he doesn't have the energy to do it." Kira said thinking about it. And that Ooze character is going to get it. No one hurts her husband like that without consequence.

--

Dustin, Cam, Ethan, and Conner were sitting in the a dinning hall like place where the replicator for the space rangers food was.

"Dude so are you guys freaking out about all of this like I am?" Dustin asked. He truly didn't like how things were going. Two of his former teammates were evil again and two rangers of the dino team were going evil again.

"Yeah fighting Trent when he was evil was a pain." Ethan said remembering it.

"Nathan was even worse." Conner hated to admit how close Nathan came to beating them. But then again if they fought him truly the way they fought monsters things could have been different.

"Oh Blake and Hunter were no picnic either. Dustin, Tori, and Shane had to fight them. I didn't have my ranger powers yet. But boy was I glad we we got them on the team. They proved to be great allies in our fight against Lothor." Cam said.

"So that would be a yes then." Dustin said since none of them really answered his question directly.

Just then Adam and Rocky walked into the room where the younger male rangers were.

"Finally that thing DECA said made food. I am starving." Rocky said as he walked over to the replicator.

Adam rolled his eyes and sat by the four younger rangers. "So how is it going guys?" He asked seeing the worried looks on their faces.

"None of us are looking forward to fighting our friends." Conner said shaking his head.

"Yeah that never gets easy." Adam said and everyone looked at him to elaborate.

"Dude you gotta explain that one." Dustin asked bluntly.

"Well one time I remember most was when Jason and Kimberly were turned evil when we first got our turbo powers." He said explaining the incident on Muranthis. "And they didn't have ranger powers at the time."

Rocky sat at the table with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Man I need one of those things. This food is excellent." Rocky said and everyone laughed at him.

"Thats Rocky for you. No matter what nothing can kill this guys appetite." Adam said.

"Nathan better not have that kind of power. If he does then we will be fighting six evil rangers and not just four." Ethan said truly. He didn't have ranger powers sure he had his power the gem gave him.

"Well there are a lot of us and Adam, Tori, and Kira have access to their ranger powers. So I hope we have enough to hold out till we get to this Pheados place to get our power." Cam said trying to cull the desperate situation they are in.

"Yeah and guys we don't even know if Nathan has been turned evil yet. So if we are lucky we won't even have to fight him." Rocky said but regretted it when he thought about it himself. It meant there could have been an alternate fate for Nathan and that is one none of them wanted to think about.

The room stayed silent after that each of them working on getting rid of the thoughts that brought them down.

--

Kim, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat were in one of the rooms Andros said they could use for the trip. They were trying to keep Kim's spirits up.

"Come on Kimmie you know your boy is alright." Kat said as she looked at her sad friend. But she would feel the same if something was happening to her son as well.

"Yeah Kim you know if anything major happened Kira would know." Tanya said she dealt with that connection the two shared while they stayed with her and Adam in New York. They would talk to each other from different parts of the loft without using words. It was really freaky but Tanya couldn't help but think how cute it was at the same time.

"Guys I know my boy is strong. But Ooze is well stronger. He made Rita and Zedd seem like helpless children when he took over." Kim said hugging her knees to her chest like she did as a teen when upset.

"Girl that maybe true. But things are different now. Ooze isn't just facing six rangers. There will be many more of us taking him on this time." Aisha said she knew what Ooze was like she was there.

"But Sha. He turned some of our own against us. And with that coin he could and probably will turn Nathan as well to his side." Kim said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know if I can handle having to fight my own son."

Tanya wiped the tear from Kim's cheek. "Kim I am not looking forward to facing any friends. It was bad enough when Tommy was made evil during our time with the Zeo powers. And then when we went against you and Jason. Of course I really didn't know you then. But I had heard so much about you from everyone." Tanya said she always hated remembering the horrible times as rangers better then she did the wonderful times.

"Well Kim if we all are getting the power of the Ninjetti when we get to Pheados. Ooze stands no chance. There will be eight pissed off female rangers to take him out. Not to mention one is the mother of Nathan. And four are his loving and protective aunts. One is a very pissed off wife. Two are very upset friends. And most of all we are all rangers bent on one goal. Taking him down and saving our family and friends." Kat said which made all of them laugh and smile. Which is what they all needed at the moment especially Kim.

--

Billy, Trini, and Zack were all down in the hanger where the shuttle was. The current situation was hard on all of the people currently aboard the mega ship.

"I can't believe we get to be rangers again." Zack said in a voice that was a mixture of happiness and worry.

"Yeah I know what you mean it will be good dawning the uniform again. Last time you and I got to where one was before the peace conference." Trini said and had to admit if this wasn't to save Nathan and the other three evil rangers she would of passed her spot on to one of the younger generation.

"Yeah well I just hope our age doesn't get in the way." Billy said. They were all in their late 30's while not really considered over the hill, it was old by ranger standards.

"I don't think it will Billy. As I remember Kim saying earlier. 'To those that are Ninjetti anything anything is possible.' So I know we will be alright." Trini said she trusted all those around her, and in that trust came confidence.

"Besides it isn't like we all aren't in amazing shape for being in our late 30's. Come one we all could still run a marathon if we wanted." Zack said. It was true compared to others their age and even some younger they were in great physical condition.

"Yeah that is very true. And ever since Dulcea showed up and spoke about the fact that the power was still out there. I have felt more energetic not mot mention a few years younger." Billy said and the other two nodded. If the power did that not connected they couldn't wait to feel the full thing.

"So each person has an animal spirit? I wonder what everyone will get?" Trini said truly curious about that. The only one she knew who had been upset after finding out their animal spirit was Adam.

"That is what Dulcea told us as we got our spirits. I am curious if you all will get different spirits or if people will share one with one of us that are Ninjetti." Billy said and there talk when on for a while like that. Talking about little curiosities they had. It seemed to take their minds away from the thoughts of the current situation.

--

A day had passed on the ship and everyone had easily learned the layout of the ship. Kira was down in the simudeck. She had it simulate the park in Reefside. A place she often went to when she still lived there to clear her thoughts. Today wasn't any different, except that she was also here to work off some of her frustrations. She had DECA create copies of the Tyranodrones she used to fight when Mesogog was still around.

Tommy entered the simudeck to find Kira going toe to toe with ten drones. That was impressive sight to see. She had obviously improved since Mesogog's defeat. Living with Nathan must of brought that on since he knew the boy never went a day without working out using some kind of martial arts. But what got him was seeing Kira not fighting like she normally did. Instead of using her natural grace in a style similar to Kim's mixing gymnastics and martial arts. No Kira was fighting with very direct and precise strikes. She was using her pent up aggression to fuel her attacks. The look in her eyes and the way she was fighting worried Tommy.

He waited for Kira to finish off the ten drones which took no time at all for her to do. "Kira. Are you doing alright?" He asked simply.

Kira turned when she heard Tommy speak. "I am fine. I have improved greatly you don't have to worry about me." She said.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." He moved over and placed his hands on Kira's shoulders. "Just then against the Tyranodrones. You were not fighting like yourself. You were. You were fighting." He was trying to say but she cut him off.

"Fighting like what? Nathan?" She said throwing his hands off of her shoulders.

"Yes but you were fighting with such anger. The look in your eyes as you dismantled the drones. You weren't yourself during that fight." Tommy said he had known the woman in front of him for a few years now. And the look in her eyes was something he had never seen before.

"Yeah so! I am in here to work off my frustrations. So naturally my demeanor would look closer to the side of anger. What does it matter anyway as long as I can take out the bad guys?" She said getting in Tommy's face. Unfortunately doing so and forcing him to look at her allowed him to notice something.

"Kira what is that mark?" He asked. She backed up and looked at him. It took a second but it dawned on her and she quickly covered it up by wrapping a towel around her shoulders and crossing the ends over her chest.

"Dr. O that's totally none of your business!" She screamed at him before turning on her heel and storming off.

Tommy stood there and blinked a few times. The Kira he has been seeing isn't the Kira he knows. This Kira is cold and merciless. The Kira he knows is kind and caring. For that change to be brought around makes him sad.

Kira stormed down the hallway. Conner and Ethan had to move to the side to get out of her way.

"Okay, someone is having a bad day." Conner said as he watched Kira continue down the hallway and into the room she was given to use.

Ethan just shook his head before turning and continuing toward the simudeck with Conner.

When they entered the room Tommy was still standing there looking at the door to the room.

"Dude Dr. O you okay?" Conner asked his former teacher who looked very spaced out at the moment.

Tommy shook his head and looked at Conner and Ethan. "What did I tell you about calling me dude?" He asked Conner sternly.

"Yeah yeah don't do it." Conner said waving it off.

"Dr. O. What is up with Kira? She ran past us in the hall and looked really upset." Ethan asked his voice full of concern.

"Honestly I am not sure. I came in here earlier to check on her. She was running a training program against several Tyranodrone. Only you remember that fight Nathan had the first time he used all three ranger powers?" He asked them and they both shook their heads yes. Neither of the two could forget the footage of that fight. "Well when I came in she was fighting them. Not like herself, her moves were deliberate and meant to hurt to kill. Her eyes held such anger. The only time I had seen that look was on Nathan both when he was evil and when he decked me after they helped the overdrive rangers."

Conner and Ethan just stared at Tommy both trying to process what they had just heard. They only time they knew Kira to have a look like that was when that fossil monster controlled her mind. "That totally isn't her." Conner said shaking his head.

"Well could it be that Nathan being taken this time just pushed her over the edge. Those two seem to never get away from this life. And each time something always tries to either kill Nathan or convert him so to speak. Maybe this time was just the straw that broke the proverbial camels back." Ethan said even though he was worried as well.

"Guys that is a possibility." He pointed to a spot on his chest. "She has a mark on her chest here. And when she and Tori first showed up at my house. They were both in bikini's since they along with Blake and Nathan were at a beach. I don't remember seeing a mark like that on her. So it has me worried."

"I think the two of us are going to go talk to Tori." Conner said and he and Ethan quickly left the simudeck.

"DECA please tell me where Tori can be found on the ship." Ethan said as they were running.

"She is currently in the dinning hall with Kimberly." The female computerized voice said.

"Thanks DECA." Ethan said as the two of them made their way to the dinning hall.

"Tori we need to talk to you." Conner said quickly as the two of them entered the room.

Tori and Kim both jumped at the sudden appearance of the two of them.

"Uh guys breath and then tell me what you wanted to speak to me about." Tori said calmly.

Kim sat across from Tori at the table with a mug of coffee in her hands as she awaited to hear what the two men had to say.

It took a few moments but Conner and Ethan were able to steady their breathing. "Tori we wanted to know if anything weird has happened to Kira recently?" Conner asked.

Both Kim and Tori could hear the worry in the young man's voice as he spoke those words.

Tori bit her lip. She wasn't sure if it was her place to tell them about what happened yesterday. And she would of stayed quiet if Kim didn't verbally jump on her at that point.

"Tori something did happen didn't it?" Kim said calmly and sternly. Her voice carrying the authoritative tone of a concerned parent.

Tori sighed she knew she couldn't get out of it now. She had to hope that Kira would forgive her for it. "Well yesterday when we got here on the ship. Kira, Rose, and I went into the Simudeck. We were about to pick a place for it to generate, when Kira collapsed to the ground clutching her chest." Tori said and looked away from the others in the room. "Rose and I asked and tried to convince her to let DECA and Aisha check her out. But Kira wouldn't listen just saying that she was okay. That she was just feeling residual pain from Nathan. Something about their connection lets each other know when the other is in pain. She also said something about Nathan normally does his best to block that out, but he was in no condition to even try and block the pain from her."

Kim looked at Tori in disbelief. "Wait she said something like before we left on the ship. She said when she screamed she lived through mentally what Nathan had experienced." Kim stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Next time any of you see Kira go through and episode like that again. Inform Tommy or I immediately." Kim said commandingly and the other three in the room just nodded. As the older woman left the dinning hall.

"So you said she clutched her chest when it happened?" Ethan asked. And Tori nodded her head yes. "I see well Dr. O said he noticed a weird mark on her chest that he was certain wasn't there before." Ethan then just shook his head at the thought that entered his head. He knew it certainly wasn't like that. Dr. O certainly wasn't checking his daughter in law out. He just happened to be an observant man worried about those he cares about.

"I will go talk to her and see if I can't figure anything out." Tori said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Be careful Dr. O said something about her being in a very bad mood earlier." Conner called after Tori who simply waved her hand in the air that she heard him as she exited the room.

Tori walked toward the room she knew Kira was using. When ever Kira was upset she would go to a secluded space. And on this ship it would be there. When she reached the door she could hear crying.

--

Inside of Kira's and Nathan's minds.

It was a dark room with very little light on the surrounding area. But Kira was bathed in a white light much like the spot light one would have on stage. Mist hung heavy along the ground up mid her knees. Music started to fill the room, the sound of violins and a piano could be heard. Then it was accompanied by an electric distorted guitar and a set of drums. Then another spot light entered the room and she could see Nathan standing there looking at her. His arms are open wide as he starts singing.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

--

Kira runs toward Nathan wanting to be enveloped in his waiting arms. She stops when she realizes that she can't reach him as no matter how much she runs she can't get any closer to him.

--

_(Kira sings here with Nathan.)_

_Tell me that you will listen  
_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

--

_(Nathan is only singing here.)_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

--

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_(Kira joins back in singing here.)_

_'les I feel you next to me  
_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

--

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

--

_(Nathan only here.)_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

--

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_(Kira joins in again here.)_

_'les I feel you next to me  
_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

--

_(Nathan only again.)_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up My eyes  
_

_Open up_

--

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

--

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_(Kira joins in again here. And they sing__ together for the rest of the song.)_

_'les I feel you next to me  
_

_you take the pain I feel  
_

_waking up to you never felt so real _

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

--

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_I..._

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

--

The entire time they were singing Kira would attempt to reach him. And Nathan would hold his arms out hoping that somehow she could reach him. Tears were spilling from their eyes at the end of the song. And then Kira felt herself pulled from the room. She refused to open her eyes, knowing that when she did Nathan wouldn't be laying beside her. She wanted more then anything to feel his strong and protective arms around her once more. Then she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." She said opening her eyes. The freshly wiped away tears were a futile effort as they spilled again when she looked at the room she was in.

Tori entered the room quickly shutting it behind her. She quickly moved over to the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend. Tori just sat there letting her friend cry, as tears of her own welled up in her eyes. She didn't have to ask Kira why she was crying she knew it was about Nathan. And thinking that brought back thoughts of Blake being evil which brought tears to her own eyes. The two best friends cried into each other's shoulders.

--

**Continued Disclaimer**: The song used above is Comatose by Skillet. If you haven't heard it before. I highly recommend it the songs instrumentals is what first got me into the song. Then as I listened more to the lyrics they seemed to fit the current situation with Nathan and Kira.

**A/N**: I have the ninjetti animals for Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Kat decided. I made that decision back when I wrote the first story. And while I have some in consideration for Kira, Conner, Ethan, Tori, Dustin, Cam, and Rose. I am curious as to what animal spirits you see those seven having. And if I like them more then the ones I have in mind I will use it and give you credit for it. Plus I think it would be funny if anyone picks the same animals I have for them, given the number of animals on the planet. So thanks to all for reading and please leave a review. You can leave your answers to the question above in your review or send them in a message to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I am sure by now you all have noticed what I claim as mine and what I don't.

A/N: Here is the next chapter in Rise of Evil. I would love to see a review from everyone who reads the story. All my stories are enabled for anonymous reviews. So if you don't have an account here at you can still leave a review. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please read and review.

--

Nathan was still chained up in the dark room. It had been about 2 days since his and Kira's shared dream. Though he honestly didn't know that. He couldn't tell the passage of time in the dark room. His head was in an absolute whirl. He had and is fighting the presence in his mind that was trying to take over. He wasn't sure how much more he could hold out to it. He had no way to rest and regain his physical and mental energies while it just kept getting stronger.

Ooze walked in to see how the progress was going. It pleased him to see the form of the almost completely broken human before him. This being had held such spirit once, now that spirit was a dim match to its former inferno. "Ah not much longer now. And none to soon those power brats will be reaching Pheados soon." Ooze said he had through Goldar connections through out the universe. One of those very contacts informed them that a ship passed by there station on a course for the planet Pheados. Those brats were no doubt after the great power since nothing can truly ever destroy that power. He shut the door once again going back to sit on his throne again.

--

Everyone one the Astro Mega ship were in the dinning hall which was now being used as a temporary conference room.

Tommy stood on the middle of the room to be able to address the assembled group of 18 rangers for the mission. The most rangers on one mission ever. The mission on the moon to destroy serpentara had 10 rangers and all were red. But this group was a combination of a few teams. The original Mighty Morphin team, Zeo, Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, and Operation Overdrive. "Guys we are only a few hours away from the point in which we can teleport down to the surface of Pheados. Sure six of us in this room have been here before. But that was many years ago. Longer then a few in this room have been alive. This is going to be dangerous I am not going to lie. It was tough the first time." Tommy said as he looked around at the rangers.

"Yes but Tommy we were all younger then each in this room. We were all only about 14 and 15 at the time. The youngest here is 20. And instead of just 6 scared teenagers." Billy was saying when someone cut him off.

"We are 18 scared adults. Who are pressed for time much like the 6 were those many years ago." Zack said knowing he wasn't the only one frightened by this.

Kira listened quietly to everyone talk. But she stared at a green gem she was slowly rubbing with her thumb in her right hand. It was her comfort stone, and given it's connection to both Nathan and her gem it helped.

Kim was across the table from Kira and she could see the blank stare in the girls eyes. Even if her body was hearing the information her mind wasn't concentrating on it. It was a look she knew all to well from her own school days.

"Well we all certainly have the advantage of experience on our side this time. All of us are seasoned rangers. And like last time we came here we all have motivation to see this through." Aisha said trying to shift the mood from the doubt that was filling the air.

"Yeah some more then others." Conner said nodding his head toward Tommy. It brought a laugh out of almost everyone assembled. Kira didn't laugh her mind was somewhere else.

"Oh ha ha. Like I am the only ranger to wear more then one color and use more then one power as a ranger. Rocky had two colors and three different powers. Adam two colors and four different powers. Many all but two of the older rangers used more then one power over their tenure as a ranger." Tommy said looking at everyone in the room.

"Yeah but no one else has the rainbow ranger title." Ethan said jokingly.

"Seriously Dr. Oliver. You have had four different colors and used like six or so power sources over your tenure as a ranger." Rose said she wasn't perfectly up to date on ranger history so she could be wrong on the number of different power sources.

"Yeah yeah guys. But you all gotta remember most of all that was done before I even turned 18. My last color and power happened many years after all that." Tommy said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah I bet he will one day be known as the geriatric ranger. Still in costume fighting at the age of 90. His weapon the walker. And zord a massive Wheelchair. And his command center will come equipped with an EMT unit for when he falls and breaks his hip." Dustin said while laughing. Everyone was laughing at that even more then before.

Kira got up and looked at everyone in the room. "Well since the talk is no longer on important matters I am going to go rest up for our arrival on Pheados." And with that Kira turned and left the room. Not giving anyone a chance to say anything.

Kim was quick to follow Kira but stopped at the door. "You guys continue our spirits could use the lift." She said before leaving the room to catch up with Kira. Which she did easily and grabbed Kira's arm. "Kira wait up."

Kira looked at Kim when she was abruptly stopped. Her eyes were cold with almost no hint of the usual happy glow they had. "What Kim?" She snapped.

Kim was taken back by Kira's sudden outburst. "Kira calm down. I just wanted to see how you where. You have seemed different lately." Kim said plainly.

"Well I am fine. Sorry if I don't find amusement in the lame jokes at Dr. O's expense right now." Kira said.

Kim raised and eye brow at what she had just heard. Kira usually referred to Tommy as Dad now a days. "Well it is all in good fun. Everyone on the ship could use light hearted moments like that to keep our spirits up." She said with a smile on her face. Hoping some of her positive and good mood would rub off on the one before her.

"Yeah well forgive me for being worried more about my husband then some stupid joke." Kira said bitterly.

Kim took the statement as her saying she wasn't worried about Nathan. And with that Kim's hand shot out and slapped Kira across the face. "Don't you dare. Kira I love you like daughter. So don't you dare say that I am not worried about my son. I am worried sick, if I wasn't trying hard to stay strong for his and everyone else's sake." Kim said turning away from Kira who was standing there holding her cheek with a look of utter shock on her face. "I want them focused on the tasks at hand and not trying to comfort me. Believe me I want to be curled up in my bunk crying my eyes out. I am scared of having to see my son evil and having to fight him. I honestly don't think I can do it. But for him I will do my best. I will find a way to free him." And with that Kim walked away from Kira leaving her standing in the hall holding her cheek still.

--

Trent, Hunter and Blake were on the surface of Pheados they had been here for the last few days. Luckily they had been able to hide their presence from the woman at the ruined temple. They were ready for the rangers to show up. They could see the streams of light come down from the sky. And when they faded all 18 of the rangers stood there. The three of them looked at each other and then at the henchmen they were given. Certainly wasn't enough to take on so many former rangers.

"Ooze we have some bad news." Hunter said into a small com device linked to the castle.

"What is it failed already?" Ooze asked irritated.

"No sir there are more rangers here then expected." Hunter said not flinching.

"Really there isn't only six?" Goldar said now taking over comunication.

"Nope there is around 18 or so from the looks of it." Hunter replied.

"Okay deal with it and I might send you guys some extra back up." Goldar replied.

"Got it. Just figured you would like to know three of them currently have active powers. And your old favorite enemies Tommy and Jason are here." Hunter said deciding to weasel some extra help out of him.

"We shall see now deal with them like you were ordered. Don't forget Ooze reactivated your morphing powers so don't forget to use them if needed. You may just get that back up. Our friend should be giving in any time now." With that Goldar cut off communication with the three evil rangers.

Down with the 18 rangers they all looked at the surrounding area.

"It is the same spot we landed the first time we came here." Billy said looking at the rocks and water.

"Yeah it is and thankfully that creepy skeleton isn't here anymore." Aisha said as she walked forward.

"Hopefully unlike last time we won't be attacked again." Rocky said. No sooner as he finished his statement the cry of the Tenga could be heard. But unlike last time they were here it wasn't just the Tengas. The purple mini Ooze wanna bes were there too. At current the numbers were 2 baddies to each ranger. That is before Hunter, Blake, and Trent join in.

"Dude you had to go and jinx us didn't you." Dustin said as he along with every other ranger got ready for a fight.

"Ug these purple ones are so gross." Kat whined a bit looking at the purple goo left on her hand after knocking one of the things to the ground.

The fight was going okay for the rangers this time round with out Dulcea's interference.

"Ha Ha never send the pathetic foot solders to fight rangers." Said Dustin. And this time it was his turn to jinx the group. Hunter, Trent, and Blake all jumped into the fray morphed in their respective costumes.

"Alright no more jinxing us guys!" Rose said annoyed at how coincidental the occurrences were.

"No time for that. Kira, Adam, Tori it is time you gave those three a fair fight." Tommy said as he ducked a kick from Trent aimed for his head.

"Right!" The three of them said stepping away from the group only for a moment.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam said thrusting his morpher into the air in front of himself. "Mastodon." Morphing into the black Mighty Morphin power ranger.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori said morphing into the blue Wind Ninja Ranger.

"Dino Thunder power up! Ha!" Kira called morphing into the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

Adam quickly moved back in to take on Hunter who was fighting against Cam and Dustin moments before. "Lets see how the ninja handles things old school." Adam said as he worked on getting Hunter away from the others. "Oh real funny old man." Hunter said taking Adam's bait in getting him isolated from the others.

Tori quickly took on Blake kicking him away from Kim, Tanya, and Kat. "Blake! Fight it! You are stronger then this and you know evil is not the side you belong on." Tori said attempting to bring Blake back to his senses. Blake laughed at Tori as he got back to his feet. "Oh Tori how misguided you are. Ooze showed me that siding for good is not the way to go. Evil is so much more fun, and besides you don't have to live up to that damn honor standard expected of rangers." He said blocking a punch she threw at him.

Kira on the other hand rushed at Trent. She attacked him with no remorse what so ever. She didn't use words to persuade Trent. To her a good butt kicking should get the point across just fine. Trent was caught off guard by the savagery in the attacks Kira used against him. He was having to defend himself and that left little time to retaliate. "Wow Kira are you sure fighting with them is where you want to be?" Trent said after he was able to knock her to the ground momentarily. She didn't respond at first as she swept Trent's feet out from under him. "I am on the right side. And we will not loose to Ooze and whether you like it or not you all will be freed from what ever spell it is that is making you like this." Trent got back to his feet only to be met with a yellow booted foot across his head.

The other rangers had taken out the foot soldiers sent to take them on. Everyone was now watching the three of them with powers take on the three currently evil morphed rangers.

Tommy and Jason were standing together focusing on Kira and Trent's fight. They knew they would need to jump in shortly if they wanted to have Trent in one piece once the spell is broken. They were going to put a stop to it when Jason was suddenly sent flying forward. Tommy spun around to see Goldar standing there.

"Why and I not surprised to see you here." Tommy said as he returned to a defensive stance.

"Easy Tommy. I am not here to fight you. I am here to see your face." Goldar said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked but his question was answered when he saw another flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

Just as the new flash faded their now stood three new opponents for the rangers to face. Well could be one depending on how you looked at it. The three forms of Nathan rushed into the group of 13 rangers. Tommy and Jason were fighting Goldar. And the three rangers with powers were still fighting the three evil rangers still.

Nathan's first opponent was Rocky. Nathan had to fight not to laugh at his uncle. "Really Rocky. Why did they ever decide to let you come. Seriously with that back of yours you aren't even worth my time." And with that Nathan faked Rocky out and rolled past him.

The other two were fighting against Ethan, Cam, Dustin, and Conner. Which surprised him each of these rangers seemed to of improved. Well Ethan and Conner were the only ones he truly had knowledge about. But Cam and Dustin were definatly putting up a good fight.

The Nathan that left Rocky standing in confusion was now face to face with Aisha. "Aunty Sha. Please give this up. I win you guys lose. It is a simple fact accept it like Rocky did." He said his voice calm and serious as he spoke. Aisha then looked over to see Rocky looking at the ground standing very still. She could see what it was that was bothering him. "Oh that is low even for an evil person." She said as Nathan spun past her as well.

Now he stood by Kat and Tanya. "Really now ladies. You both know I am better then the two of you put together. So seriously give up already. As of right now good loses and I win." He was going through with mind games to see which rangers were more susceptible to words then the others. These two certainly weren't. Neither was Aisha but she was currently trying to snap Rocky out of his state of helplessness. Tanya and Kat each threw a kick toward Nathan who teleported out of the way.

He reappeared in front of Zack and Rose. "Oh now this I didn't expect to see. Little Rosie and Uncle Zack." He said circling around them. "One a washed up ranger who hasn't worn the uniform in over two decades. And a girl who if it wasn't for me would be sitting in her room crying herself to sleep still about not having friends. Of course there would also be the boys who would pretend to be nice only to get you to do their work for them." This pissed off both and each attacked. Zack going for the legs while Rose threw a kick at Nathan's head. Like with Tanya and Kat who were now coming up behind him he vanished.

He appeared by Billy this time. "Oh Uncle Billy. You are not a ranger. You are the tech person. Much like Hayley." Nathan said to his uncle as he circled around him. "Well Nathan. I was a ranger before becoming a technical advisor." He then kicked Billy in the chest knocking the older man to the ground. "Well for a ranger you are weak. Always the slowest. Even my mother fought better then you. And she always needed my father or uncle Jason to save her. Seriously give it up and accept your role. Active ranger isn't you." Nathan said. Billy looked to the ground for a moment but in his mind he saw all of the times his insecurities were brought before him. "Well Nathan that is one thing a ranger never does. Giving up is something none of us know how to do. And we will save you." Billy said to his Nephew who scowled and vanished.

Next was Aunt Trini and his mother. "Well if it isn't the two women who raised me." He said standing before them none of them attacking the other. Even the four that were upset with him gave up on attacking the one that taunted them and went to help fight the other two copies. "Nathan stop this. You need to fight this. We are here to help you not fight you." Trini said attempting to plead with her god son/nephew. "Sorry Aunty not going to be that ease not at all. Besides shouldn't you be at home with Jill. I saw Uncle Jase fighting with Dad against Goldar. And I know even together they are no match for him. So when Uncle Jason is gone who will there be left to take care of Jill when you fall as well?" And Trini's eyes widened she hadn't notice Goldar's arrival. She fought the urge to stay next to Kim and took off to help Jason and Tommy. "Now mommy dearest." He said turning to his mother.

Kim just sat there looking at her son. Tears were very evident in her eyes. "Please Nathan don't fight us. Let us help you. Bring you home. Charlotte and Jill both miss you. I miss you son, I want my happy smiling boy back. I want the one who always puts others before himself back. I don't want this person who says such hurtful things to those he calls friends and family." Nathan stood there quiet for a moment. And then a laugh erupted from him so vial it made everyone and even the four other villains present stop and look at the one who uttered the laugh. "Oh mother. It is you who should give up. Join me and save yourself the pain and suffering that is to come from standing against me." Kim looked at her son. It was breaking her heart to see him like this. "What do you mean stand against you? Don't you mean us as in your master and you all?" She asked curious. "Oh no Ivan is not my master. I could never serve one as pathetic as he is. And as for these four they are more then welcome to serve me or share the fate of those who stand against me." He said honestly his voice not wavering in the slightest.

Just then Goldar, Hunter, Blake, and Trent vanished from the battle field. Now it was only Nathan and all of the other rangers. The three versions stood back to back as all of the others surrounded him.

"Well it looks like Ooze has abandoned you." Adam said still morphed.

Nathan recalled his two copies and looked at the rangers his expression still the same cocky evil arrogance. "Oh he is just being pissy since I am not a loyal lap dog like the others. But that doesn't matter to me. I don't need him. I only need one person to be able to rule the universe." He said with a smirk. He spun around and locked eyes with Kira who had powered down. "Kira join me. Together there isn't anything we can't do. We can rule it all. We can take away everything that always threatened to keep us apart." He said holding his hand out to her.

Everyone in the group could see the longing in Kira's eyes. It was then also that they saw the glowing coming from under Nathan's shirt as well as Kira's. From the same spot on each of their chests a perfect circle was beginning to glow.

Kira started to walk forward toward Nathan's outstretched arms.

"No Kira fight it. We can reverse this you just need to resist!" Tommy called to her.

"Come on Rock Star you have the biggest heart out of all of us. Evil is certainly not you." Conner pleaded.

"Please Kira. You are one of my very best friends. Fighting him and Trent is bad enough. But I could never fight against you. I could never fight my sister." Ethan said with tears in his eyes. No one had ever seen him this emotional before.

Everyone of the others were calling out to her to convince her to not go with him. But Kira was still walking forward. When she was close enough and everyone was now thinking they had lost her, she grabbed one of Nathan's hands and pulled him close. She did everything quickly so she could have him startled enough to not teleport away with her. She quickly pressed her lips to his. She had tears flowing from her eyes. And in her mind to his she whispered an apology to Nathan as she pushed him away and let her heel connect with the coin in his chest with a savage spin kick.

Nathan stumbled back holding his chest. The coin was now burning again. He looked at Kira he had tears in his eyes and momentarily everyone could see the old Nathan in his eyes. But the moment was brief as he vanished from view.

Kira fell to her knees as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Her right hand clutched her chest where the mark is burning like Nathan's.

Ethan was the first by her side he wrapped his arms around her. "Kira. I was so afraid you were going to join him." He said happy that she didn't.

"Seriously girl you had us all worried." Tori said kneeling beside Kira and Ethan.

"Honestly I don't know why I didn't." Kira said now looking at her two friends. "But the look in his eyes wasn't what I wanted to see. I wanted to see those beautiful caring brown eyes looking at me filled with love. While I know he still cares about me even now. It wasn't the same there was to much hate in them." She said as her breath was getting more and more labored.

Tommy noticed this and instantly pushed by the others and looked into Kira's eyes which were beginning to cloud over. "Kira no stay awake. Kira!"

The others that were with Rocky trying to snap him out of his depression, turned when they heard Tommy screaming. The saw Kira now unconscious in Tommy's arms. It was that sight that brought Rocky back to himself. "I am a ranger dammit and this back hasn't given me problems in years. Even if it does it will not stop me from saving them from the evil now inside." Rocky said in a low voice looking at Tommy who was standing holding Kira in his arms.

Aisha was quick to be by Tommy's side and told everyone else to get back. She checked Kira's pulse first. Then she checked to make sure she was breathing. So far each were fine even though her breath was shallow her pulse was still strong. Then she checked the girls eyes. They looked like a person who was simply in need of rest. "Guys she is fine. It appears as though exhaustion has caught up with her. She obviously hasn't been sleeping regularly. So all we can do is let her rest." Aisha said firmly so the others got the point that she was okay.

Tommy collapsed to his knees still holding Kira. He let out a very relieved sigh as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Thank goodness." Tommy finally said.

"So do we go back to the ship for the night?" Dustin asked out of curiosity.

Cam, Billy, and Rose walked back up to the others with a make shift stretcher made out of Cam and Billy's shirts with two small trees and some vines to hold it together. "Well I say we continue on." Billy said as the stretcher was placed beside Tommy and Kira.

Conner and Ethan were at either end of the stretcher. "We will carry her. This way she can get the sleep she needs. And we can continue on to were we need to be." Conner said the older rangers all impressed with how much he sounded like a leader at that moment.

Tommy laid Kira on the stretcher. He took off his black button down shirt and placed it under Kira's head.

They walked on toward the temple of the Ninjetti. Like before it took a long time to reach. And the sun was clearly setting as they walked into the ruined temple. Dulcea was standing there next to the fire pit as the large group of rangers stood before her. Dulcea's eyes fell upon Kira who was still unconscious on the stretcher. "Rangers I am sorry I cold not help in the fight. I took a great risk last time going before you. It is not one I could do again, but then again I have faith in your abilities this time around."

"It's okay Dulcea. I wish we were standing before you under different circumstances." Kim said with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Yes Kim it would be nice if this were a social call." Dulcea said to her. "Is she okay?" Dulcea asked. Kira was one who was to be key in dealing with this threat as all of these rangers were. Dulcea then noticed the mark on her chest. "How long has she bore this mark?"

"Yes she just needs some rest is all. The poor girl hasn't been sleeping well." Aisha said honestly.

"Well by our calculations and pieced together information. We would say shortly after boarding the Astro Mega ship to come here. So that would be 4 days." Billy said with his hand on his chin as he thought back on the subject. Answering Dulcea's second question.

"I see well has she changed in terms of attitude lately?" Dulcea asked. She was met with a collective nod. "While I knew about the fight and who was in it. I did not get to watch it. So tell me did Nathan have a mark like this on his chest?"

"We don't know if it is the same. When the two got near each other. The mark on Kira's chest began to glow. And Nathan had a similar circle like that on his chest." Tommy said.

"Dr. O what I don't get about this is. The size of Kira's mark and the spot the glowed on Nathan were both about the size of a power coin." Ethan said looking at his mentor.

Dulcea then moved closer to Kira to inspect the mark closer. She closed her eyes and turned away from Kira. "This is not good rangers. Kim look at the mark closer and tell me what you see?" She asked moving away so Kim could look.

Kim let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she turned away. Everyone was looking at Kim for an answer as to what it was. Trini and Tanya were quick to Kim's side. "It it it." Kim couldn't get the words out. So Tanya hugged Kim as Trini went to inspect the mark.

"Oh no. Tommy it looks just like the dragon coin!" Trini said turning away.

Tommy and Jason just looked at Trini like she was speaking another language. "Repeat that honey. I think I miss heard you." Jason said confused.

"No she is right. The mark on her chest looks like the dragon coin." Kim said as she pulled away from Tanya to look at the others.

"But how is that possible she never came in contact with that coin let alone have it branded on her chest like that." Adam said in an aggravated tone.

Tori and Rose then looked at each other. "No she didn't come in contact with it." Tori said and everyone but Rose looked at her questioningly.

"It was Nathan you guys. He came in contact with the coin." Rose said and them taking the coin made even more sense now.

"Okay well that still doesn't explain why she has the mark on her." Cam said looking at Rose to explain further.

"Well Kira told Tori and I about a little of how the connection she and Nathan share works. You see they can communicate with each other mentally, they know when the other is in pain, and so it is possible that when Nathan came in contact with the coin their link surged do to the desire they both had to be near each other. And in turn inflicting said mark upon Kira." Rose said though she wasn't to sure if that is how it all worked. She was basing her whole assumption off the brief explanation she had been given over time by Kira.

Tommy walked over to the edge of the plateau looking out over the forest. "So does that mean Kira is being infected slowly by the evil from the coin that is affecting Nathan?" Tommy said not looking at anyone.

"That is a viable hypothesis. Given the connection the two share. But it doesn't explain why the same spot as the mark on Kira was glowing on Nathan." Billy wanted to get a hold of Nathan right then. He was curious about why. But he was afraid to voice it out loud since even to himself it sounded crazy.

Kim walked over to Tommy. She stood next to him looking out at the plateau where they had gained the great power. "Tommy don't worry we will get through this." She said leaning against him.

"It's not just that. I know we will get through this. I just am afraid that we won't be able to save Nathan. He isn't under the same spell as the other three. I know we can save them. And I do not fear Ooze and Goldar." Tommy got Kim to stop leaning on him as he turned to look at the group. "Nathan is clearly not under Ooze's control. But he is evil. And the way he attacked us earlier is something only he could do. He didn't really come to attack us physically he was playing a mind game."

"Yeah speak about yourself. Ethan, Cam, Dustin and I all had to fight him physically." Conner said annoyed.

"Yes Conner but he knows of your rash nature. And if you attacked he knew Ethan wouldn't be far behind. As far as Cam and Dustin, they were an unknown factor to Nathan so mind games wouldn't work to well on them. But the rest of us he knows really well. He went right for the spots he knew we were insecure about. He was testing which would give in." He made sure not to look at Rocky as he said the last part. Nathan had used a card none of them expected calling Rocky out on his back.

"Yeah well that plan back fired. While I was depressed about my back out there. He got me to thinking. And bad back or no bad back. I am a ranger, I will not give up while I can still fight." Rocky said standing in the middle of everyone. "Besides to those that are Ninjetti any thing is possible."

All of the others were looking at Rocky. The older rangers were happy to see the happy and confident Rocky back. While the younger rangers who didn't know him well had gained new found respect for him.

Now that the other rangers had started talking with each other. Kim forced Tommy to look at her. "Take those words to heart Tommy. To those that are Ninjetti anything is possible." Kim said looking him in the eyes. "But I will not let you give up on our son. We will save him! Do not lose hope in that. If we lose that then he is lost to us forever. So don't you for one second give up on the thought of getting him back." Kim had tears in her eyes. And she was hitting Tommy in the chest as he held her close.

Tommy couldn't look at Kim. He just couldn't if he did he knew that would break him. He needed to be strong for everyone. "Kim I just don't know how to do it. I don't know how to save him."

Billy walked over and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Well not knowing has never stopped us before. We will figure it out. I promise you. Together we all will get him and the others back."

Tommy looked over at Billy and forced a smile on to his face. Kim had her face buried in his chest as she cried.

Dulcea sat on a fallen pillar outside of the group as she watched them interact. It did please her to see them all committed to the cause.

Kira rubbed her eyes she could hear everyone talking. She rolled onto her side. Confusion washed over her as she noticed she was laying upon rock with what she believed to be shirt fabric under her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a place that looked like the ruin of a building in ancient Greece. She sat up and just listened everyone talk to each other. She felt a single tear run down her check as she realized this was reality and not a dream.

Tori was the first to notice Kira was up and quickly made her way over. "Hey Kira you gave us all a pretty big scare back there. How are you feeling?"

Kira smiled weakly to her best friend. "Sorry I was just to tired. But I feel rested. I would be better if I saw Nathan here."

"I think everyone would feel better if he were here with us." Tori said as she wrapped one arm around Kira's shoulders.

Dulcea stood and moved next to the fire in the center of the temple. "Alright everyone. Please gather round. I need you all to stand in a circle around me. Stand in this order. Tommy, Adam, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kathrine, Tanya, Tori, Dustin, Cam, Rose, Conner, Ethan. Then finally I would like Kira to finish the circle here next to Tommy." Dulcea instructed and everyone stood where she had asked.

She then walked over to a small pedestal just out side the circle. She poured some powder from the bag into her hands. "Buried deep with in all of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released." She said moving back into the circle next to the fire. "Close your eyes and look deep inside." A few of the younger rangers looked at each other slightly unsure about it. The six rangers that had been here before all had smiles on their faces. Once everyone had closed their eyes she blew the powder into the fire. Stepping back outside of the circle she watched as the flame roared high and heat washed over the plateau. A blue energy collected spiraling in the air above the circle of rangers. When it settled along with the fire each ranger felt a surge of power wash over them. Dulcea looked on with a smile on her face as each stood before her now in their Ninjetti suit. But off in the distance in the woods a similar blue light flashed unnoticed by any in the temple.

--

A/N:So it seems that rangers have gotten the power of the Ninjetti. And what was the added flash about in the distance. So here I am giving others a chance to say which animals they see Conner, Kira, Ethan, Dustin, Rose, Cam, and Tori as. And just for fun. What animals would you guys see Nathan, Trent, Blake, and Hunter as. I am still not sure if any or all of those four will gain the power of the Ninjetti or not yet. So thanks again for reading the chapter and do please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I only claim what is not seen in show and or movies.

A/N: Thanks for your ideas for the animals for Kira and the other six I did use one idea though. Ginastar gave me one. If you read her review I am sure you will see which one. And it was neat to see the ideas you guys had. I liked how reasons paralleled mine for choosing certain animals, also that some of the animals that were chosen for others I had picked for others. Just neat. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So please read and review.

--

In the former castle of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Ivan Ooze was extremely angry. He had been informed on all that happened on Pheados. Not only had they failed in stopping the rangers, the one he most wanted under his control was not. Sure he was now evil like Ivan wanted. But he was acting of his own evil accord.

"How dare he turn against me!" Ivan roared as he slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"Well in a way Ooze. Nathan didn't turn against you. He just isn't following your orders. He is at least still trying to take out the rangers." Goldar said. Goldar had to jump back as purple lightning was directed where he was previously standing.

"That is it. Bring him to me. I will make him bow before me and respect me as his master." Ivan said looking at Goldar and the three evil rangers before him. He smiled as they turned to leave to head back to Pheados where Nathan still was. "Oh while you are at it bring me that lovely wife of his." Ooze said with a sadistic chuckle.

Goldar bowed his head as he and the three rangers disappeared from the throne room.

--

Nathan sat in a clearing in the woods of Pheados. His breath was ragged and his chest was burning still. He dug at the coin with his right hand. He wanted to rip it from his chest to stop the burning. He had been unconscious for the last few hours judging from the dark star filled sky above.

His attention was drawn from the burning in his chest as a flash of light came from a plateau in the distance. "That must be where the others are." He said to himself. He looked at the fire that towered high and the brilliant blue energy that swirled above it. He saw the energy descend to below the visible flame. From his connection to Kira he could feel a surge of power fill her. Not quite the same as morphing into a ranger. But it was close real close. Suddenly a blue light filled the clearing before him. He had to shield his eyes from the sudden assault on his darkness adjusted vision.

That was when he decided. He had to see her. As much as he was sure she and the others wanted him far away at the moment. Many if not all had to still be pissed at him for his earlier display. But if only temporary he was thinking straight his thoughts not muddled up with taking over the universe. He already has the one thing he wanted most in the universe. She was up on that plateau. He teleported to the base of the plateau he began to climb up. He needed to make sure she was alone. He didn't need a huge fight even though once he got to her one was still unavoidable.

--

Dulcea moved back into the circle. Now every person before her was Ninjetti. She stepped before Tommy first. Tommy was once again decked out in his white Ninjetti outfit. "Once again Tommy you are the Falcon. Winged Lord of the skies." Tommy smiled as he looked at the suit he hadn't seen in years. She then moved over to Adam. "Well Adam you are the frog. Who as I thought turned into a handsome prince. Who's Princess is here today." She said causing Adam to blush. He was again wearing black. "Agile Kimberly. Light as a feather you are the crane." Like before Kim was in pink. "Billy you are the wolf cunning and swift." Billy was in blue. "Rocky powerful smart you are the mighty ape." Rocky was in red with a grin from ear to ear on his face. "Aisha you are the bear fierce and unstoppable." Aisha like before had yellow. Dulcea said she had a big smile on her face as she finished talking about the original six rangers to visit her. "You six like before are a team. Or rather a unit inside this team of rangers."

She then stepped in front of Jason. "Jason first of Zordon's chosen you are the Bull. Whose will knows no equal." Jason was decked out in the Ninjetti garb only his colors were red and black. "Trini you are the fox. Sly and resourceful." Trini was wearing the suit that was yellow and Black. "Zack with strength beyond his natural grace. You are the Elephant." Zack was wearing a suit that was black and grey. "Gentle Kathrine. Nurturing and loving. You are the Kangaroo." Kat's suit was pink and black. "Tanya. Who's voice is often in song. You are the Nightingale." Tanya was dressed now in a more golden yellow with black. Dulcea stepped back from them. "You five make up another unit within the main team." The five older rangers looked at each other and smiled.

She then stepped in front of Tori. "Tori who is one with land and sea. With unwavering loyalty you are the penguin." Tori looked down at her crest and smiled. Her uniform was light blue along with white. "Dustin. Playful and energetic you are the otter." Dustin had a smirk on his face. He was wearing a golden yellow and white suit. "Cameron. Curious and silent. Cameron you are the cat." Cam's uniform was green and white. "Rose to whom friends are priceless and with limitless potential you are the osprey." Rose's uniform was pink and white. "Conner wild, fast, and strong. You are the majestic stallion." Conner's uniform is red and white. "Observant Ethan. Wise and careful you are the owl." Ethan's suit was a Navy blue with white. Dulcea's smile was bright as she stood before Ethan who was a kindred spirit. She stopped before Kira and looked at the crest on the girl's chest. "Beautiful Kira. You are a rare case for the Ninjetti. You are well suited to many animal spirits. What stood out was your fierce and protective nature. While you can be gentle as a breeze, you are also as fierce and powerful as a hurricane. Your bond with Nathan is stronger then any two souls to come before. Even the Falcon and the Crane pale to you and Nathan Lioness." Kira's uniform was yellow and white. Dulcea then stepped away from the rangers once more. "You seven are two more units with in the larger team. Tori, Dustin, Cam and Rose one group. Conner, Ethan, and Kira the second group. Your units will actually be one for now."

"Dulcea why are we a team of seven? Why isn't one of us with Jason's group which is only five?" Ethan asked confused.

"Ah Ethan ever observant. You are two incomplete teams made into one. Your other members are currently astray. And until they can be brought back to the right path you are a team of seven." Dulcea then turned away from the rangers and walked over to the pedestal once more. "But if you wish to change up the teams that is up to you. You all are the masters of your own destinies. Leaders and group line ups are for you to ultimately decide. I merely lent my humble opinion on the line ups is all." She then turned back to the rangers. "Rest now. For in the morning you all will be venturing to save friends and toward gaining the great power once again. But know this the journey shall be different this time. You all are to enter the plateau which holds the monolith which connected the original six with the great power. Inside tests await each of you. Stand firm and let your faith never waver. May the power protect you rangers." And with that Dulcea transformed into an owl and flew off.

Ethan couldn't help but grin as she turned into his spirit animal before leaving.

"I am a house cat? Why not one of the other bigger wild cats. Like and Ocelot or a Puma?" Cam said looking at the crest on his chest.

"Cam seriously don't dwell on it. I am a frog." Adam said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Cam turned to look at Adam. "I guess it isn't that big of a deal."

Tori walked up to Cam. "Awe I think it suits you. Besides cats are so cute." Tori said in a sickly sweet voice.

Kim walked over to Jason. "I knew your stubbornness had more to it." She said with a smile.

"Ha Ha real funny sis." Jason said as the older rangers minus Adam and Tanya were standing together.

"Well I like the spirit I got." Trini said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah well Trini you are one foxy momma." Zack said putting an arm around his long time friends shoulder.

--

Everyone was talking with one another no one noticed that Kira was no longer on the plateau with them.

Kira was now standing at the base of the plateau the ruined Ninjetti temple stood. She looked at her husband with a look that told him that if he tried anything he would be sorry.

"Nathan if you are here to ask me to join you again." She said turning away from him. "You might as well save your breath and leave now."

Nathan walked forward and spun Kira around. He quickly kissed her. It was the easiest way he could think of that would show her he was different. At least for the moment anyway, and he really didn't even know why he was. Kira's eyes widened for a moment before she closed them and returned the kiss. It was him, her Nathan, not that evil one who had earlier said such mean and hurtful things to the others.

When they parted and she looked in his eyes it was the same. The eyes that looked at her with such love and caring but they were tinted with worry as well. "Nathan how did you break what ever spell it was that was binding you?" She asked as she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

He forced her to let him go so he could look in her eyes. "Kira I didn't break it. Something happened to force it away for the moment. I can feel it fighting and struggling to reclaim its hold. And I will only be in control for a moment." He said and he could see tears well up in her eyes at that.

"But you are in control now! Why can't you keep it?" She asked and he simply shook his head.

"Kira because the spell that holds me is still intact and will be." He then pulled his shirt down to show her the coin embedded in his chest. Kira gasped and reached out to touch it. It wasn't a trick the little bit of light was playing. It was really there.

Kira then let her Ninjetti suit disappear and she pulled down her shirt to show him a mark that looked just like the coin had been burned into her chest. Nathan's eyes grew wide as he reached out and touched the mark on Kira's chest. "This is all my fault. I am sorry Kira. Tell the others I am truly sorry

for what happened earlier." Nathan then turned to leave.

Kira moved forward and wrapped her arms around him with her head laying against his back. "No stay Nathan. We can help you! We can figure out how to save you. I know we can!"

"Kira I would be evil again before any of you could think of something to do. Then things would be worse. I would be fighting you all not holding back while you all did trying to save me with out hurting me. And in such a small area and up so high. I know one if not more of you would lose your life in the attempt. I can't have that on my hands." He said pulling her arms from around his waist. "I hate to say this Kira but I think your life would be better if I was never in it. I love you with every fiber of my being. I hate to see the pain I cause you. So next time we meet Kira. I want you to kill me before I do something terrible." He moved away from Kira who had tears running down her cheeks. Before she could object he pulled her into one more kiss. And like that day on the beach he sent her away. And as soon as she was gone he teleported back to the clearing he was in earlier and collapsed to the ground. The evil that had its hold on him had just regained dominance once more.

--

Kira appeared in a flash back in the ruined Ninjetti temple. She still had tears flowing from her eyes. One hand on over the mark on her chest and the other was covering her mouth.

Kim quickly pulled Kira into her arms and let the girl cry on her shoulder. "Kira where did you go?" Kim asked she hadn't yet noticed she was no longer in her Ninjetti outfit like everyone else was.

"It was Nathan. He called to me and asked me to see him." Kira said in a shaky voice.

Conner was there the moment he heard that. "He didn't hurt you did he? If he did I swear!" Conner said angrily.

"No he didn't." She said though in a way he did. When he said she would have been better off never meeting him. No matter what happened she would never ever believe that. "He had gained a temporary break from the evil that is.." She said not wanting to finish that statement.

"So what did he have to say?" Tori asked as she knelt beside her best friend.

"He apologized for what he had done earlier." She said pulling away from Kim.

"He knows we forgive him. We all know it isn't really him saying those things." Rocky said firmly.

Just then Ethan decided to ask the question that was bugging him. "Kira why are you not in your Ninjetti garb?" He asked.

"I let it disappear to show Nathan the mark on my chest." She said and stood up to look at the others. "And that was after he showed me something. He has been and still is in contact with the dragon coin."

Billy moved forward and stood directly in front of Kira. "What do you mean still is?" Billy asked sternly.

Kira wiped the tears from her face. She refused to shed another tear till this was all over and she had Nathan back. "The coin is embedded in he chest in the same spot this mark is on me." She said pulling her shirt down enough to just show the mark.

"I was right. I thought that is what it had to be." Billy said with a smile on his face.

"Billy does that mean you know how to free him?" Aisha said standing next to Rocky.

"Sure he does we just rip it out." Dustin said simply.

"No it is more complicated then that. We don't know what effect the connection does to Nathan other then the obvious." Billy turned to look at the yellow ninja ranger. "If we simply remove it we could kill him. Or worse it could leave him evil permanently."

Tommy walked over to Billy. "Billy I know we will figure it out in time." He said to his friend. He had faith in everyone around him. And between all of them a solution will be found.

Kira walked over to the edge of the plateau looking down to where she was standing earlier with Nathan.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ethan said as he stood next to Kira.

"I am just trying to clear my head. My encounter with Nathan earlier just has my head spinning." She said with a smile to her friend. "Ethan I am lucky to of gotten to know you over our time as rangers. I honestly don't want to think of what my life would have been like with out you, Conner, Trent in it."

"Well good thing you don't have to. We are here and will be anytime you need us." He said wrapping and arm around Kira's shoulder.

"I hope you know that it works both ways. If you ever need me I will be there." She said leaning against Ethan's shoulder. She wasn't sure when it happened. She no longer saw Ethan as just a friend but as her family her brother.

Ethan smiled at Kira. "Oh I know that. We are all a family. We are there for each other no matter what."

"So Ethan why aren't you with anyone? What happened to Angela? I thought you two were just perfect together." Kira asked to change the subject a little.

"Well when we both got accepted into graduate school, it was unfortunately it was on opposite sides of the country. While I stayed in Reefside, she was accepted to the University of Virginia. As much as neither one of us wanted to see it end we knew long distance relationships just don't work." Ethan said.

Kira could hear the longing in his voice. "So you guys ended it on good terms then? Do you still keep in touch?"

Ethan sighed. "Yeah we split on good terms. And we talk over the net every once in a while. We are both just to busy to talk very often and even with only a three hour time difference it makes things even more harder."

Kira then decided to ask one big question even though she was sure she knew the answer but hearing Ethan say it would make it better. "So if she ever asked would you get back together with her?"

"Well if I was single yes without a doubt I would. But if I happen to have someone when the time comes, I would have to say no." Ethan said and he didn't want to say it but there was a girl he was currently talking to and was wanting to start something with her.

"Ethan." She asked and looked at him with a look telling him to tell her more.

"Fine actually I met someone at your wedding. We have been talking for the last couple of months." Ethan said with a smile on his face.

"Really who is it?" Kira asked curious and excited for her friend.

Ethan was happy to see the genuine smile and excited look on his friends face. "Alyssa the white wild force ranger."

"Ethan that is awesome." Kira squealed hugging Ethan.

"Yeah she is great. She is working currently as a kindergarten teacher in Turtle Cove. We take turns visiting each other on the weekends." Ethan said happily.

"That is so great. Maybe one time she comes up after this is all over. Nathan and I can go on a double date with you two. I hope that us being married doesn't make it so a double date isn't fun." Kira said hopefully.

"Oh course Kira. You two being married doesn't stop you two from acting like you are only dating. Seriously you two were pretty much married the day he proposed to you." Ethan said with a small laugh just before he let out a yawn.

Kira looked around and saw everyone else was starting to go to sleep. And even though she had that long sleep she knew she needed to sleep as well. Tomorrow was going to be a long and tough day.

"Go on Ethan get some sleep. I am going to stay up for a bit longer to clear my head then I will go to sleep as well." She said.

Ethan knew when to give Kira her space and right now was that time. And he had to admit he was rather tired new power or not. So he walked over and found an open spot and laid down to sleep.

--

Nathan was standing in the clearing now. His eyes holding no emotion what so ever in them. He was currently looking directly at Goldar.

"You have messed up big. Ivan is absolutely furious with you." Goldar said looking at Nathan.

"Well why should I care. I am not afraid of you or him. Or anyone for that matter." Nathan said walking forward toward Goldar. His two duplicates appeared next to him as he walked forward.

"You should be afraid. You should be afraid of me." Goldar said pulling out his sword and leveling it at Nathan.

"Why is that I nearly killed you once already and I wasn't nearly as strong as I am right now." Nathan said still walking forward. And then two streaks of color caught his attention. One crimson and one a dark blue impacted with his duplicates.

Goldar laughed as the two evil rangers where there to back him up.

"You think having them has me worried?" Nathan said very unimpressed.

A few moments later the two duplicates of Nathan walked up with Hunter and Blake. They weren't fighting at all. Goldar suddenly realized what had happened. "What you two are turning your backs on Ivan as well?" Goldar roared.

"Well Nathan showed us that Ivan really is just full of hot air." Hunter said standing next to Nathan.

"Besides anyone who would have you as their general isn't worth serving. And with Nathan we aren't servants we are equals." Blake said.

Nathan had a smirk on his face looking at the dumb founded golden monkey before him.

Goldar shook his head. "You rangers for such goodie goods. When turned evil sure take to it nicely." Goldar then let out another laugh. "Well Rangers I don't see the white dino ranger here. So he must still be completing his mission to take Kira."

Nathan turned to Blake and Hunter. "You two finish the Monkey. I will deal with Trent. He will join us don't worry. And the four of us will then go deal with Ooze. Right after and this is a good chance to get my gem back from Kira." Nathan said and disappeared.

Goldar rushed the two ninja rangers. His sword was blocked by Hunter as Blake shot Goldar in the chest with his blaster.

--

Kira had finished clearing her head and had turned to go find a place to sleep. An arm wrapped around her chest and one around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Then in a white flash the two were no longer standing on the plateau.

Stopping in a clearing far enough away from the others even if she let out her ptera scream no one would hear it. He placed her against a tree and knocked her out with a blow to her head. He made quick work tied her to the tree. "Now to wait for the others to return with your husband and we will be off." Trent said looking at Kira.

Trent spun as a familiar flash filled the dark clearing. "Why am I not surprised you got away from them." Trent said getting into a defensive stance.

Nathan looked over at Kira who was tied to a tree unconscious. "Well Trent. Hunter and Blake are with me now. And that fool Goldar has either fled to his master a failure. Or is no longer alive to annoy me." Nathan walked over to where Kira was and as he figured his gem was clutched in her hand. He gently pulled it out of her hand and placed it back in his morpher. "So Trent why don't you join me and share in the spoils our victory will bring."

Trent powered down and looked at Nathan with a confused look. "What about Ooze he isn't a push over like Goldar?"

Nathan laughed at that. "That is true Trent he isn't as pathetic as Goldar. But together the four of us can take him out. He lost to my parents, aunts, and uncles when they were all around 14 and 15. We are four of the most skilled rangers to ever wear the uniform. So if he was beat by six teenagers. Four Adults shouldn't have much problem dealing with him."

Trent looked at Nathan like he was crazy. "Well what if Ooze has just been biding his time to use his real power?"

"Then we simply make a deal with him. And let him rule over 20 percent of th universe. While we four rule the other 80. And Earth, Eltar, Pheados, Aquitar, Mirinoi, and KO 35 will be in out percentage of the universe. Ooze can make do with that. I am sure there are other planets out there that he would like to control." Nathan said stepping forward and placing his hand on Trent's shoulder. "So are you in?"

Trent then got a twisted smile on his face. "Of course I am. Nathan you are like my brother." Trent said revieling the bracelet on his wrist that held each color of the dino thunder rangers. Even evil he felt a strong bond with them and wants them to join them in conquering the universe.

"Good Trent glad to hear it." Nathan said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Ah here comes our other partners." Nathan said as Hunter and Blake appeared beside them.

"Is he in?" Hunter asked.

"Of course. Rangers good or evil stick together." Nathan said with a weird sense of glee.

"Well what about her do we get her to join us?" Blake asked pointing to Kira. Who was actually regaining consciousness at the moment.

"We shall see." Nathan said walking over to Kira. He brushed the hair out of her face as her eyes opened.

"Nathan! What is this where am I?" Kira asked as he noticed she was in a clearing tied to a tree.

"It is okay Kira. You are safe." Nathan said as he untied her.

She quickly hugged him. But pulled back with a thought entered her head. "Are you good or evil?" She asked worry evident on her face.

Nathan didn't answer and only shrugged his shoulders. "Now that just depends on your definition of Good and Evil." He said turning his back on her.

When Nathan turned his back she noticed that his gem was back in his morpher. She then looked down and opened her hand where the gem was previously. When she looked back at Nathan she finally noticed Trent, Hunter, and Blake were there as well. "Blake since he won't give me a straight answer why don't you? Are you back to the way you were that day on the beach when we were having fun before all this started?"

Blake just looked at her the look in his eyes told her he was still under the spell. But if he was why was he here with Nathan and not attacking him to take to Ooze. "Kira you know the answer to that question so just stop asking it."

"Kira why don't you join us. Join this force of rangers and help us defeat Ooze. And then stand with us as we set the universe back in order." Hunter said moving closer to Kira. He had to duck out of the way of a punch that was thrown at him.

"Nathan stop this please. This isn't you. This isn't any of you." Kira said pleading but as much as she wanted to she refused to let the tears fall.

"Kira face it. We all started out on the opposite side. So one could actually say this is like us. And when we fought with the other rangers against what ever villain it was at the time. That was us not being ourselves." Trent said with a hint of humor in voice.

Nathan then turned to face Kira. "I know you want to be with us Kira. Ever since you got that mark. You could feel it. Just like me you could feel this change happening. Give into that change Kira. Give into it and all this pain you feel will simply wash away." Nathan said now standing right behind her whispering it in her ear.

Kira closed her eyes and relished in the fact that he was so near. But in side her head it was screaming to get away. That it may be Nathan on the surface but right now it wasn't the same man.

Unknown to the collective evil rangers. Trent didn't get away from the Ninjetti temple unnoticed. And at that very moment the clearing they were in was surrounded by seventeen very upset Ninjetti. But they held their positions.

Nathan stayed behind Kira waiting for her answer. But whether she was going to or not. Something was going to change one of their minds. The coin in Nathan's chest and the mark on Kira's began to glow. It was then the Ninjetti struck. Catching the unmorphed rangers off guard. And seeing as they were out numbered Trent, Blake and Hunter were easily subdued. Nathan on the other hand thanks to his power was able to give them the slip taking Kira with him.

"Dammit!" Tommy swore loudly. Sure getting Trent and the other two was a major step in the right direction. But not getting Kira back that was something they did not need.

Tommy looked as the three evil rangers were stripped of their morphers and the hands bound behind their backs.

"It's okay Tommy. Nathan would never hurt her. Evil or not Kira is the one thing he desires most." Trini said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. But he didn't answer her he just stood there looking out into the dark woods.

--

A/N:So what happens next. Will Kira become evil? Will Nathan become good? Did Goldar live? And what about the rangers on earth? What was going on with them and the children of the older rangers? Did Ooze simply let them be while he concentrated on stopping the Ninjetti rangers and getting his revenge on them and now Nathan as well? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. But which ones? You will have to wait and find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers. By now you all can tell what is mine and what isn't.

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews to the last chapter I am glad you all liked it. This story has over 1100 views! And Return of a Dragon has now over 5100 hits. Probably not a lot compared to others stories on this site. But to me it is pretty big. And the fact that Return of a Dragon gets hits still even though it is complete makes me happy. Now on with the story. As always read and review.

--

Nathan and Kira appeared in the Ninjetti temple where the other rangers had been previously. But with them currently in the woods some distance away it will take them a while to get back here.

Kira pulled away from Nathan and looked him in the eyes. The mark on her chest was still glowing. "Please help me Nathan." She said in a shaky voice. "Please make it stop. This feeling it hurts to much."

Nathan looked at her he could tell what was happening. It was getting to her. "Kira just let go. Give into it. The pain will stop if you just stop fighting it."

"I don't want to give in. I don't want to change. Please don't let it.." Kira was pleading when her voice gave out.

Nathan caught Kira as she collapsed. He lowered her to the ground. A tear fell from his eyes as he looked at her. Nathan inside was fighting for control more then ever. The tear that went out was his slight recovery of himself and that didn't last long. "Just give in. Don't fight it. Embrace it." He said as he sat on the ground and placed Kira's head in his lap. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He could see that she was fighting it with all she had.

--

Tommy turned to Trini who was trying to comfort him in a way. "It's not that Trini." He said and placed his hands on her shoulders.

The look in Tommy's eyes was scaring her. She hadn't seen a look like that on his face since his days as the evil green ranger. "Tommy please let go. Your hurting me." Trini said as tears from the pain he was causing in her shoulders welling up in her eyes.

Tommy saw the look in Trini's eyes and quickly let her go. "Trini I am so sorry!" He said quickly but once he let her go she quickly ran over to Jason and cried into his chest.

Jason was caught off guard when Trini practically collapsed into him crying. He quickly cast a cold glance over at Tommy. But his gaze softened when he saw the look on his friends face. It told him how sorry Tommy truly was. "Trini honey it is okay. He didn't mean it and you can always hit him. It is just a stressful situation. Tommy still thinks all of this is his fault." He said rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

While Jason seemed to be somewhat forgiving of Tommy. Kim and Aisha were not how ever. There was no excuse for what he did. They both stormed over to Tommy who didn't even try to run or flinch, he stood there willing to take what ever they were about to do to him. "Tommy! What the hell has gotten into you?" Kim yelled. She didn't care if the others were staring at that point. But most made it a point not to look afraid of what fate now awaited Tommy Oliver. They all kept busy making sure Hunter, Blake, and Trent were properly restrained and relinquished of their morphers.

Under the withering gaze of his wife and Aisha. The great Tommy Oliver looked like a little boy being scolded by his parents. "I don't know Kim. Really I don't know." Tommy turned away from them. "This is all my fault. This whole situation is my fault. Sure we have captured those three and that is a huge step in braking the spell. But Kira is with Nathan and while he won't hurt her. In that close proximity to him and the source of what is making him evil and having a residual effect on her. Kim we are going to lose Kira to evil. We make one step forward and somehow end up making five steps backward." Tommy said and the worry in his eyes made the two women before him close there mouths. Nothing they could say to the man to make him feel any worse then he already does.

"Tommy how is all of this your fault?" Aisha asked confused by the man's logic.

"Aisha, Nathan is my son. I am the one that not only rangers but evil of the universe call the greatest ranger. They think it is a damn funny game to screw with me and my life. If anyone else was Nathan's father he wouldn't of been brought into this mess. And Kira I failed her. I should off protected her. I should of stopped Trent in the first place. But no I had to go and use the opportunity to get these three. But what happens, I lose her. Now the best shot we had at getting Nathan back is joining him on the dark side excuse my use of a Star Wars phrase." Tommy said ranting as he threw his arms in the air frustrated. "So that is why it is all my fault."

Kim looked at Tommy with a look that said listen and listen good. "Tommy Nathan would of ended up a ranger sooner or later. You being his father or not. He is the son of the first pink ranger. He was raised by me and nine other former rangers. Even if they didn't know you were his father that kid is a prime target for evil baddies of the universe. Besides at the age we became rangers, he was a better fighter then all of us. Send him back in time and he would mop the floor with the six of us. Then there is the fact that he is like the fifth smartest person on the planet earth. So what of that makes him not a libel target to made the evil green ranger by Mesogog?" She said looking at him and Tommy didn't respond at all. Then Kim decided to move on to the Kira thing. "And Tommy stop blaming yourself for anything bad that happens. None of us have been made leader here yet. And lets see there are three other former reds here besides you. Heck those three are actually red rangers now so I guess calling them former reds is no longer acceptable. And sure when you came back as the white ranger Zordon made you the leader. Guess what Zordon's dead. And you haven't been the leader to any of us in a long time. Not to mention with this current attitude of yours I don't think you could ever be one again." Kim said now moving closer to Tommy and making him look at her. "Tommy I love you. You are the father of my children. You are the man I married and am still happily married to. But this self loathing it's all my fault thing has to stop." She then pointed over to Ethan. "Ethan feels bad about Kira getting taken like we all do. But I have faith in the group standing here, that no matter what we will get them back. But before we do that we will break the spell on these three and go get the great power."

Tommy was about to say something about Kira being like a daughter to him. But he was cut off this time by Jason. "No any arguments we may have now are pointless. They can all wait till this thing is over. So lets get back to the temple. If we were closer to where you all got the great power. I would say just stay here but we aren't we are farther away." The others not wanting to argue started back toward the temple. Cam and Dustin dragging Hunter, Ethan and Conner dragging Trent, and Adam and Rocky dragging Blake.

--

Nathan sat there watching Kira silently. She tossed a little bit but he made sure it was never enough to hurt herself. Even though he was evil and she was currently fighting to not become so, he was happy inside just to be able be near her. A part of him was fighting along side Kira, trying to use the connection they share to give her strength to help fight it. They had been sitting there for a while like this.

The other rangers had finally gotten back to the Ninjetti temple. Jason was the first to the top and saw Nathan. Jason motioned to the others to stop, and upon closer inspection saw Kira on the ground. The look of pain on Kira's face was enough Jason moved forward quickly. "Nathan what did you do?" Jason said pulling him away from her. "Trini! Kim get up here now! Everyone else stay where you are!" Jason ordered.

Trini and Kim were quickly up at the top. Kim was going to rush to Nathan but Jason pointed to Kira. Her body was tossing and turning violently. Kim was instantly by her side as was Trini. Together they kept her from hurting herself.

Nathan looked at Kira then back at Jason. The look on his face visibly changed. "Uncle Jason ever the leader. To still hold such command over rangers after all these years must make you happy. But it is rather surprising given the fact that your mentor took that position and gave it to my dad."

Jason looked at his nephew. "Nathan that is enough. This isn't you. I should know I was there to help raise you."

Nathan laughed at that. "Oh thats right I shouldn't call you Uncle Jason should I. You should be called dad. You were the one there for the birthdays, the troubles I had, the talk. You are more my dad then Tommy ever will be. So really thanks dad for being there." Nathan said completely truthful.

Jason looked at him and was happy to see the glowing of the coin stop. But the comments he hated to hear. "I told you before. You are never to call me that. I am not your father." He said firmly.

"Well then UNCLE Jase. What are you going to do now. Because I am going to be leaving here with her and the three you have the others holding down there." Nathan said pointing to where he saw Jason, Kim and Trini come up.

"Nathan stop this! Can't you see the pain this is all causing her." Kim said motioning to Kira.

"Mom once she gives in she won't feel pain. She will never again feel pain." He said walking toward his mother and aunt away from Jason. "But seriously I do tire of this game. Just stop fighting me. All of you should join me." He then bent down to brush a strand of hair the was covering Kira's face, his hand was slapped away by Trini. "She is going to join me. She can't stand to be separated from me." He said standing up and looking at the two women caring for his wife.

"That is why you need to fight it. Your spirit is stronger then this. You need to fight it not for us but for her." Trini said looking at Nathan. "You once gave your life to keep her from harm. And now you are willing to see her suffer like this."

Nathan looked at her and his eyes turned so cold and angry. Trini felt a wave of fear wash over her. But that felling didn't last as she was kicked violently in the head by Nathan. "I hate seeing her like that. But this is who I am now. I was always meant to be this."

Jason lost it seeing his wife get hit. He rushed forward and threw Nathan away from Trini, Kira and Kim. "I have had enough." Jason roared.

Nathan landed on his back but was laughing as he got to his feet. "Here we go." Nathan said with a sadistic grin as Jason charge him. It was amusing to Nathan how much his Uncle reminded him of his new found spirit animal. He moved to the side dodging the blow with ease.

Tommy and the others had come up to see what was going on when they heard what sounded like a fight. And to their surprise Jason and Nathan were going at it. Tommy saw Trini holding the side of her head. Kim was sitting on the ground with Kira's head in her lap.

"Um is it just me or does Nathan appear to be only toying with Jason?" Dustin said as he watched the fight. He was going by the fact that Nathan was laughing and Jason was getting more and more frustrated.

"Jason calm down. He knows when your angry you lose focus. That is what he wants." Billy called to Jason.

What the assembled Ninjetti didn't see was that Nathan had sent his copies behind them. And with them all so distracted was easily able to free the other three. And it seemed at that point the one fighting Jason stopped smiled. Ducking Jason's punch he looked at his Uncle. "As fun as this all has been. Now that I have what I want from you Kira and I will be leaving." He said moving over to Kira. "Thanks for looking out for her mom. I am sorry about this." And with that he grabbed his mom and threw her into Jason. Just like that Nathan, Kira, Hunter, Trent, and Blake all vanished.

Tommy ran up to Kim and Jason to help them up. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Are you both alright?"

Jason as soon as he was up walked over to Trini. Kim on the other hand couldn't look at anyone right now. She simply stared at the ground her body shaking slightly as tears began to fall.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Tommy asked Kim as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kim didn't say anything and just cried into Tommy's chest.

"Kim just remember. That Nathan isn't himself. And when we free him I know he is going to feel absolutely horrible about it. I did after the times I was evil and tried to hurt you all my friends." Tommy said rubbing Kim's back trying to comfort her.

"Um where are Trent, Blake, and Hunter?" Tori asked everyone.

Adam and Rocky walked up. Adam holding his head while Rocky was holding his ribs. "Sorry everyone." Adam said.

"Nathan got the jump on us while we were busy watching Jason fighting him." Rocky said shaking his head.

"While I was thankful for that ability while we were fighting Mesogog. Now I really really hate it." Ethan said.

Conner then walked out to address everyone. "Look we all need to rest. As much as I want to chase them down. We need to rest and then go get the great power. We need to gain some advantage here. And if Dr. O and the other original Ninjetti fixed their command center and saved that Zordon guy with only 6 using the great power. The 17 of us have to be able to save them and take out Ooze." Conner said looking at everyone.

Tommy turned to Conner the young red ranger that he had mentored and served with on the Dino Thunder team. He had a smile on his face and his heart swelled with pride as Conner spoke.

"Exactly." Tori said moving forward to next to Conner. "We will save them. And no power in the verse can stop us." Tori said with a smile that although tweaked the line from Firefly fit the situation perfectly.

After about a half and hour of more talking the rangers finally drifted off to sleep. The plan for the next day was to go claim the great power. From there it was saving Nathan and the others. Then to stopping Ivan Ooze.

--

Charlotte ran through her house to find Hayley. After searching all of the house she couldn't find her aunt. She slowly walked into the living room and climbed into the recliner. It was her favorite place to sit when she was sad. It was t she would sit in with either her dad or her big brother to listen to stories. They both were the best story tellers in her opinion. The little four year old hugged her knees to her chest and let tears fall from her eyes.

Ashley walked into the house and heard muffled cries coming from the living room. She had to check it out to make sure everything was okay. That was where she found Charlotte Oliver curled up in the recliner crying. "Charlotte what is the matter sweetheart?" She asked as she knelt down beside the chair and placed her hand on the young girls back.

Charlotte sniffled and looked at the woman she learned was a good friend of her parents. "Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back are they?" She asked it had been almost a week since her parents left to go save her brother. She had never been away from them more then a full day. "I am not going to see them or Kira or Nathan ever again." She cried harder at that.

Ashley felt sadness of this child tug at her heart. She quickly scooped Charlotte up out of the chair and held her close. "Don't be silly. Your parents are strong they will be home. I promise you they along with your brother and Kira. Everyone will return safe and sound." She said simply to reassure her. She gently rubbed the child's back in hopes of comforting her. "Why is it you think you will never see them again? It can't just be the time it is taking." Ashley asked.

"I had had a dream. A bad one." She said as she tried to get Ashley to sit in the chair. And once Ashley sat down in the recliner and she was set in her lap. "I had a dream. In it I saw the adults that left standing in a circle around two figures laying on the ground."

Ashley's eyes widened hearing this. "Did you see who it was laying on the ground?"

Charlotte shook her head no. "I didn't see faces of anyone. All I could see was that it was two people surrounded by the others. And the others bodies all shook like they were crying." Charlotte had more tears form in her eyes. "When I woke up from my nap I went to go find Aunt Hayley to tell her my dream. But I can't find her. I hope she wasn't taken by the bad people too like big brother."

"Charlotte Hayley is just fine. She is at her cafe. She will be back in a few hours when it closes for the day." Ashley said but Charlotte didn't look reassured by that. "Would you feel better if we call her? Then you can know she is okay." Ashley asked and when Charlotte shook her head yes. "Alright go get me the phone and we will call her. Alright?"

Charlotte didn't need to be asked twice and she ran over to the table which the phone in the living room sat on. After getting the cordless phone she ran back to where Ashley was and handed it to her.

Ashley called Hayley at the cafe. Hayley answered it after two rings. "Hayley of Hayley's Cyberspace speaking."

"Hi Hayley. It's Ashley." She said.

"Hey Ashley is everything okay?" Hayley asked slightly concerned.

"Yes I have a little girl who would like to talk to you. She needs reassurance that you are really okay." She said.

"Alright pass her the phone please." Hayley asked.

Ashley handed the phone to Charlotte. "Hayley you are really okay? You weren't taken by the bad ones?" Charlotte said franticly in to the phone.

Hayley laughed a bit. "No Charlotte. I am perfectly fine. I had to come to the cafe today after two of my emplyees called out sick. I will be home in a couple hours. And if Ashley tells me you have been a good girl I will bring back Ice cream to make milkshakes. How does that sound?" Hayley said.

Charlotte got a huge smile on her face as she heard Hayley's voice. And it only got bigger when milkshakes were mentioned. "Yes please. And can it be cookies and cream milkshakes?"

"Of course it can. So make sure you are a good girl and help Ashley out. And you will get your milkshake and I will even let you help me make them. I have got to get back to work now so I will see you when I get home." Hayley said.

"Okay Hayley. Please get home safe." She said still afraid slightly.

After she hung up the phone Hayley let out a sigh and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Tommy you and everyone better get home safe." She said.

--

Ivan Ooze was up on the moon watching the city of Reefside. The location he focused on most was the home of Tommy Oliver. Goldar had just come into the place room. He was an absolute mess. Pieces of his armor were missing and he no longer had his wings.

"It's about time Goldar." Ooze said when he heard him enter the room. He spun the throne to look at his new prisoners. But the sight he saw truly was not what he wanted to see. "You failed. And you look like you took quite the beating."

"It's not my fault master. Those evil rangers double crossed us and joined with Nathan." Goldar said in his gruff voice as he held his ribs.

"Excuses excuses. I always thought you were tough enough to handle a few measly rangers. But I guess I was wrong." Ooze said closing his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "You must have a power or something. Because you seem to be able to give people headaches."

"Give me another chance. I know I can do it. But by the time any of us get to the rangers they will no doubt have the great power." Goldar said collapsing to his knees from the pain.

"Well I will give you a power boost. I may have a use for you." Ivan said as purple lightning left his hands and into Goldar. Goldar's entire body was engulfed in a purple glow. When the light faded he now stood there. His armor had become sleeker and now colored black and a deep purple. His stature was now similar to that of Zeltrax and Ecliptor. He had wings again but instead of feathered they were made of metal and colored purple on the edges and black down the blades that made up the majority of the wings. He also had a sword on his side that looked like the sword of darkness that Rita gave her evil green ranger.

"Yes this power is incredible. I feel stronger then I ever have." Goldar said looking down at himself.

"Of course you dolt I increased your natural power by supplementing it with my own." Ooze said. "Now go train in the dark dimension with your new abilities while I think up a new plan to get those rangers."

Goldar quickly left the room faster then he had ever moved before. This new boost in power had a real boost in the evil general's confidence in dealing with the rangers.

--

Kira woke up with rather blurry vision. She blinked a few times to clear it up. She looked up and saw Nathan looking down at her. It was then she realized her head was in his lap. She gave him smile but not one she normally would a wicked one that would worry most people.

"So are you ready to join me?" Nathan asked looking down at her.

"Of course I finally realized where I was meant to be. And it wasn't with them it was with you." She said as she got to her feet with Nathan's help.

"Good and with a fifth ranger on our side. Ooze stands no chance. The only thing is that the others will try to get us back on their side." Nathan said looking at her with a smile. "Lets go tell the other three that the ranks have grown by one." And with that he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked over to Trent and the others.

"Great looks like she has finally come to her senses." Hunter said as he saw the two approach.

"Glad your with us." Blake said.

Trent just smiled at the thought of what the other rangers would think when they encountered them in battle again. "Excellent the other rangers are in for a fun surprise when we encounter them next."

"Nathan." Kira said turning to him. "Should we stop them from getting the great power? If they get it dealing with them will become much more annoying." Kira said looking at him. The look in her eyes mirrored the same evil look in his.

"What do you say guys. Deal with the family and the others before taking care of Ooze?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah lets do it." Hunter said.

"Oh yeah being able to kick Conner's ass again is going to be fun." Trent said with a malicious look on his face.

"Maybe after we beat them we can get Tori and Adam to join us. With seven rangers with powers still. Ooze would be all the easier to get rid off." Blake said.

"I like the way you think Blake. And it would be nice to have another girl around here. That way you three have someone to be with. Cause I am all Nathan's so sorry boys. Maybe Rose will be persuaded too. That way poor Tori has some help with you three." Kira said with an evil laugh that made Nathan proud. The other three were surprised that something like that came out of the petite rock star.

Nathan looked at everyone laughing. "I have a great idea! Why don't the five of us claim that great power. Sure we all have our ranger powers. But if we get this power I would be able to become another ranger since I only have one of my original three to play with."

Trent looked at Nathan with a wicked smile on his face. "Sounds good. Then it will be like we have a full team of six. And the rest of us could keep those as a back up just encase these ones are taken away again."

"So Kira do you know what needs to be done to get it?" Hunter asked.

"Other then going to where Tommy and the others got it before. Then going inside the plateau where test await all that enter." She said to the four guys with her. "Other then that I don't know what the tests will be. Or what happens to one who doesn't pass said test."

"Well we are going to stop the others from gaining the power we will worry about the tests when we are encountering them." Nathan said as he turned to head to the plateau opposite the Ninjetti temple. The others quickly followed after him.

--

Tommy, Conner, and Jason were the first up of the group. The three of them stood looking at the Plateau that they were going to be traveling to as soon as the others were all up.

"Dr. O are you okay?" Conner asked worried about his former mentor.

Tommy was pulled from his memories about his and the others first time on Pheados. "Huh yeah Conner I am fine."

Jason and Conner both shook their heads neither man believing Tommy's words.

"Tommy that's a lie and you know it." Jason said turning to look at his long time friend. "Seriously stop acting like all of the weight of this is on your shoulders alone. There are 16 other people here and each has a strong bond to one if not more then one of those five."

Conner couldn't help but nod when Jason said those last words. He first came because it was a mission to save two of his former teammates. And it was also to help save a third teammates heart from breaking forever. "We should wake the others up. The sooner we get the power the sooner we can get to work saving the others." Conner said as he turned to go wake Ethan up.

Tommy smiled half heartedly at Jason's words. Then hearing Conner speak like a true red ranger again made him smile even more.

"You sure mentored a true red in that one." Jason said nodding in Conner's direction. "Of the reds here I think that boy is keeping his head on his shoulders the best."

"Yeah Jase he really is. Conner was a great team leader, even if it was hard for me to leave all commanding on the field to him. But one thing I have to say is unlike you and me Jase he has been the only red I know of not afraid to ask for help when he needs it. Though I have to say Kira is one of the big reasons he turned out so well." Tommy said watching Conner as he was now waking up Cam and Dustin.

Jason laughed at that a bit. "Yeah even though she was the only girl on the team she sure was able to hold her own. Even with the great Tommy Oliver." Jason said walking away from Tommy.

With those last words Tommy and Jason went to wake up their wives. Before helping wake up the rest of the group. It took only a short time and every ranger in the temple was awake.

With in the hour they were off to the temple to claim the great power.

"So Adam you think we will have to fight that Dino skeleton again?" Rocky asked the Frog Ninjetti as they walked.

"I doubt. I think the only things we will run into will be when entering the temple to claim the power. And what kind of tests that holds I have no clue." Adam said climbing over a fallen tree.

It didn't take long as the group entered the dino graveyard so to speak. The six Ninjetti who had been through here before made sure everyone rushed though it just encase. But they ran into no problems in the forest like before. And when they reached the temple the monolith was standing proudly as it had after the task was completed the first time.

"Wow it's still here guys!" Aisha squealed as she ran up to the monolith.

"Yeah and it still holds the crest it did that day." Kim said as she walked up next to Aisha.

"Almost like it was meant for us back then huh?" Billy said looking at the impressive sight before him.

The six original Ninjetti stood looking at the monolith that so long ago was their link to the power. Now it just stood here as a testament to their trial here.

The others all looked around the area. It was an impressive place to say the least. The water fall, the natural ramps and ledges that led up the cliff. And not to mention the forest surrounding the place with many great swinging vines hanging into the clearing.

"Well would you look at this. The six of you seem to be enjoying a trip down memory lane." Nathan called from a top the monolith.

Kim was the first to look up at her son. "Yes son we are. So why don't you come down and we make this a family moment."

"Sorry mother I can't do that. Because it wouldn't be a very good family moment without a certain two members of our family." Nathan said and his mom looked at him confused. "Oh mom don't tell me Charlotte means so little to you that you have forgotten her?"

Kim looked at the ground. "Nathan that is just mean you know not a moment goes by that I don't think about her or you. You are my children and I love you both so much." Kim said adamantly but her eyes still to the ground. She missed her little girl terribly. This was the longest they had ever been apart.

"Well you said two members of the family were missing. And since Charlotte is only one person who is the other?" Tommy asked looking up at his son.

"Me!" A voice called from beyond everyone's sight. Each ranger looked around for the origin of the voice. Five members of the group knew the voice instantly. "But I guess little old me isn't important to include in such family moments." Kira said with mock hurt in her voice, walking out of the entrance to the temple behind the monolith.

"Kira!" Conner and Ethan said running toward her.

"Stop right there you two. Taking another step forward could be hazardous to your health." Nathan said to Conner and Ethan still from top the monolith.

"Yeah and why is that Nathan? Your going to attack us?" Conner shouted.

Ethan looked at Kira with hurt in his eyes. The one he believed to be the true strongest of the group had turned.

"No no no. I wouldn't attack you." Nathan said with fake hurt in his voice.

"We would!" Said three voices in unison. Slowly Trent, Blake, and Hunter walked up next to Kira.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about you three." Ethan said shaking his head.

"Blake don't do this!" Tori called.

Blake turned in her direction. "Tori why don't you join us like Kira. It is much more fun." He said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah Adam how about you join us as well?" Hunter said looking at the older black ranger.

"Not a chance Blake. I would never turn my back on my friends like that. And if it wasn't for the spell on you I know you wouldn't either." Tori shouted back to her fiancée.

Adam on the other hand stayed quiet giving them assembled group of evil rangers before him a nasty look as his answer.

"Oh looks like Adam is getting rather moody in his old age. Guess he doesn't feel he can keep up with the young crowd." Hunter said looking at Adam.

Jason had walked up to Tommy and Kim. "Guys I have a plan to break the spell on Nathan. But it is risky."

Tommy and Kim both turned to look at Jason. "What do you mean?"

"Guys I am going to need you and everyone else make a break for the temple. I am going to hold Nathan off. I am going to try and remove the coin from his chest." Jason said simply like it would be an easy task.

"Jason that is crazy. You know what kind of fighter Nathan is. And to go at him only trying to remove that in his current state could be fatal." Kim said not wanting to hear anymore.

"I know that but you all have gotten the power before. And I think the others need you six in there to help them through this. And out of everyone here I stand the best chance against him other then Tommy." Jason said in his defense.

"Well what about the other four? Who is going to deal with them?" Tommy asked.

"Well I don't think Kira is really with them. And as far as Trent, Blake, and Hunter. Tori has agreed to stay. Along with Trini, Dustin, and Zack." Jason said. It was a good thing Nathan was no longer atop the monolith and was currently standing with Kira and the other three.

"I don't like it Jase it is to risky. Four of them have active rangers powers and even with the Ninjetti boost you can't go against that." Kim said looking at her friend/brother.

"Kim lets just do this okay." Tommy said realizing fighting with Jason on this would be impossible. "Just go make sure everyone knows to run in the temple on my command."

Jason nodded and took off to spread the word to run on Tommy's command. Though he along with four others would be hanging back to deal with the evil rangers before them. Once Tommy new everyone was ready he only had to catch Nathan and the other evils by surprise. But hell the charge itself would work and Jason and the others knew to go right at there targets since they would be slightly ahead of the group.

"NOW! Everyone go!" Tommy called and with that everyone ran for the opening behind the monolith and through the five evil rangers.

--

A/N: I hope you all like where this story is going. I am thinking of taking a break from this story to do a couple of shorter stories within the universe this story is in. Like I am thinking of writing up the time when Kira was stuck with her father, including what the others were doing during that time. Also I am tempted to write up Nathan and Kira's first meeting. And I have an idea in my head this story after the Ooze thing may involve the Jungle Fury rangers. Who knows. Any way now that you have read the chapter please review. It is nice to see them as it tells me at least a few people like it enough to tell me.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I only lay claim to Nathan and other creations not from the show or otherwise noted as not belonging to me.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had some trouble with this chapter. I was going to have at least one of the Ninjetti tests in this chapter but I couldn't figure out what to do for it. So I scrapped that idea and the end of the chapter came to me while listening to the song used later. So I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for the wait for this chapter. Oh and those that enjoy the other story 'First meeting on tour' don't fret I am working on the next chapter of that as we speak. As always read and review and thanks to all of those that reviewed the last chapter.

--

Jason was quick to engage Nathan who was caught off guard as a fist connected with his head. Jason did hate that it had to be that way but, Nathan was smart and unless he made it look like a true attack it would never work.

Trini was fighting Kira. While Zack engaged Trent. Dustin took on Hunter. And Tori was adamant on getting through to Blake.

Everyone else was able to make it into the temple unharmed. Now all there was to do was see his plan through and then meet up with the others. Kira was quick to notice what was going on and decided to let Trini know she wasn't evil. Unfortunately Trini wasn't going to fall for it without proof. Even though Kira held the proof in her right hand. She removed Nathan's dino gem from his morpher when the others started their charge for the temple.

Jason was fighting against Nathan who now was fully aware of his opponent. "Wow Uncle Jase. I guess that kick to Aunt Trini really got to you. Good I like this side of you. I had heard how ferocious you were in battle. I had always wanted to see it and test myself against it." Nathan said with a sick smile as he landed on his feet after being thrown by Jason.

"Enough talk boy fight me." Jason said charging back at his nephew. So far so good Nathan hadn't noticed his repeated attempts to get a hold of the coin. The only problem was that he would actually need a knife or something to get it out. After repeated attempts to grab it during grappling Jason soon realized this.

He quickly scanned the others fights curious if anyone tried morphing to fight. And it was then he noticed Tori and Blake were both fighting morphed. Trent and Hunter both had their morphers removed by their opponents. Which had to be Zack's idea since Dustin seemed to impetuous to think of such a plan. "Tori I need your sword!" Jason called.

Tori in one swift motion kicked Blake in the head sending him to the ground and throwing her ninja sword to Jason. Unfortunately for Jason, Nathan was quick in recovering from the last attack and was able to catch the sword before his uncle. "Now using a weapon just isn't fair. But since you were so keen on it I will give it to you." Nathan said swinging it at his uncle. Before the blade connected a flash of yellow could be seen as a morphing Kira pushed Jason out of the way and took the blow herself.

Everyone of the others in the clearing stopped as Kira let out a scream like no other as she spun. Losing her morph as she let out a ptera scream that even made the one she used when Nathan saved her from her dad look pathetic. Nathan dropped the sword as his body was sent in the opposite direction from Kira. The look on his face seemed almost happy. Blake, Trent, and Hunter looked at what happened with mouths a gape. Zack, Dustin, and Tori used to moment of distraction to knock the three rangers out. Each felt guilty using what had just happened to Nathan to do it.

Nathan's body hit the monolith so hard everyone watched as it nearly tipped over from the force. Now that his body hit the ground Trini was quick to Nathan's side. He had blood coming from his ears, nose, and eyes. Blood was soon to come from his mouth as well as he coughed it up. But what bothered Trini most was the smile on his face as he laid there in such a condition.

Jason caught Kira as she collapsed to the ground. He moved his hand to the side when he felt a wet yet warm sensation on his hands. There it was blood he knew it wasn't Nathan's. He quickly laid Kira on her stomach to see the extent of the cut. It was one that went from the top of her right shoulder all the way diagonally to just above her left hip. That blow was meant for him not her. She was to young to die, when he saw Nathan about to swing he had resigned himself to death as what would finally bring Nathan to his senses. Only the cut wasn't life threatening at all, her uniform took the brunt of the blow.

Tori was quick to Jason and Kira's side as was Dustin. The both gasped at what they saw neither of them could believe it. Zack on the other hand went to Trini and his Nephew. What he saw there was something he had never expected to see. The boy looked so thrashed that he was sure his nephew wasn't going to live through this. But his and Trini's eyes both went wide as Nathan was struggling to get to his feet. "Nathan stay down!" Trini yelled as he was almost in a kneeling position.

Jason who was applying pressure to the wound on Kira to slow the blood loss, but not enough to hamper her breathing. Tori and Dustin looked at Kira as she looked to be trying to get to her feet as well. Jason couldn't hold her down and quickly pulled his old communicator to his mouth. "Andros get your med bay ready for two severely injured people. And tell DECA to be ready to transport three people to that holding cell we set up on the trip here just encase." And with that Jason cut communication. Though Andros never received the message. Something about the temple was blocking the communication. It was then he saw Nathan was on his feet. Trini and Zack were backing away afraid. But what caught his eye most was the cracked coin in Nathan's chest.

The sight of the two injured lovers walking toward each other made the five rangers watching shed tears. None of them knew what to do. When Kira reached Nathan her hand touched the spot where the coin was and pulled the cracked coin out of his chest. "There you are." She said with a smile. Nathan simply touched her face and the both collapsed to their knees hugging each other.

Zack hugged Trini tightly. "We did it Tri. We saved them." Zack said quietly to her. Trini hugged her old friend back. "Yeah well I thought we had lost one or both of them their for a second." She said as they turned to Jason who was walking up to them at that moment. "Well I think it is time to go join the others in the temple. But I don't know if those two can handle it." He said nodding in Nathan and Kira's direction.

Tori collapsed against Dustin who also fell to the ground with her. They both were so relieved that those two were okay. Then they looked over at the three evil rangers still unconscious. Tori then got up and walked over to Blake and took his morpher. She attached it to her other wrist so as to not lose it just encase. "You all think it will be okay to just leave those three?" She asked Jason, Trini, Zack, and Dustin.

"Well we have their morphers so if we tie them up with some of the vines I don't see why not." Jason said looking around.

Just then Kira and Nathan stood up Nathan barely able to stay on his own to feet. "Kira you should call on your Ninjetti powers." Nathan said as he took a look at her back. "It should help you heal that quicker and it will stop the bleeding."

Kira did as he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming back to us." She said handing him his dino gem.

"Yeah well to bad it couldn't of been less painful to come back." He said with a laugh and immediately winced at that pain it caused.

"Too bad you don't have powers of the Ninjetti to call on to help you out." She said her eyes full of concern. This was the second time she had hurt Nathan like this. And it made her feel horrible.

"Yeah it is a shame. Kira can you forgive me for hurting you?" He asked her.

Kira just shook her head. "Nathan you didn't hurt me." She said walking over to the cracked coin. "He hurt me." She said picking it up.

"Exactly Nathan. We all know it wasn't you we were really dealing with." Zack said walking up to the couple.

"I am really sorry you guys. Aunt Trini I feel horrible for hitting you like that. Uncle Jason granted if it wasn't for Kira getting in the way. I would of killed you no ifs ands or buts about it." Nathan said shaking his head. He then felt his legs give out as he went into a fit of coughing. What worried them most was the red spot now adorning the spot on the ground where he had his head when coughing.

Tori and Dustin quickly rushed over after seeing this. Everyone around Nathan had worried looks on their faces. "Guys I won't be going with you to get the great power." He said sitting on the ground not looking up at them.

"Sure you are we will help you get through it." Kira said looking at her husband.

"Look go I will wait here with them. Some one needs to watch them." He said simply. "You all need to get in there to get the power. We will need as many with it as we can get."

Zack started for the entrance, as were Jason and Trini the three of them knew there was no changing his mind.

"Nathan the three of us can get you through it. To those that are Ninjetti anything is possible." Tori said looking at Nathan.

"Yes you three are Ninjetti so hurry up and help them. Get the power and free the hold on those three. I can't even stand on my own two feet by myself. And you all need to be at your best in there." He said looking at the three standing before him in their Ninjetti outfits. "You guys need to help your team. Conner, Ethan, Rose and Cam need you more then I do."

"Wait how did you know they were our team?" Dustin said confused since none of them truly decided on teams.

"Dude your colors." Nathan said with a laugh and winced again. "Seriously the seven of you each have your respective colors off set by white. Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Kat are all off set with black so they are all a team. Then naturally Dad, Mom, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were a team since the six of them had been here before and gained the power together." Nathan said shaking his head to him it was as plain as day to see the squad set ups. "Besides I don't have the Ninjetti power to help you out in there and it would seem one needs it in order to gain the great power." He said simply.

"So maybe through our connection it won't matter. Besides you have always had a connection to the Ninjetti even before coming here." Kira said with concern not wanting him to be left out here alone.

"Well then bank on that connection and hope that when you all unlock the power I gain it too or something. You may even be given something in there to give me the power." He said with a smile then his face turned serious. "SO GO NOW!" He yelled but regretted it for the pain.

Kira, Dustin, and Tori all looked at him with concern but all took off running when he yelled to go. While Dustin didn't know him the way Kira and Tori did something in his voice at that moment wasn't to be ignored.

As soon as they entered the temple Nathan went into another coughing fit. Like before more blood came up. He felt his life slipping away slowly. "Please hurry. With out the power I won't survive much longer." Nathan said as he looked up at the sky.

--

In the temple Tommy and the other 11 of the Ninjetti that ran into the temple stopped when they reached a three way fork.

"Well great which way do we go?" Conner asked looking at the three pathways.

"Well there are three teams and three paths." Ethan said looking at everyone.

"So it is only natural to assume that each team is to choose a separate path." Billy said looking down each pathway.

"So what are the teams to be?" Aisha asked.

"I suggest going with the groupings Dulcea had told us." Rose said looking at the others. "We never chose before and it is only a logical conclusion."

"I agree Rose but if that is the case the only group that could move forward is Tommy, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam." Cam said remembering the groupings in his head.

The group stood there to ponder that decision for a few moments.

"Tommy I hope things are going well for those outside." Kim said turning to her husband.

"I know beautiful. Our friends are all strong and I have nothing but faith that they will succeed." Tommy said hugging Kim.

"Ninjetti Frog, Bear, Ape, Wolf, Crane and Falcon step forward!" A mysterious voice said.

The group parted and the six called forward did so.

"You six are the only complete group. So only you will be able to go forward to claim the power." The voice said and the pathway to the left light up. "That is your path step forward and once again prove yourselves worthy of the power." And with that the voice faded out and spoke no more.

"Well looks like we were right you six are the only who can continue at the moment." Ethan said moving up to behind Tommy.

"Well guys we have done it once we can do it again." Rocky said looking at his 5 chosen teammates.

"Let's go. This is for the fate of the universe. We will get the power again." Tommy said stepping up before the team in true leader fashion.

"Lets do this guys." Aisha said and the group of six headed down the tunnel the voice said was the one they were to traverse. The six were soon out of sight as the entrance to the tunnel shut behind them.

"Well looks like once in the tunnel there is no turning back." Tanya said as the rest of them waited for the rest of there assigned teams.

"Man I hate having to wait. I hope the others hurry up so we can claim the power as well. Nathan, Kira, Trent, Hunter, and Blake are counting on us." Conner said.

No sooner had he said that did Jason, Zack, and Trini come running up to the others.

"Hey guys sorry we were late." Zack said

"Yeah but where are Tommy, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam?" Trini asked looking at the group.

"They were allowed to go ahead since they were the only full team at the moment." Ethan said.

Then the voice that spoke earlier rang through the cave again. "Ninjetti Bull, Fox, Elephant, Kangaroo, and Nightingale step forward!"

"Guys do as the voice says." Cam said looking at the three confused adults.

So the five called on stepped forward like the others.

"Now that your team is complete it is time for you to move forth and claim the power." The voice said and the tunnel in the middle lit up just like the sealed on the others went in had. "The path before you is yours to take. Travel on and prove Zordon a wise man to once of trusted the world in each of your hands."

Tanya looked at the ground at the voice talking about Zordon. "But I wasn't chosen by him. Aisha chose me to return in her place."

"Look if Zordon hadn't approved of you." Trini started to say.

"You never would have been granted the power." Jason said finishing Trini's statement.

"Besides girl you proved yourself as a Zeo ranger. And I know Zordon was proud to have you as a ranger. As we were to have you as a teammate." Kat said and with that the 5 of them walked into the tunnel.

Like before the tunnel sealed behind them leaving only the one remaining open.

"Looks like that tunnel will be ours when Tori and Dustin get here." Rose said looking down the dark tunnel.

"Did someone call?" Dustin said in an overly cheery voice.

"Dustin dude good timing." Cam said to the former yellow ninja ranger.

"Well I am glad everyone is glad to see us as well." Tori said shaking her head.

"Tori you know we are glad to see you." Rose said hugging the blonde surfer.

Ethan and Conner stared in disbelief. "Kira!" The two shouted as one and quickly enveloped the petite rock star in a huge hug.

"I am glad to see you guys as well. But could you please put me down." Kira said barely able to breath.

"Glad to have you with us rock star." Conner said lightly tapping her on the back. Ethan noticed her wince.

Before he could say anything the voice broke into the chamber again. "Ninjetti Penguin, Otter, Cat, Osprey, Stallion, Owl, and Lioness step forward."

They all stood assembled in front of the final tunnel opening.

"I am sorry to say that you seven must hurry to complete your task to claim the power. So please hurry through and show what the younger generation of rangers can do." The last tunnel lit up as the others had previously. "Hurry time is of the essence." The voice seemed to urge.

As they walked into the tunnel Ethan turned to Kira. "Are you okay?"

Kira saw the concern in her friends eyes. "Yes Ethan I am fine. I will be much better once we have this power." She clutched the broken power coin in her right hand.

Cam was walking next to Rose. "I wonder why out of all of the groups he told us that time was of the essence?"

"Yeah I am confused by that as well. Lets see if Tori may know why we have to hurry." Rose said as the two of them slowed their pace so Tori would end up walking next to them.

"So Tor did everything go okay out there?" Cam asked curious.

"Why do you ask?" Tori said looking at Cam confused.

"Well we watched both of the other groups walk into their respective tunnels and heard the voice. And only for our group did it tell us time was of the essence." Cam said.

"Seriously it has me worried Tori. Like something has happened out there or maybe happening back at home." Rose said truly worried.

Tori looked back to look at Kira who was talking with Ethan, Then she saw Dustin talking to Conner. Though knowing those two it was something about Conner's twin Eric.

"Guys Maybe the voice was saying that we had to hurry because we were the last group." Tori said trying to avoid having to be the one to tell them.

Cam looked at Tori and raised an eyebrow in confusion at her. "Tori you have never been a good liar well to me at least." He said.

Tori then looked at Rose and then to the ground. How could she tell her that one of her best and oldest friends was probably slowly dying as they spoke. "Lets hurry everyone!" Tori yelled before taking off running down the tunnel. Cam and Rose stopped and looked on in utter confusion. Then Kira and Dustin sprinted by them. That was when Cam and Rose knew something was up. So they followed suit with Ethan and Conner right behind them.

--

Nathan looked over at the other three people with him. "Hunter you are a strong ranger. And it was an honor to know you." He said looking at the unconscious form of Hunter Bradley. His attention then went to Blake. "Blake you are one of my best friends. It was fun hanging out with you and Tori. Sorry I don't think I will be making it to your wedding. But promise me that you will take care of Tori, protect her and never put her through this again. And please watch over Kira for me." He said just before going into another coughing fit.

Looking at his hand that he covered his mouth with was covered in his blood. "Well that certainly isn't a good sign." He said trying hard to not laugh at his current condition. "This certainly wasn't how I saw my life ending. But hey at least it is me and not one of the others dead by my hands." Nathan said as his eyes landed on Trent. "Well Trent, it is a shame that the last time we fought together was against the other rangers. Please don't dwell on becoming evil again. That actually goes for all three of you. But Trent please take care of Kira. I know you have always loved her, but her heart belonged to another. Thank you for not letting that get in the way of our friendship. I know It will be hard for her and the rest of my family with out me. But one day her heart will be opened to love again. I hope when that day comes that she gets someone great Trent. I wouldn't hold it against you bud if it was you." Nathan said.

Nathan then starts to here an instrumental track he had made a few months back and words start to come to him. He pulls out a set of keys and begins to scratch the words into the dirt.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

He also makes a star above it to show this part was the beginning and in a circle around him he wrote the rest of the lyrics that were coming to him.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

When he finished writing it out he added at the end 'Track 8 in the instrumental folder.' He knew Kira would understand what it meant. He was fighting to stay awake but it was getting harder to do so. He felt his head spinning and his eyes getting heavier. "Sorry Kira I couldn't hold out longer for you." With that Nathan's head fell forward eyes closed. His hand still clutching the keys as he sat in the circle of lyrics.

--

Continued Disclaimer: The song is 'Time of dying' by Three Days Grace.

A/N: Um not quite sure what all will be in the next chapter of this. So I guess no hints are to be given for the next chapter at this time. Oh and if any of you have ideas for the challenges for the Ninjetti trials the three teams face or if I should even write them up let me know. Or let me know if there are things you want to see in the next chapter let me know that as well. Who knows maybe your ideas will spark creativity and get you all a quicker update. So thanks for reading the chapter and please hit the little review button and let me know what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. All I claim are Nathan, Jill, Charlotte, and any other child/person not shown in the tv shows.

A/N: Sorry for the time in between the chapters for this story. But when this one ends with all the ideas for the sequel I have that one should get posted faster. So as always read and review, and before you really get to reading I will warn you a lot happens in this chapter. More then originally planned but forces beyond my control have forced changes in the plan. So I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a lot to take in.

--

Ooze stood on the balcony of the castle that Rita and Zedd had always used to look over things on earth. He was using it for much the same purpose. He watched as the citizens of Reefside went about their lives like nothing was wrong. That was when his vision landed on two girls one was 14 and looked like the spitting image of the original yellow ranger Trini Kwan. The other was a 4 year old who resembled two people he hated almost as much as he hated their son at the moment.

"Perfect I can use those two as bait to bring that retched boy back here." Ooze said he had no clue Nathan was currently in no condition to fight him. And if he did it would be all the better. "Goldar get in here I have a task for you." Ooze commanded.

It wasn't long before Goldar was standing in front of Ooze. "Yes my lord what is your command?"

"Take a group of Tengas and capture those two girls there. They have a connection to that retched boy. And on another note they are both children of the original five rangers to annoy you. The older one is Trini and Jason's girl. And the younger is the second child of Tommy and Kim." Ooze said the whole thing with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Yes my lord as you wish." Goldar said with a bow and vanished from the castle.

--

"Jilly everyone should be home soon right?" Charlotte asked Jill as they sat on the porch swing of the Oliver residence over looking the back yard.

"Of course Charlotte. The only reason it is taking this long is where they went is really far away." Jill said with a smile to the younger girl. She couldn't help but be amazed at how mature she was for a four year old. Then again from what she hear she was much the same when she was younger.

Both girls screamed as a flash of light filled the backyard and in its wake stood a scary looking monkey in black and purple armor, along with about 15 human bird like things.

It took no time for Ashley, TJ, Cassie, and Carlos to get into action fighting with the tenga warriors.

Charlotte just kept screaming. "No the bad people!"

Jill on the other hand stood in defiantly in front of Goldar. "Get away from us you walking bruise!"

Goldar laughed at her comment. "Sorry girl but I have orders to take the two of you back to my master."

"TJ the kids!" Ashley screamed as she saw Goldar still advancing on the girls.

"On it." TJ said as he broke off from fighting the Tengas to tackle Goldar to the ground. Well that was he plan when he ran into the side of the newly upgraded warrior. Only it didn't work that way Goldar stood firm and looked at the former blue space ranger.

"Pathetic human you think you are a match for me with out ranger powers!" Goldar said laughing.

"I don't have to be a match for you to distract you monkey brains." TJ said since he was merely acting as a distraction. Normally it would of worked well only waiting for the girls inside was a few Ooze men who grabbed Jill and Charlotte to bring them to the moon castle.

"Well Humans lucky for you Ooze is calling me back or the lot of you would have been destroyed." Goldar said as he eyed the four former rangers before disappearing from their view.

Ashley was the first to run into the house it was there she saw the mysterious purple goo. And in the goo were two sets of prints one was the right size to be Charlotte and the other was no doubt Jill's. She fell to her knees as she looked at the prints.

"Hey Ashley where are the girls?" TJ said as he looked around the room. He had just returned from the basement where he thought they would of gone.

"They're gone TJ." Ashley said in a really weak voice.

TJ put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh man. We will git them back I promise. But first lets get the other kids from the Cyberspace and back here."

--

The trials were merely to test the teamwork of the selected units of Ninjetti warriors. Of the three groups, Kira's was the first to finish their task. It wasn't till they reached the main room did Conner, Ethan, Rose, and Cam learn about why they had to hurry. It was more then enough to get the four of them fighting with a ferocity unknown to any ranger enemy before.

In a flash the three teams appeared in the clearing Kira quickly looked to where they had left Nathan sitting. What she saw made her heart stop. She rushed forward to where he was supposed to be. She stood in the circle of words written the ground. She had tears in her eyes and looked toward the sky.

Kim and Tommy walked up to Kira. "Kira where is Nathan?" Tommy asked.

Kira turned to them and shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Adam, Rocky, and Jason had all got Trent, Hunter, and Blake to their feet.

"Lets get these three back to the ship and have Andros scan the planet for him." Rose said trying to be a voice of reason even though she was hurting inside with Nathan missing again.

Kira turned to Rose and smiled. She pulled out her phone to make quick snap shots of the lyrics before they headed back to the ship. She may not know where he is but she does know he isn't on the this planet. So if he wasn't out there somewhere, she refused to think of the alternative.

--

Back at Ooze's castle a few days later. Ivan was standing in the cell he used to hold Nathan when turning him. Only this time it held two special guests. Both family of the one he wants to see. And little did he know that person was on his way. He has gained help from some of the rangers former helpers. So some of the older rangers will be surprised to see who it is.

"Well now you two sit tight your safe for now. You just get to be bait for that annoying brother of yours young one." He said and shut the door after leaving the cell.

Jill knew instantly who the weird purple man was talking about, and that was Nathan. "Don't be scared Charlotte. Nathan and the others will be here and we will get out of here." Jill said as she held on to the scared four year old next to her.

As Ooze entered his throne room he was greeted by a figure dressed in black sitting on his throne. "And who are you supposed to be?" Ooze asked this mysterious person.

"Oh well me I am not the important one here so you can leave that introduction for later." The one in black armor on the throne said.

"Well then if you are unimportant then I won't waste time with you." Ooze said summoning some of his Ooze men to fight the figure.

"Temper temper Oozie." The one on the throne said as a blast came from another corner of the room sent the Ooze men flying.

"Oozie I know you know that those simple purple goons of yours are never enough to take out a ranger." Another ranger in black and gold with a staff in hand.

"Well well I feel honored. I know you two, Phantom ranger of Eltar, and Gold ranger of Triforia. I must be making more waves in the universe then I once thought." Ooze said as he walked around his throne room.

"But Ooze we aren't the only ones here." The Phantom ranger said as he stood up.

Ooze looked around the room confused. "All right what other ranger has powers to of come with you?" He said not remember hearing of any other of the ranger friends that had powers.

"Think of it Ooze why would we be here now when you have been active for weeks. We have been monitoring your activities for a bit now. And once you involved civilians and not just rangers and former rangers we had to step in." Gold ranger stepped back into a defensive stance. "What ranger would we bring here considering who you took?"

Ooze cracked a smile a wide and wicked smile that sent slight shivers down the two veteran rangers spines. "Oh well then good you played right into my hand. I wanted that boy to come here. And Goldar has no doubt encountered said green dino thunder ranger." He then started to laugh at the thought.

"Well considering his skills I think he will be fine. So now it is up to us to stall you as the Ninjetti rangers are on there way and soon will be with in teleportation range of here." Phantom said getting up off the throne and taking a defensive stance as well.

--

It was true that Nathan was the one they brought with them. And while they patched him up so his wounds were not life threatening it still left him below 100. Not to mention if he did run into trouble he still had a surprise beyond his dino thunder powers.

He stopped outside of the cell that he was held in. "Knowing that bastard he brought them here. And my teleportation powers are not strong enough to send them back to earth." So he slipped into the cell really quick. And sure enough their they were Jill and Charlotte. "Hey you two." He said de-morphing and wrapping the two girls in his arms. "Neither of you are hurt I hope?" He said pulling away to give them a once over glance to see.

"No Nathan we are fine. Scared but fine." Jill said happy to see Nathan again and in one piece.

"Brother!" Charlotte cried as she clung to him again.

"I'm fine Charlie." He said calling on his two duplicates. "Look you two I need you to go with me. While the other me's split up to make sure the way his clear." He would never get used to saying that.

Jill nodded and placed Charlotte on her back. That way if their group encountered trouble Nathan could fight unhindered. With that the two duplicates split off one went right and the other left since it was the only directions available. After a few moments Nathan, Jill, and Charlotte went right seeing as it was the way back to the ship he was brought here on.

The one that went left ran into Tenga's patrolling the castle. "Well as long as trouble is only this way." He said taking a stance and rushing into the Tenga's.

At the same time the one ahead of Nathan and the others stopped as the new and improved Goldar stood in front of him. "Oh great. I see Hunter, Blake, and Trent didn't deal with you as well as I had hoped."

"Yes well boy this time things will be different." Goldar said pulling out the sword of darkness.

"Oh look at that fancy new sword to go with the fancy new duds." Nathan said just before flipping out of the way of the sword. Quickly calling on the green dino thunder powers he blocked the next attack with his own weapon.

Nathan, Jill and Charlotte stopped when they heard the fighting up a head. "Crap and of course this place some how neutralise's my teleportation." He had to think and think fast if he was going to get them out of this alive. It was then that a blast of lighting blasted the Gold and Phantom rangers through a newly made hole in the wall mere feet behind them. "Girls get behind me the me that went left is on his way back now." He said quickly getting in front of them as Ivan came walking out of the hole laughing.

"You two pathetic rangers thought you were a match for me. Please it took six with the aid of a comet to put me on the shelf for a few years." He said as he was going to blast them again till he saw Nathan out of the corner of his eye. "Oh look what the proverbial cat dragged in." He said turning away from the two rangers from before.

"Ooze let these two girls leave they are not in this fight." He said and Ivan didn't look like he was going to accept. "Fine at least allow me to teleport them to the Phantom's ship. And then we can have at it and then if you beat me you can say you did it with me at my best." Nathan then said hoping that it would sway him but it truly didn't look likely. So he hoped his duplicate that had just shown up could convince the Phantom to use his invisibility to sneak them to the ship.

"No deal." Ooze said as he sent a blast toward the three of them. Nathan quickly shielded Jill and Charlotte from the blast. But no pain came nothing and when he turned around what he saw was something he couldn't imagine. The gold ranger stepped in the way to take the full force of the blast. Phantom was quick to react turning everyone invisible.

Luckily for them the Nathan fighting with Goldar was able to move there fight away from the ship leaving the pathway clear to the ship. They may have been able to escape the castle but even back on earth they wouldn't be safe. He hoped the others would be back on earth soon no doubt Hayley contacted the megaship to tell Andros about what happened. Luckily that wasn't a worry so much anymore.

Nathan quickly was checking the Gold rangers vitals as he was hooked up to the medical machine used to heal him up not that long ago. "Man I hope he is okay." Nathan said worried. "Seriously when you get out of this I owe you so much more then I can ever repay. You kept my family safe by jumping in front of that blast. Had it just been me I would of called you foolish. So thanks again man and when you wake up I will figure some way out to repay you."

I wasn't long before the ship was hidden in a clearing cloaked not far from Nathan's parents house.

"Nathan you coming back to the house with us?" Jill asked curious since she didn't feel safe walking back without someone besides Charlotte.

"Of course. I am not letting you two walk back alone when we can expect an attack from Ivan anytime." He said picking up Charlotte who was asleep.

"Phantom you alright staying here with Trey yourself?" Nathan asked and he simply nodded that he was. "You have the frequency to my dino morpher so contact me should anything come up." He then grabbed Jill's hand and teleported out of the ship into the basement of his parents house.

TJ and Hayley were in the basement contacting Andros on the Megaship on the view screen. Both of them jumped and TJ took a fighting stance. But he dropped it when Hayley pushed past him and hugged Nathan. "Does this mean you are yourself?" Hayley asked him.

"Yes Hayley I am myself again. And if you could I would like you to take Charlie up to her room." He said and then turned to Jill. "You go get some rest too young lady." He said very much like a parent and Jill grumbled but did as she was asked.

Once Hayley and the two girls were out of the basement he turned his attention to TJ. "I see you have contacted the others. Tell them to hurry because I expect an attack from Ivan soon. Especially after the assault we just pulled off on his castle."

TJ looked at Nathan like he was crazy. "What do you mean we?" He asked out of curiousity.

"The Phantom ranger of Eltar, and the Gold ranger of Triforia aided me. They are how I got away from Pheados without the others." He said leaving out the part where he was injured and close to death.

"No way I haven't seen the phantom since my Turbo days." TJ said happily and was amazed that the three of them pulled off such an operation.

"Well I am going upstairs when you finish telling the others to hurry come upstairs we have much to discuss." Nathan said walking upstairs and was enveloped in a hug from Ashley as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

TJ did as he was asked and shook his head at how much like his father and Jason Nathan had just appeared.

"Nathan your safe!" She said letting him go. "And Thank you for saving those two. I am so sorry we couldn't stop it from happening." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Ashley. And without your powers there was only so much you could of done. Besides you didn't know about the new function of the lab in the basement. Which is why I need to talk to everyone. I want all of you without powers when the fighting starts to be down there with all the other kids and teenagers. There is a shield that will protect you from Ooze and his minions." He said with such a stern leader voice that she went and informed the others while Nathan went to stand on the back porch. As expected TJ came up to him with a look like he disagreed with that idea.

"Look before you say anything listen to what I have to say." Nathan said with a sigh. "Those of you without active ranger powers have to do as I say if you want to live. The Gold Ranger while we were rescuing Jill and Charlie was injured. And without his powers would be dead at this very moment. So with that said that is what you are gonna do and keep the kids and teenagers safe. I am counting on you and the others to do that. Especially when I don't know how long it will be till the others are back. So the only real defense we have is three rangers and four raptor robots." Nathan said and luckily TJ recognized when someone was right and the red ranger aura Nathan had without even being one didn't hurt either.

He then walked off of the porch to stand in the back of the yard looking up at the sky. They seemed for the moment to be lucky enough to get a reprieve. Nathan was happy to have the rest and as soon as TJ went into the house he fell to his knees. With this rest his body would come closer to being fully healed.

As the next morning rolled around the sun was just beginning to rise when the attack started. Nathan quickly contacted Phantom ranger and Trey. They were on there way as Nathan took off in every direction to make the others get into the basement. So to save time he teleported everyone as he found them. And with everyone in the basement he sealed it and activated a special force shield he had placed in there given to him by the Phantom ranger to help protect the others. He knew Charlie would be mad at him for not waking her up first, so in return Hayley, Jill, and Ashley would be upset at him as well for having to calm her down.

He emerged from the house to see a hoard of Ooze men standing in the backyard. "Looks like we get to test out the ace in the hole of mine." He said as he called out one duplicate. Standing side by side the two morphed. One was decked out in his normal green dino thunder outfit. The other one was decked out in a black and white uniform that had a helmet similar to Tommy's white ranger suit and a shield that looked like a mixture of the green and white ranger out fit.

"Lets see how the Ninjetti powers work." And with that the two rangers called forth their weapons. The green dino held a sword. Only the thing is that it looked like it could split up to form a bladed whip of sorts. The black and white Ninjetti held a silver and black spear that easily stood as tall as he was.

The two then charged into the Ooze men. Each was tearing into the seemingly endless mob of Ooze's minions when they finally met up with the gold and phantom rangers.

"Um guys we need the other rangers like now." Trey said as each dropped another minion.

"For everyone we drop three more seem to replace it." Dino Nathan said as he was forced back to back with Trey.

The Phantom ranger was knocked to the ground next to them from a blast that came from the air as Goldar landed in the mix. "Gee great monkey brains is here." The Ninjetti Nathan said as he dispatched another ooze before turning his attention to Goldar. He had to admit this newly power up Goldar was a whole lot more annoying to deal with. He was tough before the amp up now it was down right ridiculous.

As the fight wore on the numbers game was starting to catch up with the four rangers. And the Dino Nathan was pulling off a trick he hadn't used before. He was in super dino mode attacking then teleporting to another group to catch them off guard. And it took more energy to fight that way but they needed the edge and badly.

Finally the group was standing back to back bracing for the next onslaught. If help didn't arrive now they were not gonna make it and they all new it. Four against an army no matter how tough the four were it just wasn't possible. Each had dropped well over a hundred Ooze each while fending off Goldar 2.0. And there was easily another thousand foot soldiers to deal with. Just as the minions of Ivan were about to charge and huge explosion encircled the four ranger radiating outward knocking many of the enemy off their feet. When the smoke cleared forming a ring between the two Nathan's, as well as the gold and phantom rangers was the 18 morphed and ready for action Ninjetti ranger.

"I am so glad to see you guys. I wasn't sure how much longer we could hold out on our own." Trey the Gold ranger said as he moved up next to Tommy since his was a suit that he recognized.

"Yeah well you all did great holding them off and protecting the others till we got here." Tommy said as he drew Saba from his belt. "And it is good to see you again Trey wish it was under better circumstances."

The Nathan's went to there knees as expected his injuries were catching up to him but he wasn't about to quit now. He stood before many stronger than this before and made it out. This was not going to be any different. They got back to their feet just as Kira moved out of the circle and was replaced in it by the Phantom ranger next to Tori and Adam.

"Nathan I knew you were still alive just glad to have the visual proof." She said just as the circle of rangers rushed into the enemy leaving Kira standing with the dino Nathan as the other engaged in the battle as well once more.

"I told you I wouldn't die." He said as if the condition she left him on Pheados was no big thing. "So lets get back in the battle." She merely nodded and he was certain she was smiling under her helmet as they charged into the battle.

Tommy and Jason were fighting with Goldar. Together they were a match for him even given his new power. "Give it up Goldar. New powers or not you know you can't beat us." Jason said as he kicked the sword out of the monkey's hand. "I don't need that red ranger." Goldar said as he blocked Tommy's attack with one of his wings while kicking Jason in the chest.

Even with the numbers increased to 22 rangers fighting on the field they could still use some extra help. Nathan had an idea and for it to work he needed Kira. His plan would drop the count to 19 but should it work they would have 3 to 4 more rangers if it worked. So he had his dino self regroup with Kira. "Kira we need more help and I think I know where we can get it." He said as he kicked the ooze man attacking her.

"Yeah but we need as many as we can get here now." She said punching another in the face.

"Trust me they can hold out with out the three of us. And should this work we will bring three to four more to help." He said grabbing her and teleporting to the megaship. The Ninjetti Nathan had taken a second to inform Tori and Trini of his plan and teleported away as well.

--

On the Megaship Andros jumped when they appeared on the ship. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"We are here to brake the spell on Blake, Hunter, and Trent." Nathan said as his Dino self powered down. "Kira stay morphed we need your Ninjetti energy and his." Nathan said pointing to the Black Tiger Ninjetti.

"I knew you would get the power too." She said as they ran down the hall toward the holding area where the three spellbound rangers were waiting.

"Yeah well I had a feeling it would happen and glad it did since if it was just three before you guys showed up things would be going differently right now." He said simply. "Now Kira I need you to concentrate on the Lioness spirit with in you while I concentrate on the Tiger in me. If I am right the combined light of the Ninjetti should free them from the spell since Ivan's concentration is else where."

She nodded and they both did exactly that. And from with in each of them a light began to glow and enveloped the three currently evil rangers. The three of them struggled in their confines to get out of the light as if it was painful but they had no where to go. When the light faded Kira and Nathan had dropped their morphs to give a temporary boost to the effect of the light.

Trent, Blake, and Hunter all blinked and looked at their surroundings. "Guys thanks and Sorry." Trent said as Blake and Hunter muttered apologies as well.

"I can't believe we were used for evil again." Hunter said upset with himself.

"No time for pleasantries guys go see Andros for your morphers and get down to earth the others need your help." Nathan said opening each of the cells holding them. The three now once again former evil rangers sped down the hall toward the bridge.

Nathan would hold his questions till after the battle about what happened when the others went to gain the power. So he and his duplicate stood with Kira. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Kira and Nathan's copy said in response.

"Ninjetti Tiger power" One Nathan said.

"Ninjetti Lioness power" One Kira said.

"Dino Thunder Power up!" The other Nathan called.

--

Nathan was relieved that his idea had worked. And when they reached the battlefield once more he noticed the fight had moved back into the woods effectively splitting up the enemy lines. The addition of Trent, Hunter, and Blake had helped greatly as he thought it would. Nathan and Kira appeared next to Kim, Ethan, Cam, and Trini.

Just then Goldar grew to colossal size and Nathan just looked at the now giant Goldar. "Um I hope your new powers came with zords." Nathan said to Adam as they dodged out of the way of Goldar's foot.

"Yeah our ninja zords were restored when our powers were." Adam said as he ran to regroup with Tommy and the others of his team of Ninjetti.

"Guys we got our ninja zords back so lets use them." Tommy said.

"Right." The other five called in answer.

"Ninja crane zord!" Kim called.

"Ninja wolf zord!" Billy called.

"Ninja frog zord!" Adam called.

"Ninja ape zord!" Rocky called.

"Ninja bear zord!" Aisha called.

"Ninja falcon zord!" Tommy called.

With the zords in the area the six of them jumped into the air to get into their zords.

"Man I have missed this!" Kim said happy to once again soar through the skies as the crane.

"We all have Kim." Aisha said in response to her friend.

"Time to form up the Megazord guys." Rocky said missing bringing their zords together as one.

"He's right we need ninja megazord power now!" Tommy called out and each of them hit the sequence of buttons to bring their zords together. Once the Ninja megazord had been formed once again after many years they took on Goldar. From what the others could tell it was like they hadn't had a several year break in action.

While on the ground the remaining rangers were finally able to begin to see the end to the Oozemen army. Then something they didn't want to see was several of the remaining Ooze men combined to form two massive monsters.

"Looks like were up." Zack said as he stood with Trini, Jason. Tanya, and Kat.

"Ninja bull zord!" Jason called.

"Ninja fox zord!" Trini called.

"Ninja Elephant zord!" Zack called.

"Ninja kangaroo zord!" Kat called.

"Ninja nightingale zord!" Tanya called.

And the called the zords together to form a second megazord. Zack's elephant zord made the legs and waist. While Jason's bull zord created the midsection of the upper torso. Trini's fox and Kat's Kangaroo made up the arms. And finally Tanya's Nightingale topped it all off to form the head.

"Yeah guys go to it!" Conner called as he watched the two megazords in battle. It was a sight to see the first eleven rangers ever in action.

"Conner no time to admire!" Rose said as she landed in front of him.

"Seriously we still have baddies of our own to deal with." Ethan said as he punched an ooze man in the face.

"Right got it. Watch the video later." Conner said as he ducked under a kick thrown at his head by a Tenga warrior as they began to join the fight now that the only Ooze men left were the giant ones fighting with Jason and the others Megazord.

There was an amazing thing happening on the field as rangers paired off into pairs. Ninjetti Nathan and Kira, Dino Nathan and Rose, Conner and Dustin, Hunter and Trent, Tori and Blake, Ethan and Cam became the pairs.

Kira and Nathan blended styles using their connection to see what the other was going to do before they did it. But the scariest mesh on how well it worked had to be the Cam and Ethan along with Conner and Dustin. Their styles allowed them to fight together extremely well each member of the groups complimented their counter part as if they were one.

The large Ooze men fell against Jason and the others ninja megazord. So they went to help Tommy's group with Goldar. Which turned the fight in a completely different direction which left it not in favor of Goldar.

Then the thing they needed least happened. Ivan himself made an appearance in the fight. Added with the number of his minions still there to fight it tipped the ground battle in Ivan's favor. It did take long for the 12 rangers were forced to regroup. They had sent the Gold and Phantom rangers back to the Oliver residence just encase Ivan got any funny ideas.

"So any ideas?" Dustin asked as he looked at the force before him.

"Seriously we could use some." Conner said as he stood next to Ethan.

"I have one but I don't think you all are going to like it." The Ninjetti Nathan said as he scanned the enemies.

"Let me guess. You go fight Ivan while we deal with the minions?" Trent said looking at Nathan.

"Part of it. The other is a stretch that will take complete faith from all here. Since both of me along with Kira need you to hold them off." He said to the other rangers.

"What are you trying?" Rose asked confused.

"I think I can give one of my copies to Kira and she can then use the new copy of herself to call on her yellow dino powers." He said with urgency since Ivan and his goons were coming their way.

"All that will give us is one more ranger?" Cam said not seeing how that would help win the battle.

"Not just any other ranger. It will give us Kira's yellow dino powers. And with that Nathan can power her up even farther." Ethan said thinking he saw what Ethan was planning.

"Wait that is right. I could gain the dragon shield and dagger!" She said remembering that it would increase her power. "Wait would someone be able to gain the white ranger shield and Saba?"

"I don't think so since in a way my father is currently using it. Even though they are fundamentally different yet the same." Nathan said. "So everyone hold them off of us for a bit so we can try this." Nathan said.

"Right." Every other ranger said in unison before charging into Ivan and his minions.

--

A/N: I know a lot happened in one chapter. And not that great of a stopping point. But I wanted to put something up for you all to read. And there will only by like two or so more chapters to this story. I originally planned for it to be longer. But with losing my idea and story notebook for this one kinda hampered that idea. Plus with all the ideas for the sequel bouncing around my head I feel it is time to move onto that soon. So don't worry while this particular part of the story maybe coming to an end soon another will be right along. There is still lots more room for this story to go. And thanks to all those who regularly read and look forward to my story. And I must apologize for not updating as regularly as I used to.


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers and I am sure you all have got it down by now what I claim as my own.

--

"Lets try I have always wondered what it was like to be in more then one place at once." Kira said. "So what do I have to do?"

"Just stand there and similar to when we freed the others you need to concentrate. Only difference is that you need to think about our bond and strengthen it." He said as he and the one duplicate stood on either side of her and each placed their hands on her shoulders.

She did as she was instructed concentrating on their bond. She couldn't help but feel whole once more having it so strong again. That was when she felt something strange the energy inside her expanded in a sense doubling. Then in and instant she felt the power divide in two and when she opened her eyes she was looking at herself. It had worked and it was time to morph once more and rejoin the others.

The new duplicate of Kira flicked her wrist allowing the dino morpher to appear. "Dino thunder power up! Ha!" She said morphing into the Yellow dino thunder ranger.

"Now Kira lets find Trent." Nathan said as she two selves went in different directions. His Ninjetti self went right for Ivan. The Dino version went to aid the others fighting with the Tengas and Oozemen to find Trent. For the other part of his plan he needed Trent's help. After he transfers Kira the power he and Trent will need to go super dino to back her up.

Both version's of Kira went into the crowd of rangers to locate Trent as well. Mean while the Ninjetti version of Nathan drop kicked Ivan away from Rose and Cam.

"So now one of you shows up. It is about time boy." Ivan said as he got back to his feet.

"Well Ivan I had heard you were waiting to fight me. Well now you get to and this time I have powers." Nathan said talking about what happened when Ivan had him imprisoned and threatened his family and Kira.

"Come now boy you actually think I am afraid of you?" Ivan said looking at Nathan only ingnoring both Rose and Cam.

"Well Ooze I think you should not only fear them. Cause as long as we exist there is hope for the world." Nathan said talking about every ranger current and former. "You can end all this now and just walk away."

Ivan just shook his head and laughed. "Oh no my boy. I can't just walk away. You see I have been waiting for this fight. But after seeing how infuriating you are I no longer just want to kill your parents. I want your head on my mantel boy." Ivan said charging Nathan.

Nathan was slightly surprised he had expected Ivan to rely on his magic and other powers. Nope Ivan was fighting him head on in hand to hand combat. Rose and Cam returned to help the others. The fight between the two was far more intense then they had expected. Both were fighting with sole intent on destroying the other.

The two forms of Kira ran into Trent practically at the same time. "Trent I need you to regroup with Nathan. He has a plan for the three of us against Ivan." The Dino version said.

"Got it." Trent said as he backed off just behind the fighting. The Ninjetti Kira and stepped up and filled in the spot where Trent was fighting. And Tori was certainly glad to see her best friend fighting by her side once more.

Trent and Kira met up with the green dino version of Nathan. "So what is the plan man?" Trent asked curious.

"Well I am going to transfer some of my power to Kira. Then once I do you and I are to fight with her in super dino mode. That is the closest any of us can get to matching the power she has in that form. So do you think you are up to it? Going against the man that made you evil for a second time?" Nathan said and if Trent didn't have a helmet on they would of seen a wicked smile on his face at the thought.

"You know it now lets get on with it." Trent said as he backed off a bit.

Kira stood ready as Nathan began to concentrate on the slight connection with the green ranger powers still with in him. As the power gathered in his gem he could feel the power flow much like it did when they fought Thrax. Then the beam shot out of his gem into Kira. A bright green and golden light flashed when it faded. Kira stood donning the armor and weapon of the green ranger once more.

"Now boys you ready to show this creep why the earth is not to be messed with?" Kira asked as she turned to look at Ooze. When she looked over their she saw he was fighting the other form of Nathan. And while Nathan was holding up against Ooze it wouldn't last that way for to long. So in a flash of speed similar to Trent's she appeared by Ooze slashing him with one of her ptera grips and the dragon dagger.

Ivan looked up when he hit the ground to see the yellow dino thunder ranger staring down at him. "Well now this is an unexpected development. Powers old and new bonding as one to create something beyond either before."

"It is over now Ivan. You can't win!" Kira said as they began to fight. And as Nathan said he and Trent were there backing her up in super dino mode. While the Ninjetti Nathan was off running through the minions with his spear.

The fight with Ivan was going better for the rangers then Ooze had anticipated. He couldn't believe the power that the yellow ranger had supplemented with the original green rangers. He had to think fast if he was going to win this fight. But with so many rangers it wasn't looking good for Ivan.

So an idea fell behind him in the form of the giant Goldar. "Well rangers time to change the scale of this battle." Ivan said as he into Goldar and began to merge with him.

"Now that is just sick." Kira said as the transformation was taking place.

When it was finished a giant Ivan wearing Goldar's new black and purple armor complete with the wings stood up.

"Dad looks like the rest of this is up to you and the other originals." Nathan said into his communicator.

"We got it son. You all just deal with the minions on the ground." Tommy said as the two megazords rounded on Ivan.

"And Nathan it's good to here you voice." Kim said slightly choked up. Even though she had seen he was okay earlier when the battle started it was just good to hear his voice.

"Yours too mom. Now show Ivan why he should of stayed dead the first time." Nathan said as he ducked a blow from a tenga.

Only the battle in megazord form went differently then the one on the ground. Ivan was able to deal with these two megazord easier thanks to the boost to his own power from combining with Goldar. Then again it was two adversaries instead of the three on the ground.

Ivan couldn't believe he had to retreat into combing with Goldar. He also pondered why he hadn't just killed them when they were on earth one by one. Oh wait it was more fun my way even if it didn't work this time.

"Tori, Cam, Rose, Dustin, Conner, Ethan, Kira. I think it is time you called upon your zords to help out against Ivan." Nathan said he wasn't sure if he had a zord or not this time around.

"Got it." Conner said stepping up as the red for the group.

"Wait what about all these guys?" Ethan said talking about all the minions.

"Don't worry. Hunter, Blake, Trent, Kira, Me and Myself have this covered." Nathan said as he wen back into the fight.

"You heard the man." Tori said. "Ninja Penguin zord."

"Ninja Otter zord." Dustin called.

"Ninja Cat zord." Cam called.

"Ninja Osprey zord." Rose called.

"Ninja Mustang zord." Conner called.

"Ninja Owl zord." Ethan called.

"Ninja Lion zord." Kira called.

With that the seven zords appeared in the forrest. Each ranger joined with their zords. But unlike the others they were not sure if their zords combined. Ethan noticed something as he looked at all the zords.

"Guys I see enough to make one zord but it would leave Rose and Kira out." Ethan said.

"What do you mean leaves them out?" Tori asked since all zords combined.

"Well Conner's zord makes up the main body and the head of the zord. Mine and Cam's make up the arms. While Tori yours and Dustin make the legs." Ethan said as his computer was showing him the assembly.

"Guys it's fine. Kira and I can simply supply back up while you all go help against Ivan directly." Rose said.

"Come on we don't have time to waste." Conner said as he started hitting the sequence to start the megazord assembly.

With that the other four punched in the sequence and sure enough the zord came together just as Ethan had said.

"Wow." Kira said as she watched the others go off to help fight Ivan.

"You rangers really are annoying." Ivan said as the third megazord joined in the battle.

"Yeah and now Ivan your through." Tommy said as they swung their sword at Ivan.

Things were not looking good for Ivan at all. He could deal with the zords and was doing fine but adding in the two annoying zords he just had to many angles to be aware from.

He noticed that only one of the megazords had wings. So he had a sick grin on his face. "Time to head for the stars." Ivan said as he jumped into the air heading for the outer atmosphere.

"Kim it is up to your team now." Jason said since his groups zord couldn't fly.

"Got it." Kim said as their zord was quickly on the heals of Ivan.

--

Back on the ground things for the six on the ground things were wrapping up. They were about to rush the final group of Tenga and Oozemen when a large foot stopped down crushing the last of the bad guys.

"Well that works." Blake said as he put he sat down now that the fight was over.

"Yeah while I missed the ranger thing." Hunter said as he sat by Blake.

"I never missed the endless knock down drag outs." Trent said as he sat down next to Hunter.

"Exactly!" Hunter said looking at Trent.

The Dino Nathan vanished as did the dino Kira. "So guys go back to the house. I know there should be plenty of food and things in the house to eat and drink." Nathan said as he demorphed and looked up at Kira's zord. She was the one that stomped on last group of minions. "How you holding up Kira?" Nathan asked knowing the first time one morphed using a duplicate was tiring.

"I am fine just frustrated that I can no longer help deal with Ivan. Rose landed her zord on Kira's. Just then a message appeared on both of their monitors.

"Um Kira are you seeing this Winged armored mode message?" Rose asked confused.

"Yeah but mine says we are missing one piece to the puzzle." She said and began to study the configuration as was Rose.

"Nathan are you sure you didn't gain a zord?" Rose asked since every other Ninjetti had one.

"That's it Rose that is the piece we need!" Kira said as her screen brought up the components of the zord. "Nathan you have a zord with a warrior mode. Mine is armor for it while Rose makes up a wing assembly. So get your but in your zord and lets go help!" Kira said with a smile on her face she was getting a chance to put more of a hurt on Ivan.

Nathan quickly re-morphed. "Alright lets see if this works. I need ninja tiger zord power!" He called he said waiting. "Um doesn't look like I have one."

Just then Trent got up and tapped Nathan on the shoulder. "Look up." Is all he said.

At those words everyone looked up. Sure enough descending from the sky was Nathan's tiger zord. "I stand corrected." He said jumping onto Rose's zord and then jumping off of it and into his falling zord. "Well now or never. Let's combine." He said punching the combination to convert to warrior mode.

"Yes I knew we wouldn't be left out on the megazord thing." Rose said happily.

With that Rose's zord took to the air as Kira's began to glow. And in a flash Nathan's zord was complemented by Kira's it held the head of the lion as a shield while in the other hand was the tail as a sword. On the shoulders and knees of the zord were the paws of the lion. So now instead of simply being a black and white Tiger it was now accented with a golden yellow from Kira. And finally Rose's zord flew in and landed on the back. All three were brought into the cockpit of the newly formed megazord.

"So ladies shall we go make Ooze regret messing with us?" Nathan asked.

"You lets get to it." Rose said.

"Ivan is going down." Kira said as the zord took off for space where Ivan and the others were fighting.

Once the broke the atmosphere the caught Ivan by surprise with a charged slash from their sword across his back.

Kim and everyone in their megazord cheered when they were aided by this new zord.

"So who do we have to thank for the assist?" Tommy said using the comm to call the other zord.

"Don't worry Dad we have your back." Kira said in response.

"Who else is over there?" Adam asked.

"Well me and Nathan." Rose said to Adam.

"I guys you know I love all of you but can we hold this till after we take him out?" Nathan asked as he blocked a blow that would of struck the other zord.

"Thanks for the block." Rocky called and noticed the extra sword on the back on Nathan, Kira,and Rose's zord. "Hey guys mind if we barrow that blade on your back?"

"No take it." Kira said as the two zords moved just right while fighting with Ooze.

"So guys how are we going to do this. There isn't a comet this time to take him out." Nathan said.

"So rangers there is now two that isn't going to help." Ivan said as he swung his sword at the rangers who pushed off each other to get out of the way.

"I don't know." Tommy said sure there was more rangers then before but with now only 9 they were down 10 of the ninjetti.

Rose was thinking of options as to what to do. "Um what if we could find away to throw him into the sun. Nothing can survive that not even this purple dough head." Rose said.

"Rose just as you say nothing can survive that. It is to dangerous to even think of trying that." Tommy said.

"Tommy that might be our only option. Neither of these megazords have the fire power to take Ivan out." Billy said looking at his friend.

"But how can we do it?" Kim said and sacrificing the zords was one thing but they still needed to be piloted to push Ivan into the sun.

"I have an idea." Nathan said as his parents zord tangled with Ivan. "Can you transfer the power of your zords into this one.?"

"What are you getting at?" Billy asked not totally getting it.

"Well our megazord has the best chance of making it. And if you all transfer your energy into our zord I am certain it will give us the boost to our armor we need." Nathan said causing Kira and Rose to look at him. "But it is up to you two because I can't pilot this with out you two."

"I know this is dangerous but you risked yourself helping us against the Alliance of Evil. So it is my chance to do the same for you." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose." He said and then turned to Kira.

No one could see it but under Kira's helmet was a seriously determined look. "Lets do it. I know with you two here with me. We can do anything." She said.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"Guys we can't let you do that." Kim said not wanting to risk losing the three of them.

"Sorry Kim you don't have a choice. Either transfer the power or don't we are doing it." Kira said as she sent their zord into Ivan.

"Wait what are you doing?" Ivan said as he was now rocketing through space. He turned to look behind and saw they were heading toward the sun at high speed. No matter what he did he couldn't bread free. The lion shield had a hold of him with an arm in its mouth.

Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Kim punched in the buttons to transfer their energy over to Nathan, Kira, and Rose.

"I am going to kill them." Kim said after hitting the last button. Their zord powered down leaving only life support working.

"Well first lets hope this crazy plan works." Adam said looking at Kim.

"That boy is your son Tommy." Billy said shaking his head.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked curious as to his reasoning by it.

"I am just saying that because no mater the risk to himself he is willing to make sure others are okay. I mean that is the reason the power keeps pulling you back in. Granted this current time was all our own choosing." Billy said truthfully.

"That's our boy." Kim said shaking her head.

Aisha grabbed everyone's attention as a bright flash lit filled space. Each ranger had to shield their eyes. And at that moment there scanner had lost signal with the others megazord.

"Um I know I am not as smart as you Billy. But the computer saying that Kira and the other's zord is gone, that's bad right?" Rocky said as he tapped the screen hoping he was just reading it wrong or a simple malfunction with there scanner.

Everyone else in the zord's eyes shifted quickly to the screen. Billy was typing away hoping it was wrong. But no matter what he couldn't find them.

"Nathan! Come in Nathan!" Kim yelled into the comm as she tried to contact the other zord.

"Kira! Rose! Nathan! Any of you please respond!" Tommy yelled through the comm. Like with Kim there was no response but static.

--

A/N: Hum I know this chapter is shorter then I normally write. But when I got to this point it felt like a decent place to stop. Not to mention I wanted to post it so you all had something to read from me. The next chapter should be coming soon. So I don't expect you all will have to deal with this little cliff hanger for long. So as always please leave a review. Oh and if you want to hear more from those in the house with what they are dealing with while this fight is going on let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

Standard disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I only lay claim to the non canon characters created for this story.

--

"Hayley are you in the lab?" Billy said into the comm.

"Of course Billy. Oh and other then the nine of you in space the others have all come back to the house safe and sound." Hayley said as Jason walked up behind her since the Lab was opened up by the Phantom ranger.

"As great as that is to here. I need you to use the computer and link up with one of my satellites and try to pick up Nathan, Kira, and Rose's megazord." Billy said he was glad he had given Hayley the codes to them back when finding a way to contact Dulcea.

"Billy what happened? Are they okay?" She said working opening the scanning program and punched in the code in to access the satellite.

"Hayley we just need to locate them. We will fill you in when we get back to earth." Billy said.

Everyone else in the zord was holding their breath waiting to here good news from Hayley.

Hayley looked at the computer as the results from the scan came back. "Billy I am sorry I can't find them anywhere." Hayley said falling back into her chair.

"We are coming back." Billy said as Tommy grabbed the controls after the megazord reached a power level to here he could fly it home.

They jumped out of the zords and sent them back as the flew over Tommy's house. When they all landed in the back yard the zords vanished and they de-morphed.

Jason and everyone ran out of the house when Tommy and the others got there. Charlotte ran past everyone jumping into the arms of her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl cried as she hugged her parents.

Xavier did the same with Billy. "Daddy!"

Billy hugged his son this was the first time he had seen the boy since leaving to go to Pheados. "Were you a good boy Xavier?" Billy asked his son.

"Billy all the kids have been great. Actually better then great considering all that had been going on." Cassie said for ones so young the handled things well.

"Glad to hear it. But did any of you see the flash that happened not long ago?" He asked the others that had been on earth.

"Yeah Billy most of us saw it." Cam said moving to the front of the group.

"That was crazy bright." Dustin said.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Ashley said looking at the original blue ranger.

"Well one thing it has to do is that was the death of Ivan once and for all." Tommy said getting up while Kim clutched her daughter for dear life. But at the same time was not crushing the girl.

"Where are Kira, Nathan, and Rose?" Jill said moving to the front of the group.

None of the six of them knew how to say what was on their minds. "Jill honey I think the boy with the devil's own luck just ran out of luck." Jason said looking at his daughter.

Tommy then began to tell the story of what happened in the battle with Ivan to the others.

Everyone was silent that night and all went about the rest of their awake time thinking of ways to find the missing three.

The next morning suddenly Tommy's old communicator that he had switched back to after the dino gem lost its power began to beep a familiar tone. "Tommy here." He said on reflex as it pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Tommy there is a communication waiting to be connected from the planet Eltar in your lab." Alpha said since he had stayed in the lab working to find the three missing rangers.

Tommy ran down to the lab and the six original Ninjetti followed him as he passed them in a hurry.

As soon as he was in the lab Tommy jumped into his computer chair and allowed the connection with Eltar. He didn't know why the home planet of his long since fallen mentor would be contacting him. That was till the familiar form of his daughter in law appeared on the screen. "Kira!" Tommy yelled as everyone in the room began to cheer.

"Hey Dad long time no see." Kira said jokingly with a nervous laughter.

"How in the hell are you on Eltar?" Tommy said since last he saw her she was with Nathan and Rose flying one of the vilest villains to the sun.

"Well all I know is that when word got out about Ivan. Other planets began to watch the happenings of earth with great interest. A group of Eltarian scientists had a teleportation lock on our megazord should something go wrong. And well now the rest is history as they say." Kira said looking at everyone through the screen of the communication terminal she was given access to.

Hayley moved up next to Tommy. "Kira honey I am so glad to see you are alright." She said with some tears in her eyes. She had feared her foster daughter lost for good.

"Mom you have no idea how great it is to see all your faces right now." Kira said fighting back tears of her own.

"Sorry don't mean to intrude Kira Hayley. You know I love you both dearly. But what of Rose and Nathan?" Tommy asked just as the others got quite.

Kira wasn't sure how she could put her next words. "They are fine. The Eltarian's are just finishing up some last minute scans on the two of them." She knew it was really on Nathan. The Eltarian scientists had been fascinated with the boy. Though nothing she had seen to be wrong with any of them.

"Well that's good to hear." Tommy said shaking his head.

Kim then walked up to the computer. "Kira promise me you all won't do anything like that again."

"Kim I would love to make that promise. I just don't think I can given all that has happened since I became a ranger back in high school." Kira said thinking about the roller coaster her life became upon finding the dino gems with Ethan and Conner.

"Are the Eltarians going to teleport you back to Earth? Or do I need to get Andros to pick you up?" Tommy said moving back into view.

"Not sure yet. I just called so I could let you all know we are alive. When I woke up here I was sure that you all would be freaking out." Kira said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Your damn right missy." Hayley said with hands on her hips.

"I will make it up to you when we get back. A spa day just you and me. It has been forever since you and I went out to do something." Kira said hoping that it would get her mom Hayley of her case for now at least.

Hayley sighed as she gave up. Just like when she was younger even before Kira became her daughter she couldn't stay mad at the girl. "Alright Kira I will see you when you get back. Tell the other two I said hi." Hayley said walking away.

"Well everyone I got to go. You will get a call later to let you know about transportation arrangements for returning to earth." Kira said with a smile as she cut the connection. As soon as she was sure that no one was around she sunk to the floor. She couldn't tell them there was no way. Right now she had to think of a plan to allow more time here without having them come or telling them. "What am I going to do?" Kira muttered to herself as she sat there.

--

Off in the med bay Rose was there with Eltarian doctors as they examined the unconscious Nathan. So far scans have picked up nothing wrong.

"Find anything?" Rose said peering over one of the doctors shoulders at a computer screen.

"No not yet." The doctor said.

Rose looked over at Nathan. He was lying completely still with really shallow chest movements. If it wasn't for the Eltarian monitors telling her so she wouldn't think Nathan to be alive. But he is very much alive.

The inside of Nathan's mind was racing faster then it ever had before. Thought processes that normally were 20 step things have become question and in moments answer as the formulating of it all happened almost instantaneously.

That is when in his own mind he begins to relive the megazord flight that finished off Ivan.

They rocketed toward the sun suddenly the speed at which they were traveling was much faster then before.

"Looks like that power boost is doing the trick." Rose said as the readings on power level went through the roof.

"Yeah and now the real test begins." Nathan said as an alarm went off warning of the proximity to the sun.

"I so hope your luck with these things is holding out honey." Kira said to Nathan.

"We are coming up on the blast point which should prevent Ivan from getting away from the sun.

They all held hands in as a hope that things will work out. "Were seconds from the blast point beginning charge of the lion's roar." Kira said as she hit the button sequence.

"Charge complete in 5...4...3...2...1...Blast him." Nathan said as Rose hit the buttons.

The shield holding Ooze was glowing and as soon as it was fully charged the mouth opened releasing Ivan as a beam erupted from the shield sending Ivan rocketing toward the sun. In mere seconds Ivan flew into the sun and in a flash of light and fire the body was incinerated.

"Yeah that did it!" Nathan cheered as a new warning popped up on the screen. Temperature tolerance had reached maximum.

"No time for that just yet." Rose said said she turned the megazord around hoping the thrusters and the blow back from the lion's roar blast would be enough to get free of the suns gravity.

"Um guys why are we not moving away from the sun?" Kira said as the cockpit was becoming rapidly hotter by the second.

"The gravitational pull of the sun is more then we realized." Nathan said trying to increase power to the thrusters so they won't burn up and explode.

"Nothings working!" Kira said as none of the numbers were changing.

"Nathan anyway you could teleport us to the other megazord?" Rose asked looking at him.

"No it's to far away and right now given the heat we would burn to a crisp if it wasn't for the megazord." Nathan said when he got the idea.

Rose and Kira were typing away on the computer trying to get away and it wasn't working.

"Rose open the solar batteries a solar flare will be sent in our direction in 10 seconds!" He said as he had his part scanning the sun. He then started to open one of the panels leading toward a power conduit.

"What are you doing?" Kira said as she watched Nathan rip out some wires holding them in his hands.

"Nathan are the wires in your hand from a conduit?" Rose asked as the solar batteries had been opened for the boost from the solar flare.

"Yeah and you both might wanna move as far from me as you can." He said truthfully he wasn't sure if this would work but if it didn't they would all be dead. If it did they would make it and Nathan would either be dead or laid up for a while. Or he could get lucky and only lose his teleportation, or sever his connection with the ninjetti powers.

Rose moved away and pulled Kira with her. They knew there was no arguing with that man. Kira kept her eye on the computer. "Solar flare to hit in 3...2..." Rose and Kira hugged each other as time seemed to stand still. When the count was up power flowed through the wire into Nathan just as he began his to use his teleportation power to attempt to take the whole megazord with him. Then there was a bright flash. All three in the zord had to shut there eyes. Or at least that is how he thought it went.

--

Kira walked into the room just as Nathan opened his eyes. Rose looked over at Kira and back at Nathan.

"Where am I?" Nathan said sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

Kira and Rose both wrapped there arms around him. Each could feel an odd warmth from him.

"Nathan we are on the planet Eltar. They were able to save us just in time." Rose said looking at her friend.

"What about the exposed conduit wires?" Nathan asked looking at his hands.

"Nothing it appears the megazord had a safety shut off similar to a surge protector. Only this one when the energy began to flow noticed a flaw in the system and shut off." Rose said looking at the man happy that he wasn't fried like his plan would of made him.

"Wow must have more sophisticated sensors then I thought. Since my body completed the circuit. So that must meant in noticed a drop in the resistance values of the circuit indicating a weak point." Nathan said amazed by the technology.

"Wait you were able to figure that out from her simple explanation?" The Doc said.

"Yeah well considering they are two of the top minds on the planet earth. One was personally taught by Billy Cranston." Kira said while she didn't quite understand what exactly they were talking about she got the basic idea of it. One doesn't live with a super genius and not pick up a few things.

"Yeah what can I say he was a good teacher. So anyway." Nathan said changing the subject. "So how long was I out?"

"About 12 hours or so give or take an hour or two. Don't know the conversion from Eltarian time to that of pacific standard time back on earth." Rose said honestly.

"So when are we leaving to head back? I know my parents are probably freaking out along with many others." He asked. By this time the doctor had left to go inform his superiors that Nathan was indeed awake.

"That is the thing we don't know. And given the Megazord isn't meant for hyperspace travel. Along with the fact that we don't know if they are willing to simply teleport us back." Rose said and moved over closer to the pair. "And before you ask the megazord returned to what ever dimensional hanger they came from. I assume it is to self repair from the damage done by our little stunt."

"Which did piss most of the adults off. If not each and everyone of them. Which kinda makes me want to stay here for a while till they calm down." Kira said glad she gave no time frame of when they would be returning.

"That sounds like a good idea. Would be kind of fun to see some of the local sights of this planet. Seriously this is the home world of the man who was the mentor to the original group of rangers on earth." Nathan said and saw a smile on Kira's face as well as Rose's. "Let me guess you two have taken a look outside this building and it is mind blowingly beautiful. I know you wifey are a sucker for a beautiful natural looking landscape. And Rose you are just giddy to get to spend time playing with Eltarian gadgets since their tech level is outstanding." Both women nod their heads in confirmation. "Well then lets stay for a while it is bound to be a good time."

"Okay well we need to call home again and tell them we are going to stay for a while." Rose said as she began to head out of the room.

"Rose wait." Nathan said stopping her. "Are you sure you want to stay here with the two of us?" Nathan asked his long time friend.

"Yeah you guys it will be fine. Besides I could go back anytime I want. So lets call again and tell them the plan." Rose said. She knew what she was getting into. And it didn't bother her one bit. She enjoyed both of their company a lot.

When Rose was heading toward the comm panel Kira used earlier she spotted one of the scientists. "Hey I was wondering is teleportation going to be available to send us all back to earth when we want to go?" She asked.

"Yes of course. Normally we wouldn't think of it. But seeing how it is how we brought you here it is only right to use it to send you all home. Though I know it would please us greatly if you three would consider staying a while." The scientist said to Rose. He wanted a chance to talk with the three rangers from earth.

"Well we were thinking of staying for a while. We all want know more about this lovely planet." Rose said which brought a smile to the scientist's face. "But is good to know that the teleportation is available to send us home when ever we wish." Rose said and then excused herself saying she had a call to make.

--

Hayley had stayed in the lab that day. She had convinced Trent, Ethan, and Conner to run the cafe today for her. She just didn't feel like being there today. When she went back to the computer she heard someone else enter the lab under the Oliver residence.

"Oh hey Kim." Hayley said as she turned back to see who it was.

"Hayley are you okay?" Kim asked her friend.

"Yeah I am fine." Hayley said she could tell right away that Kim wasn't buying it.

"Sure Hayley in these last several years I have known you. The only time you really lock yourself in the lab is when something is bothering you." Kim said moving over and placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder.

"I just can't shake the feeling of when I thought Kira was gone forever." Hayley said. She remembered what it was like when they all thought Nathan was gone when Mesogog's island fortress exploded.

"Yeah that feeling won't fade till you wrap your arms around the girl and can physically touch her. It is like the final assurance that she is okay." Kim said.

"Yeah you probably right Kim. You have had to deal with this whole parent thing a lot longer then I have." Hayley said hugging Kim.

"Hayley you heard about what happened during the Astro Rangers last fight on earth against Astronema right?" Kim asked after pulling away from her friend.

"Yeah Jason seems to get a kick out of the story. And Ashley is always happy to speak about the brave youngster that saved her." Hayley said with a slight laugh. She knew Nathan was sick out it how often the two of them tell the story.

"That is true. But what they don't tell you is for like a full year I didn't let Nathan out of my sight. He stayed in my room at night. Eventually Trini and Jason helped me see that he would be fine. Of course they had to promise to be there to save him if I wasn't again. Naturally they agreed." Kim said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I can't really do that with Kira. But I get what you are saying. And it isn't like Kira doesn't have Nathan their to take care of her." Hayley said as she sat down in the computer chair. "And I know no one I would prefer to have protecting her then him. Not just because he is her husband but because I know he would do anything to see her safe."

"Yeah that is true my son has always been the big protector." Kim said as she remembered when she actually tried to date a few guys. The one she remembered most was one of men let Nathan get inside his head.

"Sounds like it from the stories I have been told." Hayley said as she began to type on the computer.

"Oh those you have heard are nothing. And I fear for the boys in the future that try to date Charlotte. Between Tommy and Nathan it would take quite the boy to win those two over." Kim said.

"Oh nothing much Nathan chased off every guy I ever tried to date. The last one I dated ended up in the hospital. The poor guy was allergic to peanuts. Not deathly mind you. But after a few dates I wanted him to hang around the house to get to know my son. Since I could never be with a man that didn't get along with my little boy. Well Nathan decided to show off by being nice and to cook dinner" Kim said and saw the Hayley got where she was going. "Yep my little boy diliberately made sure the guys plate had been given some peanut oil."

"I see why you are afraid for your daughter. But I have a feeling Nathan won't be as harsh about it. Sounded to me that he wanted you to only be with some one specific." Hayley said with a slight smile.

"Yeah he told me that since Jason and I were never going to get together. Which made me laugh that he even hoped we would. Since Jason and I told him before that we were not then nor ever be a couple. That Jason would forever just be his god father and uncle. So he told me that unless someone measured up to his uncle would not be good enough for me. Of course that meant having to date a ranger and while many were cute I was trying to stay away from that life to keep him out of it." Kim said honestly with a slight laugh.

Just then the computer beeped saying it had an incoming transmission from Eltar. It had been like an few hours since Kira had last called. Hayley entered the command to let the transmission through.

And as soon as Rose appeared on the screen they both smiled slightly.

"Hello Rose it is good to see you are well." Kim said since she had the chance to get to know the girl pretty well when they went to Pheados.

"It's good to see you both as well. I am calling to let you guys know that Kira, Nathan, and I have decided to spend some time on Eltar. And that when we need it the Eltarians have agreed to teleport us back to earth." Rose said.

"So how long are you all going to stay?" Hayley asked. She really wanted them to come back now so she could know that they were alright.

"Well a month at the least. Is my desired time. Them I am not sure but I expect it to be around that long as well. I think they think they can have some none ranger related time if they stay here. I swear those two worry a bit much. It isn't like they are always going to be targets of the next big bad or anything." Rose said shaking her head.

"Yeah true but it seems they are pulled in to more then their share of conflicts with the big bad." Kim said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"True as that statement is. There are several rangers now with active powers. Given that 18 of us went to Pheados to retrieve the power. And Ooze some how gave three others their powers back. So we have 22 active rangers on earth. I am sure there are at least 9 other actives that are more then willing to take up the fight." Rose said knowing she was one of them.

"That is true but I am just going off how like his father Nathan seems to piss of those that come to attack earth. Look at Mesogog. Then all of the alliance of evil hated him. Then most recently their was Ivan and Goldar." Hayley said since she remembered how Tommy was always a main target before the other rangers by Zedd, Rita, Mondo, and Divatox.

"Well Rose can you tell Kira and Nathan I love them and will miss them till you all return." Kim said.

"Of course Kim. Hayley I am sure you have a similar message I will pass along as well." Rose said with a smile.

"Thanks Rose." Hayley said with a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well guys we will keep in touch. I am sure Nathan will be calling himself eventually. And if nothing else we will certainly be calling when we are about to come home. So till then bye you two and tell the others we said hi and we'll see them when our trip is over." Rose said ending the transmission.

--

A/N: Well I decided to make this the last chapter of this particular story. But don't worry I am already working on the next one. Don't have a title for it yet. But anyway please review. And thanks again to all that have reviewed for this story. Especially Ginastar, Monkeerangerfan, and fanficrulez you three are my constant reviewers. It is reviews that keep me going on stories. It shows you that people have a real interest in your stories. But I have to admit the number of hits is rather nice to over 6000 for return of the dragon, and over 2100 for this story. While to some writers on this site that may not be a lot but it sure is a good number to me. Any way thanks again for reading and keep an eye out for more chapters in first meeting on tour and for the sequel to this story.


End file.
